By Her Hand
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: Ichigo is defeated in battle by who he least expects it to be. New enemies arise and familiar ones return. Ichigo will have to fight to protect his friends and those he loves. First bleach fan fic. Story Complete. Sequel Posted.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY guys look like I finally got round to making my own bleach fanfic (cheers from crowd) please read and review any criticisms are accepted as long as they're constructive, no flames and if I get enough readers and reviews I will be making this into a full time story. A couple of notes; the " " represent normal vocal speech, the ' ' represent thoughts although in some cases they are used for something else it shouldn't be too hard to distinguish between them and finally "bold quoted" text is ichigos inner hollow speech. Catch my drift? I noticed the shameful lack of ichixyoru fanfics too! If there are any errors point them out for me, although I have proof read these, I write my fanfics using 'awesome note' on my iPod when I'm in bed and get them to my computer using 'googleDocs'. Also chapter 2 is nearing completion and will be longer than this, hopefully, anyway enjoy!**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 1

"AAARRRGGGHH!" came the ear splitting scream from the familiar orange-haired shinigami, caused by the zanpakuto buried in his chest up to the, or lack of, hilt with the handle being grasped by a slightly brown, more tanned hand belonging none other than the flash step goddess, Yoruichi Shihoin. Ichigos' eyes flew wide at the sudden realisation that the one who had taught him 'bankai' had so effectively and so easily ended his life, as he struggled to remain conscious he inspected his killer seeing the clothes on her back and the back of her arms had been blown off meaning that she had used 'shunko' against a recent opponent in the battle that was still raging around them. Ichigo caught sight of the look on her face, behind the splatters of his blood, it was a look of repent, a look of sorrow, a look of remorse being shocked at what she just done as noticed a sole tear fall from her eye to roll freely down her cheek alas then he noticed that she was twitching, fighting for control of her limbs, causing the blade to burrow deeper in him and make small, sharp movements sending epic waves of pain through his body involuntarily spasming causing even more pain, Ichigo soon reached his limit and slipped into darkness. 

"ICHIGO!" came the deep rasping voice which was comforting and familiar although it was followed by a echoing sharp voice coming from the depths of the darkness Ichigo saw before him **"HEY KING! Wake the hell up or I'll go out there and put you to shame you fag!"** Ichigo felt a slight twitch of annoyance at these words and tried to focus his spirit energy, which he wasn't really any good at, and slowly the normal-sideways blue buildings of his inner world begun to appear as though being revealed by a retreating dense fog, then came the reassuring pressure on his right shoulder of Zangetsu's hand whispering into his ear Zangetsu asked "you know how you feel and so do I, you feel deeply betrayed. But know this now, it was not of her intention..." but he did not get to finish what he started because the hollow interjected **"cram it, Ichigo what are you doing you friggin' pansy? You got your ass kicked by a chick man I don't even know why I was beat by you when your this weak, you emotions make you weak kurosaki! NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK OUT THERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!"** "BUT I CAN'T KILL HER! I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I just... can't..." Ichigo trailed off not knowing what to say next "then you must hope, and pray that she comes to her senses and does what is right. Hopefully she will, your love for her..." **"HA LOVE! HE'S JUST A KID HE DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD! HAHAHA!"** now the hollow was doubled over with laughter as Ichigo sat staring at his feet as the hollows smirk fading into a blank expression as the Ichigos inner world began to be covered in the dark shroud that retreated earlier. "it seems we have done all we can do for now, his own spiritual energy, or what is left of it, is keeping him alive at the moment for how much longer it will hold out, I do not know." rasped Zangetsu as he was being slowly enveloped by the thick mist.

'Warmth, it feels... warm?' that was Ichigos first thought after the strange mist that clouded his inner world 'am I not dead?' was his next. Ichigo forced his eyes open to find himself face to face with Tessais usual blank expression and Ichigo got a sudden 'Déjà Vu' moment before he kneed Tessai in the stomach and the pushed him off himself before exclaiming "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' YOU CREEP? YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" and then he felt a sudden tingling feeling in his head and chest and then coldness followed swiftly as he slumped to the floor where he was resting and passed out due to the insane pain that had just passed through his body from the re-opening of his wounds from the previous battle.

There was a sudden rushing of feet as the door was ripped open and nearly tore from its hinges as three familiar faces stepped through the door consisting of Rukia Kuchiki, Nel and leading the charge was a rather unsteady, war-torn and sleep deprived Yoruichi Shihoin who was dressed in her normal attire consisting of her black skin tight trousers and orange top "is Ichigo awake? We heard his voice" Yoruichi interrogated Tessai as he backed himself into a corner stammering his words, obviously startled at the sudden appearance of the three as he managed to choke out "w-w-well he was b-b-b-but he passed out due to his wounds." Yoruichi immediately pounced to Ichigo and re-positioned him into a more resting position instead of the crumpled heap he was in previously taking the time to savour his scent. She walked absent-mindedly from the room with a gaunt look on her face. "I wish she would accept that she was not responsible for her actions out there, it seems she won't accept it until he knows, wake up soon Ichigo, she needs you..." Rukia said in a hushed voice trailing off towards the end as Nel climbed up onto her back as they walked back out of the room slowly closing the door taking a short look back at the fallen warrior on the floor as Tessai began to tend his injuries, and a sad sigh escaped her lips into the empty hallway.

Ichigo awoke to the similar warmth he felt before but it wasn't on him this time it felt distant but, at the same time, close. He slowly cracked open his eyes to see whether Tessai had to decide to join him again; fortunately Tessai was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo blinked a few times to rid the sleep from his eyes as he slowly began to regain feeling to his extremities, although as he did he could also feel the pain in his chest become more and more real 'recovery is a bitch' Ichigo though trying to compose himself. Then someone stirred beside him with rolling his head to his left he saw his hand entangled with Yoruichis own hand and he could hear her muttering some things under her breath although he could only make a few out they consisted of 'Ichigo, I'm sorry, I wish it were... not you, sorry Ichigo, please, better' where then Yoruichi dissolved into tears and Ichigo strained as he summoned his remaining strength to raise his arm and brush away some of her tears as the goddess head snapped up her head for her golden-yellow eyes to meet with his own hazel ones where her mouth dropped slightly open at his half-crooked smile which she adored so much "hey, close your mouth before something flies in there" he managed joke with his hoarse throat where she burst into renewed tears and sobbed into his arm as he pulled her into a light hug, although hardly a hug, it gave her a sense of comfort and calm amongst the raging sea that are her emotions at this point as she slowly managed to bring her crying under control Ichigo let out a sigh and said "it's okay, I know it wasn't your fault. Please don't cry, it's okay" and he got a slight squeeze in response then Yoruichi whispered "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, Ichigo, I'm so sorry, I betrayed your trust, I nearly killed you I-I-I I love you Ichigo, I'm so sorry..." "I love you too Yoruichi, I always have but I didn't know you felt that way about me, a human..." "Don't... If you weren't human you wouldn't be you... You wouldn't be the Ichigo I know... and love" Yoruichi scolded Ichigo for his last words all-the-more confirming her love for him. Ichigo was now lost in thought as he was shocked at their sudden confession to each other, maybe it was the sudden realisation of his death could be closer than they thought that has prompted her to open her heart thought Ichigo but his train of thought was interrupted by Yoruichis lips pressed firmly against his, Ichigo was frozen in the exact place he was ten seconds ago by one; her actions and two; how beautiful she looked from the was position they were both in right now. Ichigo returned the kiss with the same passion he had been shown by Yoruichi. 

When they parted after what seemed like minutes they both stared into each other's eyes as if reading each other's souls and their feelings for one another Yoruichi rested her head upon Ichigos shoulder and slept next to him whilst holding his hand determined not to let him to go, and keep him safe from further harm as Ichigo whispered "I will never make you go through this again, I will get stronger, for you, and protect you from all those that oppose us. I swear you shan't come to harm with me, I love you Yoruichi shihoin" much to Ichigos disbelief she heard every word and she replied in a quiet whisper "I should have thought so, and I love you to Ichigo kurosaki". And so sleep and fatigue took the both of them, they both slept with slight smiles upon their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ahha here it comes the second chapter, I was going to wait till I had the third chapter finished till I posted this because the Easter holidays are quickly coming to a close. *sigh, scratches head* which means that I can only post a new chapter every 1-2 weeks as I can only write them on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights because on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I'm at college/apprenticeship which sucks, although please Read and Review and I will continue to work my hardest to get these chapters out. Already starting work on chapter 3 tonight (today is Saturday 17****th**** April 2010 13:01PM GMT, UK) ah crap forgot to mention PM or E-mail me I need someone to write me a lemon for the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter please leave your name, that will mean that the chapter will take a little longer than the others. This chapter is about 1,300 words longer than the first (about 2,800) enjoy!**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 2

As sunlight streaked across the room revealing the columns of dust floating in the air as if trapped in a area with no gravity, swirling and moving freely ichigo awoke to renewed pain in his chest from his injuries 'seems it wasn't a dream' he thought as he found his hand still entangled with yoruichis hand

"Hmm I'm glad it wasn't a dream, that would have been the biggest letdown ever" he grumbled to himself, unlacing his hand from yoruichis so that he could move himself into a sitting position without causing yoruichi to wake. As he did so ichigo noticed how beautiful yoruichi looked with a few bangs of hair covering her face, ichigo moved them behind her ear taking his time he stroked her hair and was amazed at how soft it was even after the recent battle. Ichigo was brought back to reality by the opening of the door into the room he was resting in to reveal rukia stood in the doorway staring at the terrible condition that he was in

"It's worse than it looks you know, and my face is up here titch!" ichigo snarled at rukia who instinctively reached for the closest thing to her to hurl at ichigo, which unfortunately for him, was a Japanese citadel souvenir "crap" ichigo mumbled in the moments before rukia threw the model at him, much to his and rukias surprise he easily moved to evade the model without even thinking about it even in the condition he was in although rukia was more angry than surprised, ichigo squeezed open his eyes which he had closed readying himself for the pain that didn't come except he looked forward through his arms which he was using to shield himself and then he noticed yoruichi shouting at rukia who had began to back down the hallway in fear

"What the hell are you doing throwing crap at a seriously injured person, you could have just caused a bigger problem, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Yoruichi then snapped round to stare at ichigo, before closing the door again, who was propped up against the back wall to give him support with a slightly shocked look on his face as yoruichi bounded over to him she noticed her expression and ichigo piped up

"I don't want your pity, please, save it for someone who needs it" although yoruichi seemed not to hear him as she walked towards him asking

"Are you alright ichigo?" in a soft voice, very much different from the one she had just used five seconds ago 'man that was a quick mood change' ichigo thought and he managed to spit out

"yeah er... I'm fine er and you?" after having trouble forming the words in his mind he blushed deeply and looked away as he and yoruichi locked eyes for the first time since last night. Shortly after their 'moment' together the room was full of activity as nel had used sonido to fly at ichigo and wrap herself around his left arm bawling into it telling of how she was worried that she would never get to play 'eternal tag' with him again then she suggested that

"itsygo we can pway when you're all better-er okay? Like befwore in the desert?"

"What the... I never agreed to play then either, you stole my zanpakuto from my back!" ichigo began to tell nel but apparently she never heard a word he said and just exclaimed

"YAY ITSUGO!! eternal tag is soooo fun!" before charging from the room 'man guess I'll never get my way' ichigo thought to himself before others began to ask him how he was feeling and wishing him luck on getting better, but there was really only one person who he wanted to talk to and she was nowhere to be seen, ichigo sighed as he knew he had to endure this as he would hurt his friends feelings if he told them to leave 'well it could be worse he thought...' before he heard the all familiar cry

"ICHIGOOOO!" before he caught the sight of his dad, Issin Kurosaki, flying into the room where ichigo merely leaned to the left leaving issin with his foot burried deep in the wall "well done my son! You may not need my training soon enough" issin cried out loud enough that everyone in the area heard him even if they didn't care what he was rambling about. 'yep, just got a whole lot worse' ichigo thought as he rolled his eyes and resumed talking as if the incident with his dad never happened, which ichigo learned to do pretty effectively after living and battling with him after so many years. 

After what seemed hours Issin eventually left to go keep an eye on the clinic leaving ichigo to get his energy back and get his wounds healed a little more by tessai who had, thankfully, stopped joining him under the covers whenever he awoke although ichigo kept having rather realistic visions of him and yoruichi both under the covers which caused him to blush deeply 'glad no-one is around' he thought 'the last thing I want is to be interrogated' as he fell back to sleep again obviously exhausted from the amount of energy it was taking to recover from his injuries.

It had been almost four whole days since ichigo had last been awake and his spiritual pressure was getting back to the point of normality, at-least normal for him, as yoruichi was walking back to the Urahara shop she took a quick peek in the room where he was resting and saw him in the same place he had been left four days ago she let out a defeated sigh and mumbled to herself

"I must've really done a number on him, although it doesn't explain what happened to him after that, maybe I shouldn't tell him..." stopping abruptly in her path due to the small raven haired shinigami leaning against one of the door frames with a dark look in her eyes and a grin plastered in her face

"So what did exactly happen to ichigo after what you did? Were all DYING to know" she quizzed putting particular emphasis on the killing word of the sentence. Tapping her foot impatiently on the floor rukia was tired of waiting for answers and decided to press yoruichi further who had took to holding her arms to her chest looking sorrowfully at her feet "well come on, I think we all have a right to know." rukia was now losing her temper, and fast "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" she yelled straight at yoruichis face who recoiled slightly from the outburst and flashed a death glare at rukia who took the hint and stepped aside as yoruichi shuffled past her to go to her room in the small shop, when she reached her room she slowly sat herself on her bed and pulled a photo from the inside of her top, a picture showing rukia, renji, byakuya, kukaku, ishida, chad, orihime, yoruichi and ichigo all in soul society striking various poses except ichigo who at the time was huffing and puffing at how he didn't want to be in some stupid photo although yoruichi managed to talk him into it, he simply stood there with zangetsu on his back with his arms folded across his chest looking into the sky. Yoruichi smiled to herself remembering at how childish he could be sometimes, but she liked that about him, he really didn't care what other people thought of him for whatever reason. As yoruichi flipped the photo over all memories of ichigo were replaced by two; one with his own zanpakuto stuck in him and the other is him laid in the other room injured by her within inches of his life, on the other side she had scribbled one word; someday "someday" she said to herself over and over until her voice broke and she could only think, holding the photo to her heart she mumbled "it seems that day, that someday may not come thanks to me, please let him be okay, I'd give anything" she pleaded with the air around her with tears spilling down her cheeks and falling onto the floor and creating a gentle tapping sound as they did so. As time passed yoruichi eventually tired herself out and fell to sleep on the bed holding the picture close to her heart as she slept dreaming pleasant dreams of her and ichigo.

For the next couple of days ichigo was able to stay conscious for longer spells of time which were rapidly growing along with his spiritual pressure, which meant that he had a uncharacteristic smile on his face most of the time instead of his trademark scowl which everyone knew him for, this prompted many questions and rumours amongst the others some even dared ask him if he was dreaming about girls in bikinis, obviously at this thought ichigo went bright red and the quiz-master often ended up with a bleeding nose or a black eye, although it was true ichigo had not been dreaming about girls in bikinis, he only dreamt about one girl, yoruichi, clad in her usual black bottoms and orange top. Whenever ichigo saw her he would turn red and look away which only encouraged yoruichi to tease him by rubbing up against him discreetly, in the presence of others, and whispering suggestive comments in his ear which made him blush even harder which seemed to provoke giggles and full blown laughter amongst the others as ichigo sat hostage to the situation just accepting the inevitable although on some occasions he often sat thinking about how he was so at ease around her and how he could tolerate her berating of him, where if it was anyone else he would have landed his foot in their face for sure 'is this love' he often thought 'it feels no different than before that night' as he absent-mindedly touched his lips, it was late now

"Agh time to get some shut eye" he grumbled before laying down on his back as it was still a little painful to sleep on his side.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Karakura Town two figures stood atop a high building balancing on its flag pole one slightly taller than the other

"So what should we do? We can't risk it this early into his recovery, it could kill him"

The shorter of the two spoke in a feminine voice as a gentle breeze passed them by

"Yes that is correct we will have to wait a little while, though this wait will be a drop in the ocean to how long we have been waiting already, Ichigo Kurosaki, what a strange man"

"Uh why are we this far out anyway, he can't detect spiritual pressures for crap, he wouldn't even know we were there even if we slapped him in the face" the shorter person piped up

"Hmm that maybe true but still, he is different from the shinigami or Vizards of his skill and strength we have met so far, he is different but we do not know how or why he is, but I do know that we need him to achieve our goal" the taller stated "come, we must report our findings" the taller said now wheezing slightly

"Yeah, whatever"

It was drawing close to morning and ichigo was slowly waking up to yet another pain filled day courtesy of his injuries although something was different

"Wake up"

A voice was calling him, becoming more clear and distinguished with each time it spoke

"Hey kid, wake up"

The voice was male, a deep voice

"Come on, don't try and pretend you're asleep" the voice called again 'looks like I'm not going to get any peace and quiet' ichigo thought grudgingly at being woke, at what felt, really early. As ichigo opened his eyes he felt a slight weight on his chest, looking down he saw a black haze, although as his sight rid itself of sleep the haze became more formed and clear and noticed a black cat sitting on his chest which cranes it's neck down and locked eyes with him and then licked the end of his nose, as ichigo layer there dumfounded by what had just happened he found himself building with rage

"WHAT THE HELL YORUICHI!? I KNEW YOU WEIRED BUT STILL, THAT WAS OVER THE TOP!" ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs as he got from under his covers and threw his pillow at the cat who had since moved across the room and began walking towards him, after easily dodging the 'obstacle' the cat lunged for ichigo who shut his eyes readying for the pain but found himself laying back down, pinned to the floor, by a woman with her deep blue eyes locked with his own and her long chestnut her falling over her shoulders with her face centimetres from his own, ichigo was trying to back away as she was moving in for the kill but resigned to defeat as more pressure was applied to his body the more he squirmed to free himself as the woman straddled him, eventually she spoke

"My, what a handsome man no wonder I wasn't told about you earlier" as her well endowed chest pressed against his own causing a slight blush to break across his face "oh my how cute!" she cooed as she caught sight of ichigo blushing "why don't you tell me your name honey?" as ichigo watched these last words leave her lips he twitched slightly

"H-h-honey!?" ichigo stammered from anger "I'LL GIVE YOU FRIGGIN HONEY YOU FREAK!" ichigo cried as he attempted harder to remove the woman from her position. As she leaned closer she clearly didn't hear the racing footsteps that were becoming louder and louder with every second and she didn't turn her head until the door to ichigos recovery room had been ripped open revealing several panting figures

"Oh my!" said rukia in a shocked voice with a slight blush crossing her face at catching, what she thought, was two people in the middle of something

"My ichigo, we sure are a quick operator, no sooner you meet someone they're all over you" Kisuke joked from the back of the three as ichigo retorted

"Shut up, it's not what you think! Hurry up and save me this woman is..." but ichigo was cut off by himself from coughing and gagging as he coughed up blood which he swallowed back although a little escaped the side of his mouth and ran down his cheek where there was a sudden rush of feet as yoruichi was hoisting the strange woman off of ichigo providing a great amount of relief to him as he could fully breathe now

"Mother what are you doing? Ichigo is seriously injured you were probably hurt..." yoruichi was scolding the woman before ichigo cut across her whilst stumbling to his feet

"You mean this psycho if YOUR mother!?" ichigo demanded of yoruichi who was stifling a laugh

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't call her that would I?" yoruichi stated coldly in the kind of voice byakuya used when he talked at this moment Urahara and rukia both greeted yoruichis mother as 'Ms. Shihoin' and ichigo did the same although he got a response he didn't quite expect

"There's no need to greet me as such, please, I'm not at stuck up as some of the other royal clans people call me Serul" she said with a seductive smile directed mainly at ichigo as she winked at him which caused ichigo to recoil a little considering the predicament he had just been in with royalty no less

**"HEH NOT VERY ROYAL OF HER, TAKIN ADVANTAGE OF A DEFENCELESS YOUNG MAN"** ichigos hollow remarked out of nowhere

'On that, I'll agree with you." ichigo told his hollow who began laughing but recessed back into his soul 'man, everything seems to be going weird these days, maybe I should've stayed unconscious instead' ichigo thought with a chuckle to himself.

And so the group decided to proceed into the 'sitting room' of the shop, and ichigo joined them after taking a shower and having tessai tend to his wounds a little more where they were all chatting about menial things such as the weather 'holy crap, it's like I walked into a old people's home, talking about the weather! Surely her coming here must have been something more pressing that the damn weather'

"You raise a good point ichigo" rasped zangetsu in his soul "maybe you should ask about it later"

"Yeah no doubt she'll recite the story of this morning, god help me." at this ichigo ran his hand through his hair and decided to sit as far away as possible from Serul throwing her a glare as he sat next to Urahara and chad, but all he got back in reply was a playful wink and another seductive smile much to his annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys here's the third chapter (YAY) took me all of about 2 days (5 hours) to write this with the fiddly iPod keyboard. The day now is Sunday 18****th**** April which means tomorrow is back to college day :( Right here's the idea every 1-2 weeks I will update this story with chapters I WILL notify you if there is going to be an upset in the distribution timetable so next Sunday check for the next chapter of the story, if I complete a chapter early I will start work on the next one but I WILL NOT post it early! Also recommend the story to others. And concerning the lemon, if no-one will right one for me I will just write the "run-up" to the lemon scene and cut it off there (boo, hiss) yeah I know but I just don't want to write one in case it makes the rest of the chapter/story crappy! Anyway read, enjoy, review and recommend to others. WOW 4664 words (approx!) holy crap my chapter just keep getting longer and longer! whats going on! YOU DIVIDED BY ZERO DIDN'T YOU!?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 3

It had now been a couple of hours since Ichigo had sat and begun to talk with everyone, and before he asked the burning question that he held

"So Serul, I was wondering why exactly you came" Ichigo asked out of the blue which prompted a shocked look on several people faces at his sudden outburst, especially Serul who took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering him

"Isn't a mother allowed to visit her daughter once in a while?" she threw back at Ichigo who just didn't buy it and he managed to make her fumble nervously with the end of her clothing which Ichigo took as a sign that she wasn't telling the truth, as Ichigo looked at Urahara he said

"Well, a head of a noble house coming to the world of the living without anything such as a escort or guard, it looks to me as if you didn't want anyone to know that you were coming" he said lowering his head slightly staring into Seruls eyes intently until she finally cracked, as she let out a sigh she spoke

"Very well, I wanted to come so that I could catch me another handsome man!" She used a tone of voice as if she was not ashamed by this and was quite happy for everyone to know her true intentions "and it would so seem I found one" she spoke again in a more seductive tone staring at Ichigo who shook this comment off trying to blush as little as possible, but the truth was that Ichigo wasn't happy with the answer that she had just given nevertheless he accepted it with his thoughts swirling in his mind as to the real reason as to why she had come here.

In the passing days Ichigo had returned to full strength and could fight at his fullest with the others, without injuring them of course, and his recent near-death experience had caused him to gain a new ability, which was to call out his almost full hollow form at his will, which gave him incredible strength and speed but made him manically savage when he fought although he could only retain this form just short of five minutes

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted as he swung his black blade down over his head sending a crescent shaped mass of spirit energy at Yoruichi who had used shunko too late to fully counter his attack which sent her flying into a small mountain destroying it completely as she deflected it away from her where it narrowly missed Kisuke who was observing the training laid back on a deck chair on a platform a short way away from them.

"Crap" Ichigo mumbled in his slightly breathless voice as the dust cleared he used 'shunpo' to see how bad Yoruichi was, he found her dazed but mainly unharmed "need a hand?" Ichigo asked her extending out his arm as she reached for it and grasped it tightly and pulled herself up from the rubble she twisted his arm around his back and kicked his legs from underneath him "Agh what the hell!? Is this how you repay favours" he yelled writhing in pain on the floor where Yoruichi began to laugh and let him up

"You let your guard down too easily Ichigo" she chortled as Ichigo dusted himself off and threw her a death glare and before she knew it Ichigo had swiped her legs and slammed her on the floor, hard, as she opened her eyes she found Ichigos face inches from hers with the crooked grin etched on his face

"Your no better than me if I managed to get you down" Ichigo retorted sarcastically as Yoruichi tried to form words they got lost in her mouth and the only thing she could do was wrap her arms around Ichigos neck and kiss him which resulted in a heavily blushing Ichigo. After what seemed like minutes they pulled apart panting due to the lack of oxygen as she locked eyes with him they just stared at each other for a while before Yoruichi began to speak

"I-Ichigo... I lo..."

"Oooooh my, Yoruichi why do you ways steal all the handsome men!?" chimed Serul who had just appeared from nowhere who had also been observing everyone training as they both snapped their heads round to see Serul stood there with a slight blush on her face as Ichigo moved to stand he pulled Yoruichi up with him and Ichigo began to blush even harder folding his arms looking away

"Sneaking up on people isn't how a noble should act now is it?" quipped Ichigo as he remembered the look in Yoruichis eyes as he felt someone tugging on his arm he realised Yoruichi was trying to pull him back to the main group, as he snatched up zangetsu he began walking back with Yoruichi draped around his arm

"I guess there will be no hiding it now, now that my mother knows" Yoruichi told Ichigo

"Yeah it'll probably to the first topic of conversation at lunch" sighed Ichigo as he felt Yoruichis grip tighten

"It doesn't bother you does it?"

"As long as I'm with you, no, nothing will" Ichigo reassured her putting his hand in hers as they walked back where they would surely be greeted with shocked looks and jests about them.

"I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll never let you go"

"Yeah same here" Ichigo said before they shared a quick kiss before they made their way back smiling slightly.

* * *

A cloaked figure was walking down a hallway with ornate carvings in the wall lit only by a few torches giving a eary sense to the hallway as his footsteps echoed as his feet collided with the cracked stone paved floor and as he reached a door, the figure looked up slightly to inspect it and lowered his head where he wheezed the words

"arumded alach kamiaye" and slowly there was metallic clicking on the other side of the door which began to slowly creek open to reveal a large chamber with a black carpet gilded with red and gold along the edges, which ran straight forward and met with some steps which it continued up where it extended into a square shape and it ended there, but a dark wooden chair sat atop the stairs with the headrest carved into the shape of many skulls and bones

"Who enters there?" the figure in the chair demanded

"It is I sir, Alumen, I have brought news about the... item" and as he said these words the room erupted into hushed whispers some asking others if they had heard correctly until the figure in the chair raised his arm which silenced all of the others then the figure lowered his arm which prompted the now bowing figure to continue "it seems that our item was injured in a recent battle with his enemies, we did not capture him as he was too injured to be transported, also me and my subordinate would have not been strong enough alone to fight and kill his friends and possible others that resided in his place of recovery. Although I do believe that if we wait for the right time and send enough help we will be able to capture him without losing too many of our own, or altogether failing. And that concludes my report sir" Alumen then stood and looked at the figure sat in the chair who eventually spoke

"Yes, very well, we shall wait, for now. Well done Alumen please rest easy. You will return soon enough then, our goal will be complete!" the man yelled the last few words causing cheers and woops around the room to surface as Alumen turned on the spot and left thinking 'soon, soon, Ichigo Kurosaki, very soon you die by my hand!' as he began to laugh to himself which escalated into full blown laughter which echoed around the halls.

* * *

Ichigo was sat in a field which consisted only of lush green grass as far as the eye could see and he noticed that Yoruichi had moved and was nowhere to be seen, a sense of panic soon filled the young shinigami as he called out her name

"Yoruichi, hey Yoruichi where'd you go!? YORUICHI!" then he stood to spin around on the spot to see her stood there giggling at her boyfriends sudden panic with sweet smile that she rarely used and Ichigo began to walk over to her as another a figure resembling Ichigo appeared behind her as Yoruichi smiled innocently, but when the real Ichigo tried to warn by calling to her nothing came from his mouth, no sound, although it moved as if talking silently, as the Ichigo imposter trusted what looked like to be zangetsu through her stomach to about half way down the blade leaving blood gently dripping off the end of the blade as the imposter tore it out of one of her sides as her fingers dabbed the blood and looked at it as a scared and disbelieving expression crossed her face as she looked the real Ichigo in the eyes and Ichigo could only stand dumbstruck trying to shout and attack her assailant but he could do neither as he began to cry for his fallen friend, his fallen girlfriend. Slowly her body fell to the ground as the imposter licked her blood from his fingers and the zangetsu clone.

"ICHIGO!"

"Oh, oooh, she tastes sooo good" the Ichigo imposter cooed in a fake voice which caused Ichigo to build with rage as he beat the ground which had been stained with Yoruichis blood.

"ICHIGO!" came the faint voice from nowhere "ICHIGO!" it came again, but louder than ever as he felt a sharp pain in his cheek and then again on how other cheek where the world around him suddenly swirled and became black and it was all gone apart from the sickly and sinister smile that his imposter wore. Slowly but surely another world began to form around him as he came back to his senses

"Yoruichi?" he croaked his words heavily coated with sleep "Yoruichi is that you?" he asked with urgency in his voice

"Yeah Ichigo it's me" she said in a soft voice, as her face became clearer to Ichigos sleep laden vision he launched himself into her arms ignoring her sudden yelp of surprise and giggles from the others who were present who had decided to give the couple some privacy and had slowly left the room.

"Yoruichi, I thought I lost you" Ichigo said as he held Yoruichi tightly and let his tears fall freely into her shoulder As she let her hand run through his hair and the other rest on his back as a source of comfort for him "Yoruichi I... I mean he... no I..." Ichigo said rushing his words from panic "there was blood everywhere! And he... no I... licked it... and... an..."

"Ichigo, it's okay, it was just a nightmare, it's okay, I'm here" she reassured him in a calm but pressing voice as his berating began to correct itself and he began to calm down enough that Yoruichi relinquished her grip on him as he did the same. Ichigo was staring into his lap scolding himself for being so weak until a voice spoke

"Ichigo what was that?" it was zangetsu "that nightmare was different, I felt your pain too, that is not very normal"

'Man like I have any clue, I mean, it reduced me to nothing, and I couldn't even do anything about it!' Ichigo retorted at zangetsu obviously angry with himself for being reduced to nothing by a figment of his imagination.

"I-Ichigo are you okay? Ichigo?" Yoruichi probed as he was just staring into his lap with no real expression in his face, but as Ichigo was brought back to reality all he saw was Yoruichi and he couldn't help but stare, stare because for one; how beautiful she looked with a worried expression on her face and two; Ichigo thought she was dead, he saw it with or his own eyes, at least, he thought he did

"just a nightmare" he mumbled to himself as he looked away with a renewed sense of relief taking over him as Yoruichi forced him to lay down

"you should rest it is still early" she instructed

"Yoruichi"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me, please?" Ichigo pleaded with a look on his face that anyone would feel sorry for

"Of course, just for you" she whispered playfully in his ear causing him to blush a little as she wrapped her hand with his and settled her head on his shoulder "I love you Ichigo and I will always be by your side... whenever you need me to be"

"Thanks Yoruichi" Ichigo whispered "I love you to, I will keep you from harm, if anything that dream had made me realise, it's how much I love you" which caused Yoruichi to blush as he leant down to kiss her full on the lips with such raw passion that it set her lips on fire. After they pulled apart Yoruichi replaced her head on Ichigos shoulder cuddling into his side to give him comfort after what surely, she thought, had to have been something deeply disturbing to him 'not much can cause Ichigo to cry, I sure don't want to go through what he did, but... if he needs me to be there we will face this head on and I'll be with him every step of the way' she thought before her eyes slid closed and she fell to sleep with her and Ichigos hand entwined resting over his heart.

"Now that... is surely something we can work to our advantage" mumbled a short figure who was peering in the window to Ichigos room and had just saw everything that had transpired there "strange that neither of them saw or even sensed me there, must've been so caught up in the moment that they didn't care about anything else. Ha, love, there is no use for such an emotion, it makes even the best warriors weak" sneered the cloaked figure to himself as he disappeared from sight leaving the dark alleyway empty apart from a few leaves caught in an sudden gust of wind swirling, slowly descending before coming to a rest on the ground without a sound.

Over the next few days Ichigo and Yoruichi grew closer and more comfortable about displays of affection in public which, at first, they had been very nervous about although Yoruichi would sexually tease Ichigo which caused Ichigo to blush, much to the amusement of everyone around, and Serul had still being to try and steal Ichigo from Yoruichi who always came out on top and managed to shoo away her mother even when she got Ichigo alone in one of the halls of the Urahara shop Yoruichi turned up just in the nick of time and 'rescued' Ichigo from her mother's wrath which Ichigo was very, very grateful for. They had also restarted their training together which involved Ichigo fighting alone against Rukia and Renji away from where he would rather be, with Yoruichi

"Howl Zabimaru!" cried Renji slashing as Ichigo sending his zanpakuto at him which Ichigo easily dodged while in his bankai and attempted to counter his attack but was met by Rukias kidou

"Sokatsui!" Rukia cried creating a blanket of bright blue spirit energy which flew at Ichigo, who nearly forgot about her as she disappeared at the start of the fight and hadn't really had much input from there on, although this attack was weak and it was easy for Ichigo to bring his sword round his side

"Getsuga Tenshou" he said quickly not wanting to waste time as he used his Getsuga as cover for him to charge at Rukia who had deflected the attack not expecting returning fire from Ichigo, Rukia was even more shocked when Ichigo had his black blade against her throat

"Too slow, right now, you're dead" Ichigo stated through his hollow mask "it seems during my recovery time you have gotten slower" to this remark Rukia kicked him in the shin and lunched him in the back of the head

"IDIOT! You are the one who has gotten faster, you should train harder and harness this and use it to its fullest" Rukia said speaking in her usual posh voice which she only used when speaking to Byakuya Kuchiki, her brother.

"Bankai!" came the voice from behind him as he felt the sudden rise in Renjis spiritual energy and as he spun round he saw Renji with his bankai coiled around him with the pink coat draped over his shoulders "Hihou Zabimaru" he said as the giant skeletal snake reared its head and darted for Ichigo who also darted forward into the mouth of Zabimaru much to Renji and Rukias surprise. After the giant snake had stopped moving they both felt a huge crushing wave of spiritual energy released as Zabimarus 'segments' were blown away by a huge mass of black, red, blue and white spirit energy as Ichigos full hollow form arose from the remains of Renjis bankai. Before Renji could even think Ichigo had zangetsu up against his throat and chest pressing the blade onto his clothes

"You're too slow" his hollowfied voice rasped before kicking Renji to the ground

"Shakkaho!" came the voice from behind him followed by a red fireball flying at Ichigo who raised his free hand and pointed the palm at Rukia and her attack and gathered his spiritual pressure in it and sure enough, Ichigo fired a cero straight at Rukia who had to use Sode No Shirayukis 'Hakuren' attack to counter Ichigos cero which blew ice all over the battlefield

"hey you guys calm it down, you're gonna collapse this place if you aren't careful!" Yoruichi called as she rounded a corner to see Ichigo stood there in his full hollow form as she observed him she realised that he had a tail and what looked to be some kind of thin White armour all over his body though it was missing in some places to allow him to move freely, she also found that he didn't have a hole in his chest like a normal hollow and there where black and red stripes all over his body forming a intricate pattern

"Yoruichi are you okay? Stop staring, it's freaking me out!" Ichigo told her, she hadn't seen him like this before and those black eyes scared her, this wasn't her Ichigo. Almost instinctively she stepped back as he stepped forward "Yoruichi what's wrong?" Ichigo said his voice filled with worry

"What happened to Ichigo?" she asked as she looked to Rukia and Renji for answers, they both looked at each other then to Ichigo

"Yoruichi this is me... oh crap" he said as the realisation settled in that she had never saw him like this before "Yoruichi it's okay, this is just a new ability" Ichigo told her leaving his full hollow form as he did the armour broke off on the back allowing the rest of the body to fall forward and disintegrate into nothing on the floor and be carried away in the light breeze that was passing as a few bits of White hollow mask remained in his vivid orange hair. "Yoruichi are you okay?" he asked as she kept backing away even though he was now back in his normal shinigami form, and much to everyone's surprise she used shunpo to move away "Yoruichi wait!" Ichigo called into the air but got no reply

"Wow, she didn't take that well" Renji said who was being helped up by Rukia

"Maybe you should go talk to her Ichigo" advised Rukia who had begun dusting herself off.

"Yeah, I think I'll go do that..." Ichigo said mainly to himself trailing off towards the end as he flash stepped away to go find Yoruichi he heard the familiar voice

**" she didn't take tha too well did she? ha-ha good luck Ichigo, you're gonna need it"** Ichigos hollow joked

'man tell me something I don't know' he replied as he kept using shunpo to get to the bottom of the ladder out of the training grounds beneath the Urahara Shop, but instead of climbing it Ichigo decided to jump the length of the ladder to make a quick exit. Landing in the back room of the shop he searched for Yoruichis spiritual pressure and he found it outside with another which he didn't recognise which caused him to worry as he raced out of the shop nearly breaking the door on his way out he saw Yoruichi laid on the floor holding her left side as blood poured from a wound there

"Yoruichi!" he cried racing to her side "what happened? Who done this" he asked filled with worry as he saw blood trickle from the side of her mouth down her jaw line and she then raised her hand and pointed, Ichigo followed her sight and noticed a figure standing on a roof with what looked to be a zanpakuto in his right hand gleaming in the sunlight. Slowly Ichigo stood as the sound of footsteps came behind him as Orihime, Uryu, and Urahara appeared in the doorway

"Get Yoruichi inside, this one's mine" Ichigo said his gaze still locked onto the figure on the roof who hadn't moved an inch since his arrival, then Ichigo proceeded to remove zangetsu from his cloth on his back and Ichigo used shunpo to get close to his enemy and slashed although the figure had easily deflected his attack and countered with a lazy slash to chest which Ichigo stepped to the side to avoid and smashed his enemy in the face with Zangetsu's handle and kicked the figure in the chest sending him crashing into a ventilation system on the roof.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked the figure his face up-close with his own, he didn't get any response apart from a sudden burst of spiritual energy from the man which knocked Ichigo back a good ten metres and the figure stood with a orange aurora surrounding him as he whispered

"Split and devastate, Goranyu" and as he did so his zanpakuto turned into something similar to Ichigos zangetsu apart from the handle of the sword was bound in red leather and was extremely small compared to the blade itself which, Ichigo judged, it stretched just short of his body and the edges were straight, not curved and had ornate carvings on the blade. As the assailant raised his sword above his head Ichigo took this as an opportunity to attack, lunging forward slashing at the man's chest but his attack was blocked by a second blade, much to Ichigos disbelief, was the part of the figures sword. 'He detached part of his own sword?' Ichigo thought jumping back studying the figure that now held two swords one smaller than the other in both height and width

"My name is Hulag, and I hurt your friend because..." Hulag paused "because it would allow me to get to you, Ichigo Kurosaki" Hulag spoke as if he was waiting for something, dragging out all of his sentences 'I haven't got time for this, I'll have to end this quick whilst he still doesn't know how strong I am' thought Ichigo

"Ban-Kai!" Ichigo shouted as he was enveloped by a swirling mass of black and red spirit energy as a Getsuga was thrown at Hulag, from inside the swirling mass, which caught him off guard as he crossed both his swords as Ichigos attack collided with them pushing him back to the edge of the building. As the dust cloud cleared, it appeared that Ichigo had donned his hollow mask as he used shunpo to get right next to Hulag who was rooted to the spot, he had obviously underestimated Ichigos strength

"Who are you?! Why do you want me!? TELL ME!" Ichigo commanded Hulag was being overwhelmed by Ichigos crushing spiritual pressure "fine! I'll just kill you now" Ichigo said throwing Hulag into a small out-building on the roof where Ichigo walked up to him with rage and hate in his eyes he trusted zangetsu straight through his enemies stomach, then Ichigo twisted zangetsu as he withdrew his it causing Hulag to cry out in pain, but Ichigo didn't feel sorry for him because he hurt his one true love. Ichigo decided again to ram zangetsu straight through Hulags heart where he became limp and slumped to the floor as Ichigo used shunpo to get back to the Urahara shop as fast as he could with blood still dripping from the end of his sword

"Yoruichi! Where are you?" Ichigo called as he walked into the shop removing his hollow mask

"In here Kurosaki-kun" chimed Orihime from the room to his left. As he entered he saw Yoruichi laying there bandaged up her face stained with blood, her own blood. Upon seeing this Ichigo froze his mouth open a little and couldn't help but get angry, but also, worries for her safety at the same time.

"She should be okay in a few hours, it looks worse than it is, I managed to heal her wound fully these" Orihime said motioning to the bandages "are just a precaution" she finished

"Yeah, thanks Orihime" is all that Ichigo could muster

"You should go rest, you're barely out of recovery and fighting, you should be more careful" she told him

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll go do that" Ichigo said walking back to the room where he was recovering before but when he set zangetsu down and laid down all he could think about was the person he justly fought 'Hulag heh? I don't know anyone by that name, and I've certainly never heard of it before. Just another mystery I guess' he thought reassuring himself. As the hours past the shop began to quieten down as Ichigo fell asleep.

Meanwhile on the roof where Ichigo had fought and defeated Hulag his body still remained there the corpse's clothes gently rippling in the wind under a full moon. A groan came from the corpses mouth, as the hands and fingers began to twitch as if waking from a deep slumber, the corpse of Hulag sat up against the wall

"Agh crap that hurt thank god for who, no, what I am! That surely would have been the end of me if I was human". Hulag paused before speaking again "sorry master, sorry I went against your will, I was a fool not to listen". Hulag was mumbling to himself as he stood wincing from the pain he disappeared from sight "your time will come soon Ichigo Kurosaki! Mark my words".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here it is, chapter 4 of BHH it seems that I owe a massive thanks to "Hayden101" on this occasion as he did write the lemon for this chapter which also means that this now gets rated as a "M" story ^.^ I just don't want to get into trouble with the guys! Read, Enjoy and Review PLEASE I'M RUNNING LOW ON REVIEWS NOW GUYS! I DO NEED MORE OR THE STOCKPILED CHAPTERS WILL BE HELP. Yeah I really need to start chapter 5 anyway its now 13:47 GMT, UK so the new chapter should be up by the time the yanks get their act together and crawl from their caves (they do live in caves don't they?)**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 4

"Ahhh!" Ichigo had woken in surprise covered in a cold sweat, panting as he relived the same dream as before only this time, it was much more real, much more detailed, it felt totally real, only this time he got to experience the full thing as there was no one there to wake him up and bring him back to reality. Ichigo sat there with his head in his hands wiping the sleep from his eyes he slowly got up and walked to the room where Yoruichi was resting, slowly he cracked open the door to see her layer there fast asleep with the moonlight pouring over her features making her, if possible, look even more beautiful than ever.

"Ichigo" came the voice behind him as a chill ran down as his spine at being caught leering at Yoruichi. He spun round to find Rukia stood there eyeing him like he had done something wrong "come with me Ichigo" she said in her noble voice as she turned and began to walk down the hallway with Ichigo following a few feet behind with nothing said between the two, only the faint sound of their footsteps echoing off of the wooden floor beneath them, as she turned to her left and opened a door leaving it open, a signal for Ichigo to enter which he took not thinking too much about what he was doing as his mind was focused on how Yoruichi was doing.

"So why did you bring me here" Ichigo asked in a whisper as he sat on a cushion taking a cup of tea that Rukia had offered him, she said nothing whilst she dropped onto a cushion opposite him, taking a sip of his tea Ichigo became more relaxed shrugging of the horrifying dream, or, nightmare he just had and the things he'd seen

"Ichigo, do you love Yoruichi?" staring deep into Ichigos eyes, Rukia asked out of the blue which caught him off guard choking on some tea he eventually managed to answer the question

"Of course I do, I love her with every fibre of my being, I would risk my life for her and I will protect her from anything that anything and everything that tries to harm her". Ichigo said this with a sense of pride in his voice whilst staring into his tea before taking another sip, his grip tightening around the cup "but... I think that she doesn't feel the same way, after today I mean, when she saw me as a hollow, I mean even when I returned to normal I could still see the fright in her eyes and she kept backing away from me..." Ichigo trailed off with hurt in his voice now until Rukia spoke

"Ichigo, finding the one you love turned into a hollow would be a huge blow for anyone, even if they did know that it was really the person they loved most behind the mask. Trust me, I should know..." she said trying to reassure Ichigo "Ichigo, you have to let Yoruichi know how you feel and I'm sure you find the answers you are looking for concerning her feelings"

"Yeah you're right, hey wait... since when did you become so heartfelt and soft?!" Ichigo asked Rukia gazing at her who looked down her nose at Ichigo

"I am merely trying to help someone who is so blind, and stupid, that they can't see the obvious answers that are in front of them" Rukia retorted glazing her words heavily with the noble tone of voice that she had gained from being in the Kuchiki house which Ichigo hated so much, purely because it reminded him of byakuya. "You should go rest, Yoruichi also needs to rest, she would be more angry than happy to see you at this time of the morning"

"So what are you doing up this early then?" Ichigo asked Rukia who replied

"Drawing, wan..."

"No thanks, I don't need to be troubled by how bad your drawing is, I've got enough on my mind as it is" Ichigo called as he walked swiftly out of the door closing it behind him cutting of Rukias stream of insults as her sketchpad collided with the door where he had been stood moments before 'jeez and she's telling me not to wake everyone up' Ichigo thought as he wandered back to his room, before stealing another glance at Yoruichi.

"Ichigo, join us will you?" rasped the voice of Zangetsu as Ichigo laid down to sleep, slowly but surely Ichigo felt to sleep only to find himself awake in his inner world

"Guess you're not giving much choice are you? Ichigo muttered as he turned to see Zangetsu stood there whilst his hollow sat on one of the ledges of the building with a sadistic grin in his face as he eyed Ichigo. "So what did you call me here for then? Make it quick I'm tired" Ichigo mumbled just loud enough for them to hear him

"Very well, we will be swift" Zangetsu spoke as he cleared his throat "it seems the mysterious figure person that we fought is different to any of the enemies that we have met so far." Zangetsu paused to allow Ichigo to take in this information, slowly Ichigo nodded signing for Zangetsu to continue "it seems that his spiritual energy is built like differently; it is a mix of human, shinigami and hollow. It's almost as if he was a hybrid of a early holowfication experiment, but this is all guess work Ichigo, remember that" Zangetsu finished trying to think of what the figure was to no avail.

"A mix of all three?" Ichigo asked sounding surprised "you mean... like me?" he asked Zangetsu

"Yes in a way, where you have access to your hollow powers he did not. Where your hollow power is a separate entity although you can infuse the shinigami and hollow power Hulags spirit energy is the opposite of yours, it is already fused and cannot be separated, we think" Zangetsu told Ichigo as he stood there barely listening as his eye lids drooped.

"Can I go now? I'll sleep on what you've told me" Ichigo asked as he began to leave his inner world anyway as Zangetsu faintly nodded as Ichigo vanished from sight.

* * *

"Master... I am sorry I disobeyed your command!" Hulag spoke in a sincere voice as he knelt on one knee looking at the ground as his voice was lost within the large chamber

"You fool! Because of you the objective could know our unique ability" scolded the now pacing figure "let us hope that he didn't see you leave. Did you tell him of who we are?"

"No master, he asked, but I told him nothing. He is very strong we will need many to capture him" Hulag spoke still facing the floor hoping that his master would forgive him

"Yes we know this already, we are waiting for the right time, when he is at his weakest we will attack, but, I still have my own doubts... Hulag, you are free to go" the cloaked figure stated as he stopped pacing and pulled a dust coated book from a shelf and began to read, Hulag left quickly and thanked the gods for his masters lenience.

* * *

It was still night, Ichigo did not quite know how early, or late, it was as a cat sat next to him staring him in the eyes as it just sat there which scared Ichigo when he turned his head over to the side to see it sat there

"Who're you?" Ichigo asked groggily

"You mean to say you can't tell?" asked the cat as it sat there perfectly still just watching him "or are you afraid of the answer?" the cat asked as Ichigo looked away

"Heh, I wouldn't be scared of just some words, I think you got me all wrong... Serul" Ichigo said turning his head back to see Seruls face right against his. Ichigo let out a yelp as he backed away which caused Serul to laugh "what do you want from me now?" Ichigo asked immediately regretting this because of what Serul said in return

"Oh my! Where to start is the real question" she said seductively as Ichigo blushed "but that can wait until later, I came to you to ask what happened to my dear Yoruichi" Ichigo sighed and began to explain what happened to Yoruichi after she bolted from the training ground and the proceeding fight, though he did not tell of what Zangetsu told him. Afterwards Serul seemed satisfied and left giving Ichigo a wink making a light blush cross his face. 'Man she is something else' Ichigo thought as he pulled on his shinigami outfit and left Zangetsu propped against the wall before he walked out to the front of the shop where he walked in on Byakuya towering over Renji who was retreating, Ichigo just stared at the pair, looking between them with a confused look on his face

"I don't even want to know!" Ichigo said quickly as he held his hands up as both men looked at him, to this Ichigo walked off leaving the captain and his lieutenant to their 'business' as he went to see whether Yoruichi was awake or not, but much to Ichigos disappointment, she was still asleep he ached as he walked in and slid the door close. Yoruichi was laying there under her sheets in the bed with the pure moonlight pouring over her facial features causing Ichigo to blush as he caught himself staring at her, as Ichigo knelt beside her he couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to her just because he was being selfish and trying to keep himself from possibly injuring, or killing, Yoruichi, as Yoruichi lay in bed recovering from her injuries, like Ichigo had been before her, her walked to her side sulking.

"I promised that I would protect you Yoruichi and I failed" he snuffled "if you can hear me Yoruichi I'm so sorry please wake up, please." Little did he know that Yoruichi had indeed woken up only moments ago, just long enough to hear his last sentence and while his head was turned in shame she looked over to him and smiled while speaking his name. Making him jump in surprise and turn her smile into a smirk because of his blush.

"Do you really think an injury like that will do me in, not a chance" she finished holding in her laughter. It took him a moment to still his beating heart, all the same Yoruichi I said I would prote-mmm. He let his guard down giving her  
an opening to silence him in her favourite way. Only after a few seconds he began to give back, determined to win this battle for dominance. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and so he brought out his own to meet hers and push back all the way into hers unwittingly joining her in the bed. "

"So you want to move on the next step huh Ichigo?" she asked. He smiled because after her injury he resolved to make love to her and replied with a whispered

"Yes."

He claimed her lips as his hands snaked their way around her waist only an inch above the swell of her frosty well toned ass. His left hand began to run down her side cupping her ass and squeezing it gently before continuing on down her thigh, while his other drifted up and grazed her left breast and rubbing the sensitive bud beneath the fabric rewarding him with a moan. To say that Yoruichi was surprised by his talent would be an understatement she was at a loss for words wonder how his every touch was so erotic and they were just beginning! Yet she began to get Impatient with his pleasurable teasing they hadn't even removed any clothing yet. as if hearing her desires he brought his hands to the knot holding the corset to her and unravelled it while she went to work to his shirt. not being the goddess of flash for nothing Yoruichi got his shirt off first and immediately unzipped his pants. Finally getting her corset off he kissed her with every last drop of experience he had in him and began to move lower to her neck kissing and lightly nibbling on the delicate flesh and as lips neared her breasts she gasped as he lightly blew upon them with his warm breath. He leaned in to take her left nipple in his mouth while his hand grasped and fondled the other, they both instantly hardend under his touch while a moan of pleasure escaped her lips. he lightly nibbled and fondled her breasts as her hands ran though his hair and down his back silently urging him to continue. she could feel a large bulge racking against her thigh and she began grinding her lower half with that bulge to acquire pleasure and to find a vague measurement of his manhood, believing he had paid the current bud enough attention for the moment he moved to the other repeating the process anew. Yoruichi arched her back begging him to get on with it. Not wanting to displease her he moved down kissing her abdomen and bellybutton continuing down to her panties he breathed in her muffled musky scent arousing him further. As it was their first time he took a few second to gaze upon her. Noticing something different about her because he had seen her naked a number of times but she was almost glowing with exotic beauty now. Getting back to the business at hand he rubbed the tip of his member against her folds as an effort to please her and lubricate himself. when he finished he looked deep into her golden eyes as if asking for permission, his response was a smile and slow nod. ever so slowly he pushed himself in so as to cause her as little pain as possible. He gasped at the feeling, so warm so wet and tight he all most came there, but he persisted all the way to when their hips touched. she moaned with bliss adjusting to his length and arched her back against him almost begging him to begin. So he did slowly pulling out only to push back in harder and just a little faster. Picking up speed he started to groan as she moaned with him, her long smooth legs wrapped around his waist in a vice-like grip holding on for dear life while moving her hips in time with him. Minutes passed as he trusted into her each time harder and faster than the previous. He could sense his release coming, to quickly he felt. Yoruichi could tell this and knew it was to be expected being his first time as well. So she told him that she was close also to put him at ease. Wanting to release himself and her he took her breasts in his hands fondling and flicking the nipples hastening the feeling in the pit of her stomach. with one last powerful thrust he exploded within her as she did the same. He leaned in to capture her lips once more, when she suddenly flipped around onto all fours thinking that he would be under her. To her surprise he wasn't there but behind her waiting at her entrance. She smirked

"I must be rubbing off on you Ichigo." peering back at him and was rewarded with a smirk of his own. "

Yeah I kind of guess we weren't gonna do it only once, and I suppose I was right". She didn't respond only brushed against his midsection with her full ass. Needing no further encouragement he eased his length back into her waiting womanhood as his arms took hold of her midsection, thrusting in and out at a normal pace that came a rush one after a few minutes. The both of them were groaning and moaning in pure ecstasy. Ichigo wanted to give more pleasure as his hands found their way to her breasts. Allowing him to go deeper within her as his manhood began to throb and she was tightening around him. Only two names were heard seconds later as the each screamed each other's names as they both orgasmed simultaneously. feeling sleep begin its siren call to him pulled out of her breathing hard and gasping for air. he turned on his side to find his lover in a similar state.

"Wow Ichigo I didn't know you would be that great your first time" she said hurriedly before  
gasping for air once again.

"Neither did I Yoruichi, I am at a loss for words to describe it." She smiled and  
climbed into his welcoming arms as they passionately kissed before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

"My my Yoruichi, it seems that you really do love this Ichigo, seems that I may have to stop trying to steal him away" Serul mumbled to herself as she sat sipping tea in her room which was opposite Yoruichis own.

As Ichigo awoke he found himself laying in his back with a large warm weight on his chest, looking down he found a head of purple-ish hair smiling to himself as he remembered what they had done last night, and he didn't regret a single second of it he thought as Yoruichi stirred and set her head so that she looked him in the eyes where she pulled herself up that she could kiss him fully with such passion that it caused Ichigos heart to miss a beat

"Last night was amazing Ichigo, I love you" Yoruichi told him, her words heavily coated with sleep but filled with love

"I know thank you and I love you too Yoruichi Shihoin" he replied hugging her tightly as she laced her fingers with his as she lay draped across his chest admiring his eyes as he stared out of the window he asked something that Yoruichi never expected "do you think we will ever win this war? I just don't like the idea of Aizen using you to get to me" Ichigo told her seeing the look on her face

"With people as strong as you Ichigo, there is no way we can lose" she cooed trying to dispel his doubts about the war whilst listening intently to his heartbeat as his chest slowly rose and fell as he stroked gentle patterns into the back of her hand with his thumb. They lay there for quite a while simply enjoying each other company at their sudden 'couple' status. "I suppose we should get up, we've got training to do today" Yoruichi told Ichigo in a soft voice as she pulled away pulling on her top and slipping into her trousers before she turned and saw Ichigo staring into his lap "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just wondering... will you help me train today? it seems that Rukia and Renji aren't fast enough to keep up with me" Ichigo asked her with a blush on his face whilst Yoruichi walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips

"Of course I will, you know I want to be with you every moment I can be" she told him resting her forehead against his as they shared another kiss and Yoruichi proceeded to leave leaving Ichigo sat, still in bed, with his lips on fire. Eventually Ichigo decided to get up and took a shower afterwards pulling on a black pair of jeans with a red T-shirt and a blue jacket. As he walked his way to the kitchen area to get himself something to eat, as he ate he headed some hushed frantic whispering coming from down the hallway although Ichigo knew that it was meant to be private Ichigo strained his hearing so that he could hear

"No not now Renji! Someone might hear you!" came Rukias voice quickly followed by another

"Me? You're the one who makes all the noise!" Ichigo quickly recognised Renjis voice "Rukia, can I ask you something" Renji continued unaware of Ichigos eavesdropping, not waiting for a reply Renji continued "Rukia..." is all Ichigo heard as Renji lowered his voice even further which caused Ichigo, through respect, to stop listening in on his friends conversation only leaving vivid images in his head which were forming from the little that he had which made a slight blush cross his face as he shook his head to clear his mind. No sooner had he finished Nel had climbed onto the table

"Oh hi Nel" Ichigo said with no expression in his voice as he watched Nel sit herself down staring at him

"Itsygo funny hat man want to talk wit you" Nel chimed in her usual chirpy voice as Ichigo nodded and offered out his arm

"You coming?" he asked her as she crawled onto his shoulder as he descended the staircase into the basement, where he assumed that Urahara was

"Hey Urahara you wanted me?!" Ichigo yelled, still tired rubbing the remaining sleep from him eyes as he caught sight of Urahara walking towards him

"Ah Ichigo, I wanted to talk to you about your new... ability" Urahara stated as he led him off to the right near a mountain sized boulder making sure that no-one was around "Ichigo I'm concerned about your full hollow form" Urahara simply stated lowering his head so that Ichigo could not read his expression for it was hidden beneath the shadow cast by his hat

"Why's that? I have full control over it, I can tell between friend and foe" Ichigo stated as Nel sat silently on his shoulder staring at Urahara

"That isn't what I'm concerned about, you being you, you probably won't have noticed it being as bad as you are at detecting spiritual pressures"

"Get to the point hat'n'clogs!" Ichigo growled

"Okay okay, anyway, seeing as you er, lack, in certain areas of your shinigami abilities" Ichigo now seemed more pleased with his careful choice of words "you don't realise that when you used that form that your whole body is surrounded by your dense and raging spirit energy and you're crushing yourself from outside in..."

"Wait, wouldn't that mean I can't get injures if it is compressed that much?" Ichigo interjected suddenly interested

"No Ichigo, it compresses your spirit energy underneath your hollow shell, as it were, that is why you feel exhausted so quickly after using that form, and you know if you use it too much it will crush you body to dust and you will kill yourself. I suggest that you use that form as a last line of defence." Urahara finished now staring Ichigo straight in the face

"Wha... that's ridiculous why would in compress against my body and not fortify around me?" Ichigo asked quite shocked at what he just heard "and how do you know this?" he threw at Urahara

"Well firstly my guess is that it that you hollow form has instant regeneration doesn't it so there would be need in stopping you from being hit, this is stop shock impacts from, maybe, a cero or a blunt weapon as instant regeneration wouldn't stop any damage from these attacks and secondly, I am the former captain of squad 12 am I not? I see things you don't Ichigo" Urahara finished smirking at Ichigo who had just noticed the tightening grip on his shoulder as he noticed nel had tears welling up in her eyes as Urahara walked off leaving the two alone

"Uh, Nel what's wrong?" Ichigo asked slightly bewildered at what was going on as he picked Nel of his shoulder and placed her in front of where he sat

"The hat man said that itsygo will die and then... then..." Nel trailed off as she began to cry as she launched into Ichigos chest as Ichigo felt slightly embarrassed at having a child crying into his chest, feeling a rush of gratitude towards Nel he coaxed her on sniffing she continued "itsygo wouldn't be able to play tag with me anymwore!" she cried as she bawled into the front of his uniform with Ichigo being slightly dumbfounded at what's happening as he gently put his hand on the back of her head as he sat reassuring her that he wasn't going to die slightly chuckling to himself at Nels reaction which granted him a head but from Nel 'oh man this day is gonna be great!' Ichigo thought to himself as the other came to start their training.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5 of BHH! Also this chapter is about half the length of the previous two chapters just because I felt that this was a good place to end this chapter, you'll see why. Also i've started work on a Avatar fan-fic (james cameron one, not the crappy anime version) yeah, but I havent uploaded that yet, that will be coming next week (sunday) when i've finished it. Oh yeah a little note for you:**

**IF I don't get more than 3 PROPER reviews for THIS CHAPTER I will NOT release the next one until the conditions are met because I feel like I'm writing this for no reason (I got over 520 hits on my story LOL!) ALSO thanks Hayden101 I was actually going to integrate some of Yoruichis family quite soon! SO THANKS AND ENJOY!**

**EDIT: SORRY I LEFT ALL THE DIVIDER NOTES IN THIS CHAPTER! THEY HAVE NOW BEEN REMOVED/REPLACE**

**EDIT: IT WAS POINTED OUT THAT ISSHIN KUROSAKIS NAME WAS SPELT WRONG! ITS WAS "ISSIN" IT'S NOW "ISSHIN" THANKS DarkJason!  
**

**(Sunday 2nd May 18:58pm GMT, UK)**

* * *

"Shunko!" Yoruichi cried as she delivered a swift kick to Ichigos left side, who already stood in his bankai, which sent him crashing into a boulder causing it to be turned into a pile of rubble

"Agh crap that hurts" Ichigo cursed as he got to his feet brushing himself off as he knew Yoruichi would take this opening without thinking he kept himself ready, and sure enough Yoruichi launched at him but Ichigo was ready for her, as he grabbed her wrist as he dodged her punch and slashed at her leaving a slash in her chest which seeped blood as she stumbled Ichigo sent a Getsuga at her which she only just dodged but she was caught by the blast which made her fall. When the dust cleared Ichigo was scanning the area to find her laid face down on the floor

"Crap maybe I went a little too far" he said as he used shunpo to reach her side quick as he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground he turned her over to find her unconscious "guess that's all we can do for today" Ichigo mumbled as he picked Yoruichi up, bridal style, and grasped Zangetsu as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes. When Ichigo arrived back they were shocked to find Yoruichi in the state she was, Rukia was the most irate for some reason although she spoke in her calm, accusing voice

"Ichigo what did you do exactly?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously

"Hit her. I thought that was obvious" Ichigo said flatly not quite realising what he said "uh-I mean when we were training she attacked me and I-I countered her attack and accidentally knocked her unconscious, honest!" Ichigo blurted rushing his word trying to correct his mistake which managed to get howls of laughter from Rukia, Renji, Urahara and Nel as Ichigo placed Yoruichi down with such care it made the others stare at him until Serul came over noticing the commotion 'this isn't going to turn out good' Ichigo thought

"My Ichigo what did you do?" Serul chirped Ichigo merely grunted and left his bankai form and wrapped Zangetsu back in it's bandage sheath and set it in the ground as he took some tea from Nel who carried it over

"Thanks Nel" Ichigo said with a genuine smile which made Nel blush a bit as Nel sat in front of him and watched him drink and talk with the others until his curiosity got the better of him "er Nel... what're you..." Ichigo was cut off by a sudden pressure on his back as Yoruichi had sprung up and leaned on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck "oh so you're awake?" Ichigo asked trying to turn around oblivious to the others giggles as Yoruichi threw them a death glare they were all soon silenced

"Yeah, no thanks to you! What were you going to do..." she lowered her voice so only Ichigo could hear "were you going to steal me off and take me somewhere more... private?" she asked right into his ear where her warm breath sent shivers up his spine but caused his eyes to widen slightly and a heavy blush to cross his face. Regaining his composure Yoruichi had walked round and sat herself in Ichigos lap smiling up at him

"Ahhhh how sweet! My dear Yoruichi!" Serul chimed as Ichigo and Yoruichi both glared at her she regressed slightly and became silent

"Its weird how they are both so alike" stated Uryu who had just came back from training followed by Chad, who merely nodded at the couple and Orihime blushed slightly at the sight before her before she sat beside Uryu.

"How come you're here?" Ichigo asked Uryu clearly not knowing why he was here because the recent attacks were on Soul Society not Karakura Town

"Well Kurosaki, we're here to train" Uryu was talking like he was talking to a child as Ichigo gave a blank expression in return. Readjusting his glasses Uryu continued "when Yoruichi was injured we thought that it might have been another arrancar attack so we decided to start training to get stronger in case this was the first of many attacks" but he didn't get to finish because Ichigo held up his hand which silenced Uryu, much to his annoyance

"Not possible, the guy I fought wasn't an arrancar, he didn't possess enough spiritual pressure, he was more at a under-developed adjuchas level, but he was the size of a normal human which is confusing" Ichigo finished just in time to hear

"Doesn't take much" Uryu muttered under his breath but Ichigo just ignored him and looked towards Urahara who said he had no ideas either, he said that it would take time and research to find out who these attackers were. As everyone began to to finish their training and were beginning to head back to their homes Ichigo and Yoruichi decided to take a walk considering it was a warm night and it was approaching sunset, they both walked to the park which had a section of the river flowing through it which they decided to follow because the sunset looked beautiful reflecting off its surface.

Ichigo and Yoruichi sat on a grassy bank over looking the river against the towns sky-line which made for an impressive view. As Ichigo began to relax Yoruichi laid her head into Ichigos lap as stared up at his chiselled features, looking down Ichigo locked his eyes with hers and just stared and slowly he began to smile, his genuine smile, which sent tingles down Yoruichis spine causing her to blush a little. Wrapping her arm around his neck she pulled him in for a deep kiss, after several long moments they both parted because of the need for air where Ichigo brushed some of her bangs from her face behind her ear which made her marvel at how soft his touch was as she laced her fingers through his own enjoying the warmth that radiated from his rough skin.

"I love you Ichigo" Yoruichi murmured to him as she continued to gaze into his eyes loosing herself, shutting out the worries of the world, consuming herself in the moment that they were sharing right now

"I love you to Yoruichi, I'll never let go" Ichigo replied squeezing her hand slightly as she beamed at him as she felt his love for her as he pulled her in for a quick, yet, passionate kiss which made their lips burn when Yoruichi replied to his actions with the same amount of passion he showed her.

* * *

As they were walking back home Ichigo had to warn Yoruichi about his father who, in Ichigos words was a "complete and utter psycho" this caused her to raise an eyebrow at him asking him exactly how bad he could be she told him he had made a somewhat 'exuberant' entrance to his room when he was recovering, of course, her not being there she didn't see how bad he really was. As they approached the front door of the Kurosaki owned clinic Ichigo warned

"Stay a couple of feet behind me"

"Why...?" Yoruichi asked as Ichigo slowly turned the knob on the door and cautiously proceeded inside

"HELLOOOOOOO ICHIGOOOO!" came his fathers howling voice as a figure crashed into the floor where Ichigo had been stood just moments before "well done my son!" Isshin said as Ichigo began to beat him from the room

"What the hell?! You attack you're recently recovered son? This is a new low for you!" Ichigo called after him which got a giggle from Yoruichi who was standing near the doorway after she heard the commotion and thought it best to heed Ichigos warning "don't even ask" Ichigo told her in a tired voice as he beckoned her to follow him, and so she did where they entered his room only to be greeted by a lunatic of a stuffed animal who was promptly stuffed into a drawer which was propped shut to prevent its escape. "god I have no idea why I have to keep that, that thing!" Ichigo moaned who sat down on his bed resting against the back wall "welcome to hell" Ichigo stated as he looked at Yoruichi

"Well I don't know, I know of worse places to be" she told him as he looked at her disbelieving

"I very much doubt it, it'll really get worse when he finds out you're here, actually, he probably already knows. He gets stupidly excited when there's a girl in the house apart from my sisters" Ichigo explained which just made Yoruichi giggle even more

"You have sisters Ichigo? I never pictured you as the big brother type" Yoruichi told him

"Yeah well, looks like there's still a lot you don't know about me" he told her in a smug voice

"Oh yeah? I guess I'll have to get it out of you then. One way or another" she said walking slowly over to him leaning down to his face and kissing him full on the lips moaning from the pleasure as he retreated further back onto his bed as she advanced upon him as they removed each others clothes and defended into a night of heated pleasure and fell to sleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile downstairs in the Kurosaki clinic a battered Isshin was sitting watching TV until he heard the two upstairs

"Lucky Karin and Yuzu are out" he mumbled to himself "it seems you have truly become a man Ichigo, don't let her go"

* * *

As the warm morning sunlight spilled through the small cracks left in the curtains of Ichigos room spilling upon his face causing him to stir and shield his eyes from his sudden, bright awakening as he found Yoruichis arm draped over his chest, he smiled to himself as he turned to face her putting his hand in hers

"I'll never let go remember" he whispered to her as he brushed some hair out of her face 'she even looks beautiful when she sleeps' Ichigo thought as he found himself staring at her as it dawned on him 'I'm so lucky, I'm so grateful for what I've got right now' but Ichigos thoughts were interrupted by a gentle squeeze of his hand

"Me neither Ichigo" Yoruichi said hey words loaded with fatigue. Yoruichi giggled lightly as Ichigo let out a slight yelp of surprise.

* * *

As everyone was training together in teams in order to improve their teamwork Ichigo had been knocked unconscious twice by Chad and Yoruichi, which caused Ichigo to moan quite a bit more than he did usually but the others shrugged it off as just Ichigo, at the current time Ichigo was fighting against Renji and Chad who were putting up a decent fight

"Howl Zabimaru!" cried Renji as he slashed at Ichigo causing the giant skeletal snake to charge at him although Ichigo just used shunpo to evade Renjis attack quite easily, but it turns out Ichigo has forgotten about Chad who had delivered a crushing blow to Ichigos back causing him to keel over on all fours squeezing his eyes shut at the immense pain, as Ichigo went to stand as he began to pry his eyes open he saw feet in front of him, instinctively he jumped back raising Zangetsu in his hand preparing to fight to the death, but it was Ichigos lucky day there was no need for that. Before him stood Kempachi, Byakuya and captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo needed a moment to take in the impressive sight before him but Byakuya spoke faster than he could think

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are hereby arrested for breaking the laws of the soul society. Yoruichi Shihoin you are also under arrest for similar crimes" he stated coldly with no emotion in his voice

"Woah hold on a minute" Ichigo blurted as Yoruichi walked to his side "you can't just turn up here and arrest us! what are we being arrested for anyway?" Ichigo asked panicking slightly

"All will become clear when you get to soul society" Byakuya stated in his usual cold voice

"Ichigo we should go with them... for now" Yoruichi whispered to him trying not to be scared but Ichigo knew she was

"Okay we will come with you" Ichigo said as the three captains decided to open up a senkai gate back to soul society as five hell butterflies drifted out and slowly re-entered the gate signalling it was time for them to return as Ichigo and Yoruichi followed Byakuya and Toshiro with Kempachi following close behind Ichigo and Yoruichi as they held hands the whole time trying to give each other support as they closed upon soul society and the fate which awaited them.


	6. INTERLUDE 1 chill out it's short

**INTERLUDE 1**

**

* * *

**

**This is a little interlude to remind everyone that i have only had one proper review of chapter 5, 2 more are needed for me to publish chapter 6. Best get writing, but i expect the reviews to be comprehensive and pick at any problems (not too picky though please).**

**Props to "stangevoices" for leaving an example review! ALL FOLLOW THIS KIND OF FORMAT (Y/N)?**

**I also like your little guesses at what will happen in the story. Keep making these at the end of the chapters, or PM me and if they're good enough i might mold the story around a few of them. But no really they have to be half good though. Look out for chapter 6 that is, or might not, be coming on Sunday 9th (i think). Can i ask another favor? I would like people to either put;**

**THUMBS UP!  
or  
THUMBS DOWN!**

**to rate the chapters and pick out the flaws so i can improve. Cycle of life. FFS please add the story as a fave or either fave me, as an author, so you can see other stuff i write.**

**WOW I HAVE GOTTEN 652 PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY (HITS NOT VISITORS. THIS WAS AT 21:26pm GMT, UK Tuesday 04th May)  
**

**THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE GUYS!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here's chapter 6 of the story be sure to check out my Avatar fan-fic that i've writen just go on my profile and view my stories it'll be in there. I actually finished this chapter along with my Avatar fic 3-4 days early so I took a well earned rest whilst my friend, strangevoices, constantly badgered me to update early and tell him what was going to happen in this story. Needless to say he didn't get what he wanted. 1 MILLION points go to Hayden101 for bashing the American school system, anywho read, review and enjoy... please?**

**

* * *

**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 6

The torches on the Walls flickered in their rusted holders, the flame swaying slightly as a cloaked figure speedily walked passed them, their footsteps echoing off of the cold stone walls as the figure barged through the door at the end of the hall startling the guards whos hand flew to the hilt of their swords

"Master! Master!" the figure cried wheezing slightly as the guards recomposed themselves standing to attention

"What is it Alumen?" another figure sat in a familiar chair called "what is so important that you would barge in here?" the figure asked with a raised voice to show his anger

"There has been a, interesting, development regarding the package. It seems that he has been arrested, there is no possible way..."

"Be quiet, do not give up so easily" the figure interjected now walking down the step from his seat "this could work for us. Ready a capture force NOW!" the figure shouted with urgency in his voice as several people began to scramble around carrying out his command "well done Alumen, you have brought us valuable intelligence, as your reward I will allow you to lead the capture"

"Very well my lord" Alumen spoke bowing slightly before jogging lightly from the room

"Wait, I would also like to accompany the party to capture the package" Hulag cried from half way down the hall as he used shunpo to cover the rest of the distance "please master, give me a chance to redeem myself" he said kneeling down looking at the floor inwardly praying that he would be granted his wish

"Very well, maybe you will learn how a truly loyal fighter works" the figure spoke with his back turned to the pair

"Thank you" Hulag spoke, despite how filled with malice his masters words were. The two were now walking down the passage

"The objective is very strong, we will need many to capture him. Even more that he is now in the custody of the shinigami, we do not have enough time to build a force that large though" Hulag informed Alumen who simply laughed at his words

"We? We? Who said anything about we?" Alumen whispered looking sideways at Hulag "Listen, I don't like your lack of discipline and I don't want you with me. I need you to promise that you will follow my every order"

"I will" was all the conformation Alumen needed as he sped off to leave Hulag stood in the shadow of a statue holding a sword and shield as he silently cursed Alumen.

* * *

The blinding white light began to fade as well as the five hell butterflies that had accompanied them on their journey to soul society

"You will see the captain-commander now" Byakuya spoke in his normal emotionless voice gaining a strong glare from Ichigo who muttered insults under his breath as he entered the captains meeting hall

"Man it's so huge" is all Ichigo could say forgetting the current situation in hand brought only back to reality by Yoruichi who tugged on his arm "yeah, ok" he whispered as she lead him over to stand between where all of the captains were assembled with the head captain in his seat at the front of the room which was lit with the crimson light being radiated from the setting sun.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin" Yamamoto spoke in a loud voice "you are both here because you have broken the laws of soul society and since there is currently no Central 46 we" he said as he sweeper his hand in the air motioning to all of the captains "will decide your punishment" he concluded

"What exactly are we being arrested for?" Ichigo spoke, his throat dry from being scared and nervous

"You Ichigo are being arrested for fraternising with hollow genes and with personnel of a noble house. Ms. Shihoin you are being arrested for fraternising with a human" he told them both who stood there dumbfounded at what they had just been told

"The captains of the thirteen court guard squads will now pass a verdict" Yamamoto said as he nodded towards Toshiro.

"Guilty" Toshiro spoke looking away from Ichigo

"Guilty" Soi-fon called glaring at Yoruichi

"Guilty" said Mayuri

"Guilty" said Komamura

"Guilty" said Yamamoto

"Guilty" said Unohana in a quiet voice

The verdicts came spiralling around the room as some of the captains did not answer but simply nodded. When to room fell silent Ichigo was holding Yoruichi into his chest as she cried, devastated by what was happening

"NOT GUILTY" came the cry of four captains as the stood around Ichigo and Yoruichi and pushed them into a senkai gate following closely behind themselves, the senkai gate closing just in time to see several very astounded but angry captains drawing their zanpakuto and charging at the infidels, as they now were.

Ichigo was running holding Yoruichi in his arms who had no idea what had happened seconds before hand as she stared up at Ichigo as he looked down at her causing him to smile lightly which made Yoruichi blush as he looked back up and concentrated on getting to the end of the pathway. That was when Ichigo noticed there were others following him he looked around to see four captains running in his trail

"Focus on running Ichigo, all will become later" Kyouraku said giving a small smile to Ichigo pointing in front of him, much to Ichigos relief it was the end of the path and wherever the captains had opened it up to.

As Ichigo launched himself from the gate he recognised the familiar surroundings as well as the astonished faces of Uryu, Orihime and Chad and several others he didn't know

"Quick get in these gigais!" Urahara shouted to them promptly following his orders

"Man it's harder to get in my body, it's tight" Ichigo complained "what did you do to my body?" he asked Urahara who flipped his fan open to cover his face

"Nothing at all, I simply put a device under the skin which distorts your spirit energy so that soul society can not pick you up as easily" he explained

"You did what!?" Ichigo began to complain, yet again, but trailed off walking over to Yoruichi who launched herself into Ichigos arms and hugged him tight

"Yoruichi if you hug me any tighter you're going to crush me!" Ichigo wheezed. Slowly Yoruichi began to loosen her grip as Ichigo nursed his now bruised ribs but he didn't care, he now had ample time to see who had saved him from certain death earlier as he looked around he found that Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyouraku and Kempachi were all stood talking with Urahara

"Ichigo what's going on?" Orihime, Chad and Uryu asked but they were soon cut off by Rukia and Renji who had been also talking with Urahara

"Everyone, over here, now!" they called in unison as everyone sat down to be informed of the current situation along with the three people that he didn't know but Ichigo kept a careful eye on them.

Everyone was sat in silence as the four captains had finished telling their story about what had happened at soul society which was met with protests and comments similar to "that's not right" amongst others which made Ichigo feel a rush of gratitude towards his friends for taking his side so quickly and without question. Eventually the burning desire had began to eat away at Ichigo

"So who're you then?" he blurted out without thinking which made the others turn around and look between the three new faces and Ichigo

"You mean Yoruichi never told you of us? Well we are Yoruichis family, i know that you have already met Serul. I am Crezat, Yoruichis father and this" he said motioning to a young man sitting to his left "is my son and Yoruichis brother Compul" he finished smiling as he spoke noticing Yoruichi wrapped around Ichigos arm 'my how original' Ichigo thought processing Compuls name

"Well seeing as you're here I bet you already know my name, never mind. I'm Ichigo kurosaki nice to meet you Crezat, Compul" Ichigo spoke on a proud voice shaking their hands in turn as Serul returned carrying a tray of tea for everyone who took a glass and simply sat and talked, enjoying the 'calm before the storm' as it were. As for Yoruichi she was just thankful for having Ichigo at her side and him being safe and he reciprocated these feeling by tightening his grip around her and resting his head on her own as she muzzled his neck.

"Now Ichigo, we must find a safe place for all of us to stay until this blows over" Byakuya told him as the other three captains accompanied him and Yoruichi out of the training grounds beneath the Urahara shop.

"Until this blows over?" Ichigo asked with a sarcastic voice " you and I know perfectly well that they won't let this go so easily" he retorted slightly angered by lightly Byakuya was jesting at the current situation

"You can stay here in perfect safety" Urahara stated "Tessai and I will place special wards around the shop to prevent entry by senkai gate and any other methods, although we don't know exactly how strong these will be"

"Well, it's better than nothing" Ichigo said sighing lightly as the other captains agreed with him as they all left to get some sleep for the evening, much to Ichigos surprise when he got to the shop itself he found Uryu, Chad and Orihime waiting for them

"Why are you guys still here?" Ichigo asked yawning as Yoruichi walked slowly to their room

"We are going to stay here if there are any attacks from soul society, you're going to need all the help you can get" Uryu told him re-adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose glancing at Ichigo which was met with a slight nod from Chad to indicate that he too was staying

"I too will be staying" said Orihime, he usual happiness missing from her voice replaced with nothing

"Guess I've got no choice but to accept your help then" Ichigo mumbled before he bid them goodnight and stalked off to his room to find Yoruichi already in bed. As Ichigo slid under the sheets Yoruichi turned to face him, her eyes glazed with tears she had obviously been crying again

"Hey don't cry, everything going to be okay" Ichigo told her as he wiped some of the tears from her eyes as she closed her eyes and reopened them slowly fixing her gaze with Ichigos own as he pulled her into his body causing her to let out a slight sigh as she gripped him tightly determined to not let him go again

"Ichigo, why do they have to do this?" Yoruichi asked her voice breaking towards the end of her question

"I don't know but I know that I promised that I would protect us from whatever opposed us, and I intend to keep that promise" Ichigo replied whispering into her ear which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up

"Thank you Ichigo" is all he got in reply as she slowly began to fall asleep comforted greatly by his presence next to her. Soon after Ichigo to fell asleep after interwining his hand with her own

"Never let go, right?"

"Never"

The sunlight was spilling through the window spreading warmth across Ichigos face promptly waking him from his deep sleep, much to his annoyance but then he remembered. Ichigo brushed his hand across to his right only to find he couldn't his hand still in the clasp or Yoruichis. Ichigo began to crack open his eyes to see Yoruichis golden eyes fixed on him

"Morning" Ichigo mumbled still half asleep. With a smile Yoruichi returned his greeting although a lot more enthusiastically than Ichigo did "what were you doing anyway?" he asked still admiring Yoruichis features as they both lay facing each other

"Watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful. I thought that this ought to be a moment that I cherish considering what's going on" she said squeezing Ichigos hand as he traced patterns on the back of hers with his thumb. "Come on Ichigo we should be getting up, it's kind of late" Yoruichi told him which was met with moaning from Ichigo

"Five more minutes, it feels so early"

"Ichigo you sleep more than a cat does" Yoruichi told him tugging at his arm, as he rolled over he raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi

"I what? I think you got that the wrong way round. You do sleep like a cat Yoruichi, not me" Ichigo said putting his weight on his elbows as she giggled slightly and hit him round the head with a pillow which, sure enough, descended into a full pillow fight between the two resulting in an explosion of laughter as they both collapsed from fatigue on top of each other. Yoruichi shifted her head that she was looking up at Ichigo who was already looking at her, marvelling at her beauty brushing the hair out of hair eyes

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" came the shouts from down the hall followed by a rush of feet followed by the door to Ichigo and Yoruichis room being ripped open to reveal Renji stood there panting slightly as the couple sat up and looked at him waiting for a reason as to why he would barge in so suddenly

"Ichigo... we got... problem" Renji panted which made Yoruichi spring up ushered Renji out of the room leaving Ichigo to jump from his body and follow closely behind. When Ichigo made it to the front of the shop he was confronted with an overwhelming spiritual pressure which caused him to hesitate slightly before he continued out further, much to his surprise he found all of the others already fighting against their opponents which Ichigo recognised as arrancars, without thinking Ichigo launched forward unsheathing Zangetsu as he did slashing at Rukias opponent catching him off guard and killing him instantly as Zangetsu had cut cleanly through his body splitting him in half.

"Thanks Ichigo" Rukia called before launching into another fight

"THERE HE IS! KILL HIM!" came a roar from above Ichigo causing him to look up and he saw a arrancar that he didn't recognise. The tall figure stood there in the standard White arrancar uniform, his zanpakuto still sheathed hanging by his side only half of his face covered by his mask which had red and black patterns similar to Ichigos own hollow mask 'he hasn't got much spiritual pressure, he could just be hidin' it from me' Ichigo thought to himself as he took his stance and jumped at his enemy raising Zangetsu over his head and bringing it down quickly causing his enemy to stumble when they parried his attack with their own zanpakuto 'what the? I didn't even see him draw his zanpakuto'. Not deterred the slightest Ichigo released a fresh wave of attacks at his enemy who blocked and countered all of his attacks with surprising ease

"So what's your name?" Ichigo asked as they both stood oblivious to the battle around them

"Kiramuta, tell me, why do you wish to know my name Ichigo kurosaki?"

"Well it would be rude to not know the name of my victim" Ichigo replied with a smirk on his face

"Victim? Haha you surely do not think that such a low life lime you could beat me?! CUT CLEANLY, KUZAMI!" cried Kiramuta releasing his spiritual energy which made Ichigo cringe a little as it was pure, uncontrolled hatred and evil

"Man that's something else" Ichigo muttered raising his arm to shield his eyes from the dust cloud that Kiramutas release had created which was now dissipating but Ichigo began to sniffer when he saw Kiramutas release, nothing visibly had changed he was still the same height, build, everything only his spiritual energy was a lot higher bordering on captain class.

"So what exactly is your release?" Ichigo asked halting his laughter

"You will see soon enough" he replied in turn flying at Ichigo with incredible speed making Ichigo recoil as his sudden movements but not quick enough to block a punch that connected with the side of his face creating Ichigos mind to flash with his memories

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked himself momentarily forgetting his current battle which was all the opportunity Kiramuta needed charging for Ichigo again who caught the flash of movement from the corner of his eye and, instinctively, released a Getsuga straight at Kiramuta who didn't expect the attack and was knocked back, somersaulting in the air to land on his feet his chest seeping blood from Ichigos attack

"You released your attack on instinct. I would say that was impressive but for a maggot of your level I suppose that is how you fight" Kiramuta jested Ichigo who simply respnded by sending another Getsuga at him this time dodging it easily giving Ichigo enough time to use shunpo to get up close to Kiramuta and launch another wave of stabs and slashes at him that were this time stronger and faster much to his enemies surprise

"Bankai!" Ichigo cried as hos enemy stumbled back from defending the recent attacks. Ichigo wanted to end this quickly so that he could go and help his friends, though there was no doubt that soul society knew where they were now after releasing such a large amount of spiritual energy. Another Getsuga was threw at Kiramuta from the mass of black and red spiritual energy his bankai had formed around him causing it to dissipate in an explosion as Ichigo released another large burst of spiritual energy as he used his increased speed of his bankai to get behind Kiramuta and slash at his leaving a deep gash in his back as he fell towards the rooftop of a nearby building crashing into it releasing a huge dust cloud.

When Ichigo landed and the dust had settled Ichigo began to search the rubble only to find Yoruichi stood there

"You're too slow Ichigo, he already got away" she said walking towards him "I was so worried about you" she said as she got closer and leaned against his chest her arms snaking around his back then Ichigo felt the immense pain tearing through his soul as he saw the sinister smile on Yoruichis face as his own blood ran down her face and dripped from the wound on his back as he kneeled over

"It's you, you nearly killed me before!" Ichigo shouted

"Sorry I have no idea what you are talking about, but no you see, this is my true power I have the ability to copy peoples forms from your memories and use them against you"

"You... bastard!" Ichigo roared as he slashed at Yoruichis form but it stepped aside leaving Ichigo to hit nothing but the air

"Anger makes you reckless" Kiramuta told him as he slashed at Ichigo again creating another wound on his chest which sent another wave of pain through his body as he knelt on the floor panting "you've noticed it haven't you? You can't attack her can you? Love is what makes you weak, your emotions make you weak you could have been so much more Ichigo" Kiramuta told him

"Ichigo focus, don't listen to him, focus on your fight!" Zangetsu rasped in his mind

"Yeah I know!" Ichigo replied standing back up slashing at Yoruichi not thinking about who he was attacking he manages to land a successful hit which prompted him to begin attacking senselessly watching Kiramutas expression change to one of shock and horror at Ichigos sudden savageness

"How does it feel Ichigo, to attack and injure your own lover?" Kiramuta asked Ichigo still attempting to dodge his attacks but got no reply until Ichigo stopped and looked straight into Yoruichis eyes

"How does it feel to die?" Ichigo asked as the hollow mask began to form over his face and Zangetsu was slowly becoming white making cracking sounds as the hollow skin hardened around him causing a huge release of spiritual pressure which was visibly having an effect on Kiramuta who was recoiling from what Ichigo was becoming "sorry, but I don't have time to explain" Ichigo told him as he came around the back of Kiramuta with incredible speed slashing straight down his left flank cutting off Yoruichis arm and then plunging Zangetsu straight through Kiramutas heart. Ichigo was now releasing his full hollow transformation as Yoruichis form had disappeared and had gone back to Kiramutas true form which was slumped on the floor, blood pooling around his defeated opponent

"You freak" came the insult from Kiramuta who was looking at Ichigo "what are you?"

"Complicated" Ichigo panted suffering from his wounds staring at the blood soaked floor trying to find his balance Ichigo snapped his head up when he felt another mass of spiritual pressure coming from behind. Turning round Ichigo was met with a barricade of kidou which bound his arms causing Zangetsu to pushed against his chest then another set of kidou was aimed at his legs causing him to topple over as several pairs of hand lulled him up and dragged him off as he struggled to break free

"Quick get him in, others are coming" came a gruff voice from behind him "stop struggling!" he was commanded but he didn't listen and was rewarded wit a sharp blow to the back of his head dazing him but not knocking him out.

As Yoruichi, Rukia and Byakuya jumped up onto the roof of the building Yoruichi was shocked to see Ichigo being dragged away

"Ichigo!" she screamed charging at his captors as to were Rukia and Byakuya with their zanpakuto drawn,

"Yoruichi!?" came Ichigos voice from ahead. Yoruichi evaded a group of guards that were trying to slow them down which left Byakuya and Rukia to deal with them and judging by the screams behind her they were doing just that, but she didn't care she wanted only one thing, Ichigo, she was rapidly closing on her enemies now as they were dragging him into some kind of gate that gave off a red and purple light that glowed in brief periods with two large torches on either side burning with a purple flame "Yoruichi quick!" Ichigo called to her still struggling getting a hand free now attempting to pull Zangetsu from the binds

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed again as she reached, full stretch for his hand...

* * *

**Agh crap writers block! FAIL!**


	8. NOTE1

**this is not a chapter... obviously.**

**it seems that on Monday (week of 15/5/2010) my computer decided to have a mental breakdown and decide to keep rebooting everytime i turned it on. Fortunately through numerous people i have managed to fix my computer and is working like a dream, minus CS:S, DOD:S, HL2:DM, L4D, L4D2 etc. etc. The real reason i'm writing this is to inform you that the chapters are going to be LATE! i know i cant help it though. SORRY!  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**As you probably already know this chapter and all the others will be a week late because my computer decided to just go BOOM when I was playing counter strike: source. My my that game can do some impressive things. Now that I am a week late I am also a chapter ahead of myself which is good (this means chapter 8 is already done). Which means I can also add a little incentive to my story now. Below there is a series of numbers that form something, whoever manages to decode it will get chapter 8 as soon as I see a decent review and the correct answer. I also want other people to review and put forward their ideas so that I might be able to add them to the story, credit will be given where credit is deserved.**

**3862533673 – 3437 – 46 – 8447 – 7278**

**put the correct answer in the bottom of your review! THANKS NOW READ! ALSO I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR MOTIVATION THESE TAKE NEARLY A WEEK TO WRITE ALONGSIDE MY AVATAR FIC!  
**

**

* * *

**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 7

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed reaching out to grasp Ichigos own outstretched hand as he was being dragged away. Yoruichi launched herself forward and clasped his hand tightening her grip the moment she felt contact but her relief was short lived as her hand slipped from his "Ichigo!" she screamed again beginning to chase after her lovers captors, she was soon on their heels and she pushed herself harder sprinting towards the gate that they had used to get here

"Quick! Quick! Close the gate" ordered one of the taller captors

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted struggling to free himself from the powerful kidou bindings "crap... Yoruichi!" he shouted again his voice becoming hoarse but it was too late Ichigo was being dragged down a stone flagged hallway with torches hanging in rusted brackets upon the wall burning with purple flames. Ichigo readjusted his head in time to see the blue sky of his home disapear as the giant gates closed with a loud slam and he heard a faint banging coming from the other side which became quieter as the door faded away into nothing as the passage around him began to spin and blur as Ichigo fell into darkness.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi screamed as she was on all fours in front of where the gate had been moments ago, her crying was only interrupted by the footsteps of several people behind her

"Yoruichi" Rukia said placing a hand on her shoulder "he will be okay" she told her reassuringly helping Yoruichi to her feet. Yoruichi said nothing but began to walk back to the Urahara shop as the others looked on. No-one was seriously injured from the battle apart from a couple of cuts and bruises but it was Yoruichi who had been injured the most not physically, but emotionally she felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest, she felt so empty without Ichigo by her side, his crooked toothy grin gave her warmth and laughter.

Days had now passed and Ichigo still hadn't come back and Yoruichi was still feeling like an empty shell, she hadn't been eating properly, she would just lay in bed for hours after everyone else moving her hand over where Ichigo slept and she was often woke from her sleep by the others because she was supposedly screaming Ichigos name over and over.

"Yoruichi may I sit with you?" asked Rukia who was sitting on the porch of the Urahara shop. She did not answer but gave a slight nod, as Rukia sat next to Yoruichi she glanced at her and noticed that her hair was untidy and she had dark rings around her eyes from lack of sleep due to he frequent and disturbing nightmares she had. "Yoruichi I know this must be hard for you but you must believe in Ichigo, he's stronger than you think"

"No" Yoruichi said pausing for a moment "I know Ichigos true strength and I do believe in him it's just that I don't know where he is or what is happening to him. He must be alone, scared" she told Rukia her voice trailing off. Since then nothing was spoken between the two as they both sat there watching the stars overhead, their breath becoming mist in the air.

* * *

Ichigo had awoken in a dank chamber laid on a stone platform against a wall which Ichigo thought was some kind of bed. He slowly sat up nursing his aching neck scanning the room to find nothing else of interest in there apart from the last resident of the cell, now a mere skeleton hanging in shackles. At the far end of the room there was a purple pulsating barrier and beyond that Zangetsu was floating in the air wrapped in the bandage sheath surrounded by a blue light. Instinctively Ichigo charged at the door only to be thrown back to the far end of the room, the barrier still intact.

"Ah it seems your awake" echoed a voice "follow me" said the cloaked figure who appeared outside of Ichigos cell removing the barrier with a tap of his finger tossing Zangetsu at him, catching it Ichigo thought it best to follow him. After a while Ichigo spoke to the figure

"So why did you give me my zanpakuto back? Surely you should know that I would try and escape, right?" Ichigo asked his cell guard

"Then why haven't you?" he asked stopping and turning to face a door "in there... awaits death or life. It's up to you to chose wisely" he spoke before walking off in the direction he had come.

"Oh thanks" Ichigo muttered sarcastically pushing one of the large wooden doors open with a loud creaking sound following as the door opened and closed

"Ichigo Kurosaki, it seems that you have deemed it fit for you to join us" came the voice from the darkness sneering slightly

"Well, I don't know exactly who I have joined" Ichigo said into the darkness which was soon lit by torches revealing a straight path leading up to a pedestal. Ichigo used shunpo to quickly cover the distance, looking into the pedestal he noticed it was carved out into the shape of a bowl almost filled with swirling water "uh, what's this?" Ichigo asked the air around him

"That is Creyalté. It gives vision of person that the user wants" the stranger told him stepping into the light a little, but only enough so that their face was still covered

"Okay, but why?" Ichigo asked again

"You were told when you entered her that death or life correct?" the stranger asked not waiting for answer "well, this is it, in a way. See those people?" the figure asked "you must chose one to die and one to live." As Ichigo looked down into the bowl he saw Yoruichi and Rukia sat on the step of the Urahara shop

"Yoruichi..." the voice escaped Ichigos lips before he could think about what he was saying "no, no I can't do it! I won't!" Ichigo shouted not wanting to be responsible for the death of either Rukia, his closest shinigami friend or Yoruichi, his girlfriend.

"You refuse do you?" the figure asked with a slightly jubilant tone in his voice "do you know the price for non-compliance? It is death FOR BOTH!" the figure shouted laughing heartily at the end of his sentence

"You sick freak!" Ichigo called placing his hand on Zangetsus handle but his zanpakuto did not come free from its sheath

"Oh you don't know about that either it seems, we enchanted your zanpakuto so that you can not use it in any way, shape or form whilst here unless permitted" the stranger told Ichigo laughing harder at his struggle.

* * *

Yoruichi and Rukia were still sat on the step outside the Urahara shop their breath becoming mist in the cold crisp air, Yoruichi snapped her head round to her left watching intently as some leaves blew past, turning her head back she looked into the sky and shifted nervously

"Yoruichi what's wrong?" Rukia asked concerned at her friends actions

"I thought I heard... no never mind" she said smiling slightly a how nieve she was being. It was not possible that Ichigo could contact her, he was being held somewhere far from her, or worse he could be dead. 'No don't even begin to think like that! Ichigo will live because I love him!' she berated herself for doubting Ichigo and nearly falling into the trap or self pity and regret.

"You two really shouldn't be out here you know" said Renji as he sat next to Rukia who leaned her head on his shoulder whilst Renji put his arm around her, unluckily for the two this didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi who simply stared and raised an eyebrow at them both

"Everyone needs their rock" Rukia said seeing Yoruichis expression "even if he is an idiot" Rukia finished much to Renjis dissatisfaction as they all began to laugh and enjoy themselves.

As the say progressed the tension within the Urahara shop had subsided quite a lot realising that the soul society was not going to act upon such a large release of spiritual energy which was uncommon but Urahara simply reasoned that they would use them to kill of arrancars or the arrancars would kill them, either way leaving less work for soul society.

Everyone was beginning to enjoy themselves more but never losing sight of their goal; to protect themselves from any attack and rescue Ichigo from his captors. Captain Kyoraku was enjoying himself the most drinking extortionate amounts of Sake and chasing after Serul much to the rest of the families amusement, Captain Ukitake was busy entertaining Nel quite a lot of the time not being able to do much due to his illness. Chad, Orihime and Uryu were able to stay a the Urahara shop and train as much as they wanted due to school being on holidays, although Byakuya was simply not happy with the current situation. He was a outlaw of soul society, there was a new mysterious enemy to keep at bay, the arrancars had deemed this time fine to attack frequently, he had to stay with this preposterous former captain and worst of all Renji was 'courting' Rukia although Byakuya managed to find good within all of these downfalls. It was that it gave him a reason to check up on Rukia without seeming too normal for his liking though Rukia already knew what was happening.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the dimly lit room his back against the pedastall entering his inner world.

Slowly the sideways blue buildings formed around him as did Zangetsu and his hollow

**"Yo! 'bout time you came to see us king"** his hollow greeted him

"Welcome Ichigo, it has been too long" Zangetsu said walking down from his perch on the flag pole

"I need suggestions on getting out of here, and fast" Ichigo said looking between the two of them. Ichigo stood waiting for a response but none came "seriously you got nothing!" Ichigo asked his anger rising

"Sorry Ichigo it looks like you're going to have to do what they want" Zangetsu said "this... is more of a trial of your strength. Following their orders IS the quickest way out of this mess." Ichigo just stood there rooted to the spot utterly distraught by what he had just heard

"I suppose so, but he's asking me to choose between Rukia and Yoruichi I can't..." Ichigo began to explain but he was cut off by his hollow

**"surely there is no competition? Yoruichi is your girlfriend, Rukia dies"**

"Yeah but she means a lot to Renji and Byakuya both, plus she was the one who gave me my power am I going to repay her with death?" Ichigo retorted losing patience with his hollow. "Actually there is something you can do" he directed at his hollow with a sadistic smirk on his face which caused his hollow to suddenly become nervous.

* * *

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi said as she stood on the top of a building leaning against a little out-house "Ichigo is that you?" she asked again but she got no reply which began to make her scared

"Yeah it's me" said Ichigo stepping around from the shadows with Zangetsu in his hand 'fresh back from exterminating a hollow' Yoruichi thought as she swelled with pride as Ichigo gave his genuine smile. Yoruichi was putting her arms around Ichigos neck as backed her into the wall kissing her deeply, but Yoruichis euphoria was cut short by a raging pain in her chest. Looking down Yoruichi found Zangetsu buried in her chest

"Ichigo..."

"How does it feel?" Ichigo asked twisting the blade one way then the other causing Yoruichi to shriek in pain. "This is payback bitch!" Ichigo shouted slapping her across the face laughing manically as she began to lose consciousness, the world swirling around her.

"Agghhhhh!" Yoruichi screamed as she sat bolt upright panting covered in a cold sweat

"Yoruichi what's wrong!" Rukia shouted as she came into Yoruichis room to find Yoruichi sat with her arms around her legs rocking forwards and backwards staring at the floor in front of her sobbing quietly. "Yoruichi are you okay?" Rukia probed but she got no response so she put her hand on her shoulder making Yoruichi snap her head round staring Rukia in the eye obviously very scared by what she had just experienced.

As the day drained on Yoruichis began to pull herself together much to the relief of the others, the last thing they needed was some crazy noble in the space that could already be classed as overcrowded. As Yoruichi watched the others train on the basement of the Urahara shop she couldn't help but drift back to when everything was fine and her and the three captains weren't fugitives being chased down by soul society.

Yoruichi had been sat on the roof of the Urahara shop for some time now just looking out into the deep blue sky covered with clouds and stars drifting lazily across the horizon. Yoruichis breath was becoming steam in the air as the night rolled in.

"Hey pretty lady" came a voice from behind her followed by footsteps on the porcelain roof tiles of the shop, she was initially scared by the sudden announcement of this strangers presence but then she felt the spirit energy. It was so familiar it was like she had known it all her life

"Ichigo..."


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's chapter 8 of the story. It seems that I managed to get this one to around 2,900 words which is nice. Oh and before I forget, there won't be a puzzle this week because I haven't written the next chapter yet, sorry! I am now going to explain the puzzle to you;**

**Predictive text on your mobile/cell phone though I found that on some phones that the first word doesn't appear in the dictionary, how strange ^.^ Oh and one more thing, I had a huge drop-off in readers for the last chapter so I am urging you to go back and read chapter 7.**

**Look at the "Samsung Monte" mobile/cell phone. Looks good right? I'm thinking of getting it.**

**R&R PLEASE**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 8

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked turning towards his voice launching herself at him as he stood there and simply held her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest. "Ichigo what's wrong?" Yoruichi asked looking only to see Ichigos face looking down at her with black and yellow eyes and a White face causing her to gasp and back away her eyes full of fear

**"Well that was, uh, different"** the hollow spoke advancing on Yoruichi **"get back here back, I've got a message for ya"** she called to Yoruichi who had already began to make her way to the Urahara shop. Upon arriving at the Urahara shop Yoruichi was greeted by Byakuya and Renji who both had concerned looks on their faces seeing Yoruichi running towards them

"Miss Shihoin what's wrong?" asked Renji in a feeble attempt to greeted her properly though she didn't need to answer because Renji had already caught sight of who was chasing her, drawing his zanpkauto he stepped from the porch of the shop meeting the hollow half way

"So came for another crack at us arrancar?" Renji asked the hollow who had since stopped running and came go a stop "wait... Ichigo is that you? Renji asked recognising the face illuminated by the moonlight whos eyes shifted to the figure coming from the shop

"Well well, I wondered when you make an appearance" came the happy-go-lucky voice of Urahara

"**Heh well Ichigo isn't the sharpest tool in the box, although he certainly is the biggest"** the hollow chuckled to himself

"Don't talk about Ichigo like that!" spat Yoruichi, eyes full of fear making the hollow feel slightly scared 'jeez she's feisty'

"You best come in" called Urahara who proceeded back inside of the shop the hollow using shunpo to follow close behind downstairs into the training area where everyone else was resting. Urahara had since changed the basement to reflect the time of day seeing as they would spend most of their time down there in the coming months. As the group sat along side the others the rest all gave a collective gasp at seeing a hollow sitting with them who, of course, simply ignored them and stared off into space.

"Well" Urahara spoke at last breaking the awkward silence that had decsended over the group "why are you here?" he asked the hollow who didn't move the slightest

**"I've been sent by king to give a friggin' report, as it were"** the hollow spoke in Ichigos voice except it was harsher and well, more hollow. The hollow sighed deeply **"it seems that those nut jobs who captured king have decided to play a little game. It seems that Ichigo mist chose between life and death..."**

"Well isn't it obvious what he's going to choose? Even Ichigo isn't that stupid" interrupted Renji gaining a death glare from Yoruichi

**"As I was saying" **the hollow continued not deterred by the interruption now pacing in a small circle** "there is a difference to this game. He picks life or death for two people. He must choose life for one and death for another"**

"And if he doesn't?" Uryu asked

**"Death for both"** the hollow stated **"it's quite ingenious when you think about it. Either one or both and you can not give your own life."**

**"No... No that's not right!"** cried both Rukia and Yoruichi together looking at each other with fear and disbelief in their eyes

"My my it seems Ichigo is in quite a pickle" Kyoraku said laid on the floor his hat over his face chuckling to himself at the young mans situation "I'm sure he can handle himself" he added sitting up "but we still need to do something" he told the group his voice growing serious

"You're right we do" said Yoruichi steadying herself

"No, we can't do too much about this whilst soul society is after our heads and not to mention the constant arrancar attacks" stated Byakuya looking at the tea in his hand "all we can do is support Ichigo when he makes it back" he said raising his head looking at Yoruichi. "He will make it back, he's stronger than you know. Which means you" he said turning to face the hollow "need to go back, you are a source of his power, he needs you there"

**"Yeah I suppose you're right but... it's soo gloomy there. It's dank and cold and..."**

"Go. Now." growled Byakuya at the hollow losing his patience with the hollow, and with that the hollow disappeared through a garganta which left all of the others sat there in silence.

* * *

**"Yo! I'm back! Hey king get in here!"** shouted the hollow who had since reappeared in Ichigos inner world.

"So how did it go?" Ichigo asked sitting on the ledge of the buildings of his inner world as Zangetsu stood silently behind Ichigo

**"They took it kind of well for being told that possibly two of 'em were gonna die"** the hollow said staring into the sky which was cumulation dark clouds.

"I didn't tell you to say that!" Ichigo yelled

**"Yeah well at least they know the truth now!"** the hollow retaliated **"you can't expect them to accept the sudden unexplained death of someone can you?"**

"But sometimes it's better if they don't know the truth! Like now! They know one of them is going to die, and I'll bet you anything that Rukia is thinking she's going to die because I'd choose Yoruichi over her! YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo screamed searing his own throat. His hollow simply sat down and rested his back against one of the buildings

**"What's done is done, you can't change that"** his hollow told him after a few long moments

"Yeah I know, I'm going" Ichigo said as he was leaving his inner world only to reawaken in the same dark, cold chamber where he first sat down for what seemed hours ago.

"Ah back from dreamland hey?" the figure called out "I must say I admire you for even holding out this long, but sleeping soundly with the weight of someone death on your shoulders, that's just something else" they finished falling silent again leaving Ichigo to his thoughts. 'I'm screwed' was the only answer he arrived to when ever he thought of a way to escape this hell hole. Ichigo decided just focused brute force and walked up to the doors he had entered and yanked them with all his strength and nothing, the door didn't even move in it's frame

"It's futile, trying to escape I mean" the figure called out to Ichigo laughing heartily at his pathetic attempts of escape as a sudden realisation dawned on his captor 'Could it be? No they wod never do that!'

"I will be back, I must leave you for a short while . Don't break my doors please." the figure said before he left leaving Ichigo on his own

"You know what I heard the other day?" a low level shinigami asked his friend as the stood guard outside of the squad one barracks

"Oh yeah and what's that?" he replied in a sarcastic voice

"Apparently that substitute shinigami Ichigo or something like that and four captain as well as someone from the Shihoin house have all been made fugitives of soul society. It's rumoured as well that the substitute has the powers of a hollow"

"You mean like an arrancar?"

"Yeah maybe"

"Well well it seems that you two are quite well informed, tell me where did you hear this nonsense?" demanded Captain Komamura who was towering over the two guards

"C-Captin there are lots of rumours flying around" the guards stumbled nervously

"Hmmm very well I'll leave you to your work, but I forbid you to spread any more lies such as the ones you just spoke" said Komamura as he used shunpo to leave the area quickly

"Yes Captain!" the two guards called after him.

"Come in" called the Captain commander seated behind his large desk looking over some paper work "aah Captain Komamura so good to see you again" Yamamoto spoke addressing Komamura as a friend "I trust that you would come to see me in person in regard of the plan"

"Yes Head Captain that is why I am here. It looks as if the plan will be prepared and implemented within the next couple of days. Although why? Why are we going to do this? Surely we could just leave nature to take it's course, as it were" Komamura spoke attempting to use a non threatening voice

"No Komamura we must do this otherwise the arrancar will think we have become weak without another four Captains missing..."

"But we are!" Komamura told Yamamoto raising his voice trying to persuade the Head Captain round to his way of thinking. After several long moments Yamamoto spoke

"I would never expect this from you Komamura. I think you should leave"

"Yes Captain Commander, sorry Captain Commander" Komamura replied quietly before striding quickly from the room inwardly cursing for his outburst 'This is madness' he thought to himself looking over soul society before disappearing into the night.

Ichigo had been slumped against the pedastall for what seemed to him like a day, much to his dismay it had been little over two days and was the early hours of the morning in the living world.

"Okay Mr. Kurosaki I am bored of your endless stalling. You have twenty minutes to choose between Rukia or Yoruichi" his captor spoke from the darkness

"Wait wait! You said there was no time limit!" Ichigo shouted but his plea fell on deaf ears. "Crap what am I going to do?" Ichigo murmured as he looked into the pedastall

"The only thing you can do Ichigo. You're going to have to choose" Zangetsu told him from the depths of his soul

**"As much as I hate to admit it king, the old man is right there's nothing anyone can do now"** the hollow spoke sounding almost sorrowful as Ichigo steadied himself over the pedastall and licked his dry lips and clearing his throat he called into the darkness

"The one I choose to die is... Rukia" Ichigo said his voice breaking slightly ashamed at what he had just done. Focusing his gaze into the swirling depths of the pedestal it began to glow red and form a vision of Rukia who was now training in the underground room under the Urahara shop along with several of Ichigos friends. When the red glowing stopped the vision in the Creyalté became sharp and clear, from the view Ichigo had it looked as if he was stood about ten to fifteenth metres away from Rukia to see her zanpakuto dip slightly and her hands loosen around the hilt, slowly the zanpakuto fell from her grasp and stuck itself into the floor as Rukias hands crawled to her face. Letting out a blood curdling scream Rukia covered her own mouth and nose attracting the attention of the others who were trying to help Rukias hands away from her face though they were not succeeding causing Her to fall to her knees then fall on her back her hands falling from her face, her chest ceasing to rise, her eyes blank and lifeless. Ichigo stood staring into the pedastall not believing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Rukia... I truly am" Ichigo said gripping the sides of the pedastall tightly making his knuckles go white and his fingers hurt as hot tears stung his eyes

"Ohho so it seems that you are stronger willed than I thought. Don't worry your friends won't have to experience that again... it gets worse every time. The choices also become harder" the mysterious person said from the darkness who had since begun to laugh manically

"No! No! NO! I WONT LET IT HAPPEN!" Ichigo roared releasing stupendous amounts of spirit energy at once as if someone had opened the flood gates letting everything spill out "you won't get away with this!" Ichigo shouted as the darkness began to recede revealing a small chamber, but more to Ichigos interest, a single man sat in a chair wearing white trimmed with red and gold. Flash stepping over to the seat Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu and swung down causing the mans eyes to widen with surprise though it was too late now because Zangetsu had already cleaved the man in half down to his rib cage. Tearing Zangetsu from the mans corpse he tore away several chunks of flesh which created a sick splattering sound on the cool stone floor when they connected with it. Ichigo stood there examining the corpse as blood seeped from it but Ichigo was only interrupted from his thoughts by a creaking noise from the other end of the room, soon enough Ichigos instincts kicked in and he shunpoed to the source of the noise and held Zangetsu at the neck of a unsuspecting girl who was handling a silver tray with a few cups on it as well as some other things, she gasped at his sudden appearance

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded staring at the girl causing her to look away and blush slightly

"I could ask you the same thing" she retorted gaining a death glare from Ichigo who pressed Zangetsu harder against her flesh "okay okay, I'm master Uryams servant, or was, not by choice of course" she told him "so who're you?" she asked again taking a second to look Ichigo up and down

"I'm the guy that was kidnapped by these morons and imprisoned and who had to just kill one of their friends!" he shouted to her face causing her to recoil slightly

"So it's true..." she murmured "come with me" she said throwing the tray she was holding to one side grabbing his arm apparently not frightened of him

"And why should I trust you?" he asked snatching his arm away from her grasp taking up a defensive stance again thinking she was leading him into a trap

"You shouldn't, but I can get you out of here, I have to" she told him in a hushed voice "now, you can either stand here and be killed then never see your friends again or you can come with me and get the hell out of here" she finished. Ichigo was rooted to the spot 'o just got lectured off of a servant, and she isn't even scared of me? Agh I hate this place' Ichigo thought to himself

"I suppose I haven't got much of a choice then. Let's get going" he said sighing slightly as he placed Zangetsu back into his bandage sheath then upon his back jogging lightly to keep up with his new found friend. After several minutes of running Ichigo began to become bored

"Hey, you never even told me your name or where you're taking me" Ichigo stated with a hint of impatience in his voice

"Didn't I? Well my name is Yoritsu and I'm taking you somewhere safe. Happy now?" she replies in a cocky tone causing Ichigo to grimace "so what's your name stranger?"

"Ichigo" he stated simply not being the biggest fan of people he just met

"Really? That's it, just Ichigo? How boring, suits you fine then!" she chirped happily grinning to herself

'I hate this place' Ichigo thought to himself scowling heavily.

* * *

Renji and Chad were both stood there wide eyed staring at Rukias body which lay still on the floor in front of them

"No... no way" Renji muttered tilting Rukias head so he could look into her eyes hoping to find some sign of life in his childhood and long life friend, though he was sorely disappointed "Chad go get help... NOW!" Renji shouted as Chad sprinted of into the distance wanting to be alone with her. Renji knew there was now way to save Rukia now she suffocated herself which made his mind race with so many thoughts about why she may have done it, then he remembered something that he had heard but wasn't paying a great deal of attention to.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but who are the two he must choose between?" came Rukias soft voice echoing in Renjis mind which made his pain even more potent

(hollow)"It's probably better if you didn't know" the hollows voice came

"We have a right to know!" sounded Renjis voice

(hollow)"Okay okay, the two he must choose between are Rukia and Yoruichi" the hollow finished it's voice trailing off.

*****FLASHBACK*****

The scene replayed itself in Renjis head until he caught on

"Ichigo... no he wouldn't... he couldn't" Renji mumbled to himself growing steadily angrier kneeling next to Rukias body as the blank eyes stared at him sending huge shivers through his spine causing the hairs in the back of his neck to stand on end. Scooping up Rukias body as well as her zanpakuto, which he sheathed, he began to walk over to where the rest of his friends were waiting, his legs were shaking as he walked the hot tears stinging at his eyes and surely enough they rolled down his cheeks freely creating a soft patting sound as they landed on the sheath of Rukias zanpakuto then spilling off the leather onto her uniform.

"Damn you Ichigo, I will get you for this!" Renji said to himself in between sobs, slowly proceeding to where everyone was waiting for the days training to finish

"I swear it Rukia, I will avenge you, my love"

***sniff* *sob***


	11. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter of the story. PLEASE R&R I want, no, I need more reviews. Please leave any story twists in a PM to me and I might add them to the story. Don't leave them in the review section. Credit will be given where it is needed. This chapter rolls in at about 3,058 words.**

**FYI: In this chapter, there is an extract of text. This will be denoted by square brackets, if you don't know what they look like they look like this [ ] and not like the normal ( ). Thanks  
**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 9

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Yoritsu called far ahead of him 'damn... she can move fast' he thought to himself "Ichigo you're so slow!" she complained tapping her foot impatiently against the floor his eye twitching in annoyance 'god, I swear one more comment!' be began to curse her mentally but was cut off by her slapping him on his cheek "ICHIGO! Wake up stop daydreaming!" she half shouted trying not to draw attention to them. Leaving Ichigo dumbfounded by what had just happened she turned and inserted a key into a large door they had came before. As it creaked slowly open they both rushed inside locking it after them.

"WOAH!" Ichigo shouted "HOLY CRAP!" he continued waving his arms wildly trying to regain his balance because the floor which was present a few seconds ago had disappeared and crumbled into a giant hole separating them from the door across the room. "What the he'll why'd you bring us in here?" he asked annoyed that she had nearly got him killed

"Oh relax Ichigo" she said with an exhausted tone walking across the giant pit as he stood there gaping at her, pointing at her accusingly

"Wha... wha... the hell? How'd you do that?" he asked

"Can you walk?" she replied making him even more confused "well?"

"No of course I can't what a dumb que... OF COURSE I CAN!" he shouted making jump at just how loud he was

"Then walk" she told him, and he complied warily. His foot connected with the invisible platform before him giving him new confidence making him walk over the pit without a care 'man that was weird, and now I hate her even more. Cocky little, no good, smart-ass, little sh...' and he was cut off again by her flicking him in he forehead making him recoil deciding not to ask any questions he followed her in silence thinking of names to call her, and ways to get rid of her.

After what seemed like walking for hours and taking endless turns and flights of stairs he finally had enough.

"DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" he shouted making Yoritsu squeal slightly at his sudden outburst as his voice echoed down the long stone passageway lit by torches in brackets "I was planning on leaving when I broke free from that freaks game" he said looking her in the eye

"Well I'm taking you to the Ghulus Gate, it's the gate they used to bring you here" she explained slowly implying he was stupid "normally we would use some kind of transport or flash step but both are detectable by the guards and the security they have here."

As she finished Ichigo had calmed down enough to continue walking resisting the urge to use shunpo and move around a lot quicker than walking along these repetitive boring corridors. Bringing him from his trail of though was a sudden weight against his chest, looking down slightly he saw Yoritsu stumbling forward

"You okay?" Ichigo asked not aware of what he had done

"You idiot you walked into me" she retorted as she dusted herself off "buffoon" she muttered hoping to provoke a reaction from Ichigo, but she was sorely disappointed. Regaining her composure she told him to stay where he was as she paced back and forth five times and on the fifth return a door appeared next to her. Not surprised at all she walked up to the door and tugged it open walking inside leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo stood staring, once again.

"Coming or what?" she called from inside snapping him back to reality. On walking inside he noticed that they were in a bedroom decorated with traditional four-poster beds, giant woven crests and colourful tapestries depicting battles or wars long passed. "do you like it?" she asked motioning to the room

"Yeah it's pretty, well, rustic looking..." he said unsure of how she would take this comment

"Good, I like it that way" she said smiling at him as he examined the rest of the room noting that there were two beds Ichigo gave a sigh of relief 'she's definitely up to something' he thought.

"So why have we stopped?" he asked her causing her to raise her eye brows questioningly

"Well we have got to sleep haven't we?" she asked him not expecting a reply "so get changed and go to sleep, you're going to need your strength for tomorrow" she told him getting her own bed clothes ready

"Er, get changed into what, and where? he asked looking over his sleeping area noticing not one peice of clothing there, and nowhere to get changed. He was answered by a pair of flying robes landing square in his face, taking hold of them he looked between her and the robes a slight blush crossing his face

"And how about somewhere to GET changed"

"What's wrong? Can't change whilst someone watching?" she asked giggling slightly

"Grow up" was all he said gathering his thoughts before he spoke, something he had learned to do since Yoruichi took everything he said and turned it against him and ended up into some sexual reference of one kind or another.

"You can change in there" she said impatiently pointing behind him with a sad look on her face

"That... that door wasn't there before" he said bluntly before walking inside and getting changed neatly folding his shinigami robes and carrying them back out along with Zangetsu. When he got back out Yoritsu had already changes into a pair of white bottoms trimmed with red on the bottom and up the seam accompanied by a white top on which the arms had long flares and hung loosely over her chest, and was also trimmed with red but only on the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. Her hair was done up in a loose Ponytail at the back with a couple of nags of hair falling over her face covering her sapphire eyes and her peachy coloured skin.

"What're you staring at?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously but to be truthful, she was the one staring at him, dressed in black robes trimmed with a blood red colour, the bottom half falling to cover half of his feet, trailing behind as he walked. The top half was long on the arms almost covering his hand, and it also had a hood on the back, it too trimmed with red.

"Could ask you the same thing" he retorted with a smirk on his face his hair still in the same shaggy state as before.

'Gah! What a mess his hair is, but he looks good in black' she thought to herself admiring his chiselled features as he looked out of what Ichigo thought was a window marvelling at the supposed view.

"Exactly, where are we? From here it looks as if we are in some mountain range or something" he said still looking out of the window, arms folded across his chest

"That's not real" she told him bluntly sitting down on her bed

"Come again?" he asked

"It isn't real" she said sighing "we are actually in a dimensional rift, a rip in time and space. It exists permanently, it can't be closed or fixed, only hidden away along with its occupants" she said shuddering slightly. She had now gained his attention and he was looking at intently "the windows were enchanted to give a view that changes corresponding to the seasons with alternating weather so that we don't feel away from nature. It's stupid I know but a lot of the people here don't like being away from nature." Ichigo stood there dumbstruck by what he had just heard

**"Sound like a bunch of tree buggers to me. Don't let your guard down Ichigo"** his hollow said inside his head. Cursing Ichigo forced the hollow back to the depths of his soul so that he wouldn't be interrupted by the hollow again.

Sitting on his own bed against the headrest he sighed contently and asked the question that had been burning in his mind for such a long time

"So... why did you bring me here?" Looking at her he saw that she was reading from a old book with a tattered red cover

"Well... I think what they're doing is wrong. Why haven't you asked for an escape" she retorted only taking her eyes away from the book to look at Ichigo when she had stopped talking.

"I don't know, I guess I was so preoccupied and blinded with rage that I wasn't thinking straight" he admitted, scoffing slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"No, no way! Ichigo would never do that!" Yoruichi shouted at Renji across Rukias corpse as the other captains looked on in shock, Byakuya especially

"Well there's lots of evidence here" Renji retorted "Ichigo did this, or don't you remember what his hollow told us before?" he shouted, his face matching the colour of his hair. Renji stormed off as tears began to well up in his eyes not wanting to show his weakness. Yoruichi slumped herself against a large boulder pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them trying to comfort her about whether Ichigo had really chosen Rukias fate. 'No he would never do that, I know Ichigo better than most, he wouldn't, Rukia was the one who gave him his shinigami powers' she reasoned with herself.

"He wouldn't" she thought out-loud not knowing what she was doing causing Serul to sit next to her and wrap her arm around her. Yoruichi hated shoeing moments of weakness in public like this but she couldn't help herself, Rukia was one of her true friends alongside Rangiku and the two had became very close since she started dating Ichigo. Rukia would tell Yoruichi ways to get him wound up, to back down or to do something she didn't want to do which made Yoruichi joke about the two having an affair which, as usual, made Ichigo fly off the handle and send him screaming, often ranting about how his life was so unfair. Though now this thought gave Yoruichi little comfort, it made her feel a little sick in the lit of her stomach knowing the he had chosen her friend over her. Though at the same time she felt a small rush of gratitude towards Ichigo, where ever he was.

Yoruichi was woke by light footsteps sounding down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she saw her room door being slowly opened to reveal the person she least expected to see. Soi-fon.

"Well I could say i'm pleased to see you, though after your performance back in soul society I'm little more than impressed" Yoruichi said in a stern tone, but before she knew what had happened Soi-fon was kneeling, on two knees, in front of her bowing so that her head was millimetre away from the floor

"Please forgive me lady Shihoin! I never meant to turn against you" she said still looking at the floor but was relieved of the site when Yoruichi pulled her head up

"Don't worry, I know that you didn't mean to, I know what you had to do" she said soothingly making Soi-fon smile slightly

"I also have something for you lady Shihoin" Soi-fon continued pulling out a small A5 sized book with a blue leather cover indicating it was from the twelfth squad research library and sure enough on the first page there was a huge squad twelve stamp captioned [Property Of Squad Twelve. Do Not Remove.]

"And what does stealing books from squad twelve have anything to do with your coming here?" she asked Soi-fon who flipped the pages to where a blue ribbon bookmark resided. Spinning the book Yoruichi saw a illustration of the garb that the guards who took Ichigo wore. Pulling the book closer Yoruichi flicked to the start of the section, and when she reached it she saw the title

[The Zankay House] but as she read on she became more and more enthralled in the text. Seeing a number of headings she rested against the back wall under the wall and put the book on her legs and began to read with Soi-fon close at her side.

[- History of the Zankay House

The Zankay House. Once one of the most powerful and respected houses of the noble plain massing a security force which rivalled a small army. Though after centuries of negative growth the head of the house at the time (Kilutie Zankay) took drastic measures to reclaim his houses previous honour. Though after many attempts of different varieties of endeavours failing he became bitter as he lost supporters and friends, until he was forced to unconventional methods of regaining honour after his wife (Yoritsu Zankay) left him despising what he had become. The head of house was approached by a rouge shinigami and master of dark arts and was granted eternal life for his house and everything that came with it including his title.

After agreeing to this the head of house was indeed giving eternal life, but not in the form he had imagined. He was made an undead. After what the people had saw what he had become he was outcast to a tear in time and space that was since empty where no spirit energy massed in any shape or form, and was ordered by the Head-Captain at the time (Sutirayü Genryusai) to never to return to soul society for he was a public enemy his kind, a plague, a disease. As for the lich, he disappeared taking his house with him as well as using his home for profit by selling it to those who had no shame, running with the profits and has never been heard or seen of since.

There had been rumours that the head of the Zankay house had had hunted and killed the lich and there were others saying that he was taking innocents who had no families and made them like him. He turned them into the living dead. It is also rumoured that he is biding his time raising an army of undead to take revenge on soul society and those who cast him out. Though whilst interesting these are just rumours and if any did occur the 'Thirteen Court Guard Squads' would rally and defeat the enemy that threatened their peace.

It was believed in the time that the head of the house was at large that if you spoke his name, he and others would appear in the night and steal you away to become an undead leaving your family to the mercy of hollows of the worst kind. None of his servants speak his true name from mostly fear of what might happen to them.

- The Undead

The undead look like any other person, they have no distinguishing features other than the house crest somewhere on their being, but the crest has been long forgotten and lost from all record. The undead are by no means any more skilled than a regular shinigami is, though they were once shinigami so it is theoretically possible that they have abilities similar to shinigami like flash step, shikai and bankai releases, but it is known that they do wield zapakuto. When fighting the undead several shinigami have been known to have been killed by enemies they thought they had beaten, thus reinforcing rule seventeen on fighting the undead (see pages 117-119 for the full list of rules of engagement and combat). It is also known that the undead have a form of kidou similar to that of he shinigami kidou. When it was anlaysed by the 'Technologocal Research and Development Department' it was found that the spiritual pressure is more dense that the average shinigami but contained less spirit energy. Aswell as all of the above discussed the undead have the ability to totally seal away their spiritual pressures making them virtually undetctable, but this does take a long time to perfect and a lot of practice. The higher ranking undead (in shinigami ranking, 3rd seat or higher) do not have a sheathed zanpakuto, they freely summon it at their will.]

"Wow, that's messed up" was all Yoruichi could muster after processing what she had just read slightly dumstruck that there was such a thing as undead.

"I know, that's what I thought when I read it" Soi-fon piped up startling her slightly, Yoruichi had forgotton all about her being there

"You should return to your squad Soi-fon so that it doesn't look suspicious" she told her friend looking at her sternly making her get up opening the door already half way out of it "Oh and Soi-fon" Yoruichi said causing her go stop in her tracks

"Yes?"

"I forgive you" Yoruichi said with a slight grin on her face making her friend blush and rush from the door way not bothering to close it behind her. Looking back down to the book Yoruichi turned the page over now reading from page 116, scanning through the text she came to the part she wanted to read most

[- Location of the Zankay house

The head of the Zankay house was banished to a tear in time and space which remained empty until they had been told to go there as punishment for associating with a lich. This space harboured no life forms and couldn't mass any spiritual energy in any shape or form. To get to this space there was an old gate believed to be used to travel between the two places, used when the head of the house was ransacking soul society with his band of undead nub it was quickly sealed when the thirteen court guard squads learnt of its location.]

"I wonder" Yoruichi said aloud to herself resting her chin on her fists smiling to herself slightly.


	12. Chapter 10

**Ah here's chapter 10 of the story, Read, Enjoy and Review please. In that order.**

**NOTE: I noticed the shocking lack of reviews I am getting, and I am also becoming quite bored with writing this story. But I do it because people are keen about this and want to read more, but it seems that interest is slowly dropping off. Need those reviews guys, they're like HP potions to me. And I need them, I'm poisoned. Losing 8HP every turn is not good.**

**

* * *

**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 10

Yoruichi stood outside of a large crumbling stone archway marked with some strange engravings she couldn't make out because of the poor light. It was now encroaching midnight and the moon was drowning everything in a brilliant white light. Flash stepping the the entrance to the once large manor, she pushed the door open a proceeded inside, alone. After walking around for a bit, using a light creating kidou to illuminate her way, she found a old stair case leading downwards. Presuming that this could be one of many she ventured down slowly, her footsteps echoing earily off of the stone walls. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she ventures to what she thought was the middle of the room, standing she flicked her wrist in different directions sending glowing balls of light around the room acting as lamps. Feeling safer Yoruichi noticed the large archway in front of her.

"So this is it?" it looks like it might fall apart at any moment" she said to herself reaching out from underneath her cloacked to touch it but she found she couldn't. For some reason she just hit solid thin-air "oh yeah" she murmered remembering that it had been sealed, but she had prepared for this. Reaching into her cloak she pulled out a small silver box and placed it infront of the gate and stepped away. Waiting for a few seconds nothing happened "you gotta' be kiddin' me!" she said in a frustrated voice but stopped when the box began to glow and the ground shook violently. Steadying herself she saw the archway glow a feint purple, gradually becoming stronger and more vibrant until it consumed the whole of the archway "well here goes nothing" she said jumping into the portal putting the silver box back in her cloak. And she was gone with a final flutter of her cloak before the portal jammed itself shut again.

Back in the chamber Ichigo was talking with Yoritsu, well, he had been doing most of the talking because she had been asking about the real world and soul society

"Right, cut the crap! I've told you EVERYTHING you wanted to know, now I want to know. Who are you?" he asked staring into her deep blue eyes. Blinking slowly she nodded her head

"Okay, okay fairs fair. My full name is Yoritsu Zankay I am married to Kilutie Zankay..."

"What!" Ichigo barked looking at her

"What?" she asked innocently

"You're married and you're HERE, with ME!" he retorted

"If you let me finish... I am married to Kilutie Zankay, reluctantly" she said sighing slightly "It was an arranged marriage and I never really liked him anyway. He was always so caught up in his noble house and his money I never got noticed. But one day he lost it all and was approached by a rouge shinigami, one of extreme power. He was going to grant him eternal life" she told Ichigo scoffing slightly "and the fool took it! He accepted the offer for his house and everything that came with it. It was sad really, to see a man so degraded by who he thought were his friends. After accepting, he was betrayed. He was indeed given eternal life but he was made into an undead, though they had not widely been heard of. After leaning of this the Thirteen Court Guard Squads banished him to a tear in time and space, which is well, where we are now. So at this moment we don't age or anything. It's kind of cool actually when you think..." she was yet again cut off by Ichigo not wanting to stray from the story

"Yeah yeah, come on don't trail off now" he said becoming slowly more tired

"Oh right, anyway after he had set up enough shelter and homes here, he began to claim warriors, weak and strong alike to help with his idea of revenge on the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Wait... so he planned to make me into one of his warriors? So why didn't he just turned them ne of them?" Ichigo asked, a shiver running up his spine at the thought.

"Hmm if he wanted you for that purpose, I don't know. I long since abandoned him because of his crazy schemes. I live far away as possible and got a job of a servant. But thanks to you I don't have to that now" she said looking at Ichigo her eyelids becoming heavy. Yawning widely she laid on her bed sliding under the covers. Ichigo soon followed suit moving Zangetsu so that he was within reaching distance. After Ichigo got into his own bed he stared at Yoritsu 'She still managed to dodge answering why she saved me. She's smarter than she looks, but she has to be considering the predicament she is in' Ichigo thought to himself. Running a hand through his hair he sighed slightly noticing that the torches on the Walls had dimmed considerably, but left enough light to allow one to see faint outlines.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" came Yoritsus soft voice from the darkness. Ichigo nearly jumped from his skin, he had forgot that she was still there

"Eh, it's nothing. Just thinking about how messed up this is. Don't worry about it, sounds like you got enough problems of your own there kid" Ichigo said turning his head over to her, half expecting her to see her stood there with a knife against his throat for being so arrogant

"I'm the kid? I am much older than you think. Boy. And yeah I do have enough of my own problems, you know most of them. It's good to share you know" she said innocently making his eye twitch

"No thanks, not the sharing kind. Goodnight" he said turning back to look at the intricate crest of the top of his bed, slowly falling asleep.

"Yoruichi? Hey Yoruichi!" Renji shouted walking into the training ground under the Urahara Shop

"She's not here Renji" came to low voice of Byakuya

"Yeah, she left several hours ago" Serul chimed in using her happy go lucky tone of voice. Beside her sat Compul and Crezat who nodded slightly to Renji, replying in kind he bowed to them giving them the respect that they deserved.

"So where'd she go?" Renji asked the gathering who all looked at each other as if wondering who would speak first

"Well, the thing is, we kinda don't know" said Serul looking at her feet

"Seriously? You were all in here and she still managed to get out unnoticed?" he asked. Sighing he sat down "well we gotta get her back, she's pretty handy in a fight" he said scratching his head slightly drawing curious looks from her family

"What are you saying Renji?" Serul asked as a smile tugged at her lips, this didn't go unnoticed by Renji whos face nearly went as red as his hair

"My god, is that really all you think of?" he asked slightly stunned

"99.9% of the time. Yes" Crezat said flatly as he grinned unashamedly leaving Renji sat there with his jaw nearly touching the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE?" Ichigo bellowed at Yoritsu as they ran down a hallway their footsteps echoing off of the walls leaving a pretty obvious trail for their perusers to follow

"Well someone must have saw or heard us! I dint know how they found us though!" Yoritsu shouted back just as loud as Ichigo had her blue eyes, full of rage, making him feel as big as an ant 'friggin' great' Ichigo thought as they rounded another corner but was soon stopped by Yoritsu who had came to halt in front of a strange statue

"Come on... No time to admire the art work" Ichigo said between his gasps for air

"Oh shut up Ichigo" she said tapping the left ring finger of the statue making it slide to the left revealing a small dark corridor. Yoritsu began to walk inside but notices Ichigo wasn't following

"Are you sure it's safe this time?" he asked bluntly staring at her eyes gleaming in the dark

"Well it won't be if you don't get in here. Or do you wish to try your chances out there?" she asked cocking an eyebrow at him

"Out here. Definitely." he stated but he really didn't have much choice. Rolling her eyes she grabbed his shinigami uniform and pulled him inside letting the statue slide back into place.

"What the hell? Didn't you... Nghmgph?" Ichigo began but he was cut off as Yoritsu placed her hand over his mouth silencing him. Ichigo stood there listening intently but he was disturbed at how close her face was to his, he could count her eyelashes. Ichigo began to revel at how soft her hands felt on his face. Ichigo let out a small sigh when she removed her hand and noticed the footsteps had faded into silence

"Come on Ichigo" she said from down the corridor making him pick up his pace, not wanting to get lost.

"So where we going now?" he whispered to her still cautious of how much noise he made

"We are going to a small safe room that I know of. It was abandoned a long time ago because everyone forgot how to get in, except me. I know how to access every safe room in this place." she said proudly jumping down into a small room. Ichigo stepped out into the small room walking close behind her he noted that she was shaking slightly.

"Yoritsu..."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? You're shaking." stopping in her path she sighed and muttered some words under her breath, what Ichigo didn't catch, light exploded into the room making him raise an arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light. As soon as it started it was over. The light was now at a such low level that he could make out the shape of Yoritsu but not much else after one meter away. Looking around Ichigo noted there were no beds at all, great.

"Home sweet home" Yoritsu said sighing as she did so, venturing over to a bookcase pulling a familiar book from it

"Hey isn't that the same one as before? I thought you left it there though" he asked pointing at it. She was cradling it in her arms as if it were some precious baby.

"Yeah, these" she said motioning to te books "are all mine, they appear wherever I want them too. There's loads of cool stuff here like that, it's probably what makes this he'll hole bearable" she said sitting down and flipping through a few pages.

"I need to teach you something. Stand up" she said to Ichigo who was day dreaming about how much more simple his life was before he became a shinigami

"Whaa..?" he asked before being dragged up by Yoritsu

"Its a kind of Kidou. It disabled undead using Arcane 'Magic'" she said

"Fair enough. What've I got to do?" he asked filling his voice with mock enthusiasm. Rolling her eyes she positioned his arms correctly. Inside, Ichigo was revelling at her delicate touch. The harder he tried to ignore it, the harder it became though Ichigo didn't know why he felt this way, he didn't feel in anyway attracted to her. Dismissing this he refocused on what he was doing

"Keep your arms, legs and body like that" she told him "it will help you remember, trust me" she finished looked him in the eye. Sitting down the scanned the pages of the book a little more, scribbling in some places. Ichigo often caught her glaring at him, her eyes moving up and down his body, whilst his mind gave him sinister thoughts he really knew what she was doing, she was merely checking whether his stance was correct.

After about thirty minutes Ichigos arms were beginning to ache

"Hey, come on I'm bored now, my arms hurt too" Ichigo whined, he had being doing so for the last twenty minutes or so

"Good, you're learning then. Okay I need you to remember this, okay?" she asked him who hadn't moved an inch from where she put him earlier "in the stance say, Oloel Falip." Nodding Ichigo steadied himself taking a deep breath Yoritsu smiled to herself.

"Oloel Falip!" Ichigo said confidently and immediately something began to happen. Ichigos fingers began to glow a faint yellow which slowly was becoming stronger and more vibrant which small cracks and sparks accompanying it. Suddenly Ichigo was sent flying backwards as the yellow light he conjured as a small sphere was released, the recoil sending him backwards into the wall with significant force, causing more injuries as he fell to the floor. Looking up he saw Yoritsu come over to him, he saw her lips move but no sound came forth. The world began to spin and grow dark, after that everything was gone. No feeling, smell, sight, taste or sound.

* * *

"Sir the objective and the truant got away" Alumen said as he knelt before his master in his throne

"Again Alumen, you disappoint me" the figure spoke wheezing slightly as he spoke

"Sir, I assure you that if I was with the searching team, they would have both been captured" Alumen said as he made excuses for his teams lack of ability. It just had to be, it had to be his team that would find them both and let them get away. 'Dammit this was my chance to prove my self and this happens!' he scolded himself, gritting his teeth expecting to be banished or stripped of his rank, but there was no order for either of those, he was instead told to stand and that he had better to a better job next time. Sighing in relief he walked halfway down the corridor, lined with torches casting a sinister light over Alumens features revealing one of his cheeks that displayed strings of flesh and muscle giving a view to the inside of his mouth. Hurrying along the hallway he slimmed from view cursing the shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki under his breath as he went.

Back in the throne room there were several people talking in hushed voices where other walked around the outskirts of the room

"Galtos, Aytreyu step forward!" the seated figure said in a raised voice immediately silencing all others leaving nothing but the echoing sounds of two people who had since knelt before their master

"Master, what do you wish us to do?" they said in unison

"Bring me the objective along with that stupid wife of mine. Bring them... unspoilt" Kilutie spoke laughing slightly at his choice of words "go. Now!" he told the two before him

"Yes Sir!" they said before flash stepping from the room. Returning to his seat Kilutie grinned, sure that he would soon have Ichigo Kurosaki along with his wife bound and begging for mercy.

* * *

"Ichigo!" a voice echoed as colours swirled in his eyes, light stabbing at the corners.

"Ichigo!" the voice sounded again becoming more solid and coherent. There was a sudden stinging on the right side of Ichigos face. Throwing his arms in the air thinking he was being attacked he scrambled forward, his eyes were open but his view was still hazy, at best. Resting on all fours, panting slightly Ichigo recalled what had happened. He had been practising a attack which Yoritsu had been teaching him.

"Ugh, argh my head" Ichigo slurred out reaching to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair, but was soon convinced otherwise when there was a sharp stinging pain shooting through his head. Pulling his hand back to his eyes, he found that his hand was now covered in his blood

"Ichigo are you okay?" said Yoritsu in a frantic voice as she knelt next to him. Her eyes were full of worry, she thought he had killed him. As Ichigos usual scowl covered his face she breathed a sigh of relief "seems you're going to be fine" she said offering out her hand for him. Ichigo took her hand before he could think of anything else to do, Yoritsu placed her arm beneath his when he began to stumble and waver slightly. Half carrying Ichigo over to a bed she made of blankets she had found she placed him down gently, it seemed only right that he take her place. After all, she had nearly smashed his head like a melon against a stone wall.

"You should rest Ichigo" she told him forcing him back down as he tried to sit "you hit your head pretty hard"

"I've had worse" Ichigo said resisting against Yoritsu, but she remained firm. Eventually the pain spiking in his head caused him to start seeing stars and feel slightly sick. After laying there for a while he eventually fell asleep which gave Yoritsu the time to tend to his injuries using, yet more arcane kidou. Feeling slightly guilty she decided that she would keep first watch until he woke and felt well enough to do this himself.

Through the course of the night Yoritsu found herself distracted by the slight rising and falling of his chest. She also often found herself tracing the features of his face which bathed in the torch light made her blush, and right now was no exception. She was entranced by the light dancing over his features, her mind began to wander as did her eyes. She began to examine Ichigo more closely than she had done before. She could see his toned chest through his shinigami uniform, it had been pulled tight against his chest from him tossing and turning trying to get comfortable with the pain still receding but still there.

"What are you doing watching me sleep Yoritsu?" said Ichigo scowling heavily as his hazel eyes pierced her soul.


	13. Chapter 11

**My god here the ELEVENTH chapter in the story. Read, enjoy and review please.**

**This chapter is about 3,000 words long.**

**By the way, if this seems like a rush job, it was lol. Guitar hero for the iPod Touch, the Lord Of The Rings movie series and College work kinda dominated my sleep and my free time! SORRY  
**

**

* * *

**

BY HER HAND - CHAPTER 11

Yoruichi was moving faster than she ever had before, she was using shunpo to move through the halls searching for Ichigos spiritual pressure. After about thirty minutes she decided to take a rest in a empty room that she had found, panting heavily she lay back against a wall bringing out the small map she held that held the floor plan of the building and all of its levels. Taking a pen and scratching off a few rooms and halls she noticed that she had covered roughly one third of the floors 'man this place is just too big. By the time I get where he was he will be elsewhere. Maybe I was too rash jumping into this on my own' she though resting her head on her knees. Yoruichi was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps getting louder as they echoed off the walls outside, dashing across the room she hid herself behind a large statue of someone holding a sword and shield. Calming her breathing she watched as the wooden door flew open and closed quietly. Poking her head out more slightly she gasped when she saw Ichigo stood with his arm limp at his side as the blood dripped to the floor

"Ichigo are you okay?" Yoritsu asked him raising his arm causing him to wince slightly.

"What the hell? I though you said that place was safe. For sure this time" Ichigo snarled anger literally flowing out of him as Yoruichi stood and watched though she wanted to run out and embrace Ichigo having not seen him for nearly three weeks now. Standing there she saw the strange woman place her hand over Ichigos arm and her mouth moved though Yoruichi couldn't hear what she said and the gash on his arm began to slowly close up and the blood was washed away.

"Thanks, it seems I owe you one" Ichigo said twisting his arm to see if it was still usable.

"Yeah you do, you should get some rest. The halls are designed to drain spiritual pressure of those who aren't undead" Yoritsu told him nodding to the bed behind him as she walked off to a bookcase just to the right of Yoruichi 'oh crap she's going to see me!' Yoruichi thought holding her breath and shuffling further into the shadows, which didn't go unnoticed by Yoritsu who looked directly at Yoruichi and before she knew it she was pulling her out from behind that statue with surprising strength and attacking her with a zanpakuto. Pinned to the floor Yoruichi was struggling to breath with Yoritsus iron grip around her neck

"Who are you!" she asked her quietly not wanting to alert any of the guards who were searching for them, but she roused Ichigo soon enough who also grabbed his zanpakuto and unsheathed it.

"Wait! WAIT!" Yoruichi shouted as Yoritsu raised her zanpakuto in the air and swung it down only to clash with metal, not flesh and bone like she originally planned.

"Ichigo what're you doing she was spying on us?" Yoritsu asked Ichigo who had offered his hand to Yoruichi who took it immediately and pulled him into a rib crushing hug

"Agh! Yoruichi you're gonna... AGH!" Ichigo blurted out as Yoruichi held him tighter

"Oh so YOU'RE Yoruichi?" Yoritsu asked dispersing her zanpakuto "thank god you're here, Ichigo wouldn't shut up about you since I asked who you were" she said smiling slightly as she let Ichigo go

"And your who?" Yoruichi asked forgetting that Ichigo was still stood there massaging his ribs

"I'm Yoritsu, I have been keeping this idiot alive..." Yoritsu started but was cut off by Ichigo

"Yeah and may I say... you have done a crappy job. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I got here!" Ichigo started

"Are you alive?"

"Yeah but that isn't..."

"Well I done what I set out to do" Yoritsu finished walking away satisfied with her victory whilst Ichigo stood there shaking with rage 'Wow those two together are worse than him and Rukia' she thought and then she felt the guilt crawling into her 'what if I came sooner? Maybe she wouldn't be dead. This is my fault' she thought but she was snapped from her thoughts by Ichigo who had noticed her spacing out

"Hey Yoruichi you okay?" he asked looking at her

"Yeah I was just thinking... shouldn't we be going?" she asked him which made him just stand there and look at her.

"Yoritsu you coming too?" Ichigo asked her making her turn round and eyeball him

"What? We can't leave tonight, the guards will be on high alert after a recent sighting of you. The gate will also be swarming with guards. Even with us three it will be almost impossible to..."

"No it won't" Yoruichi said "there is another gate, one that was used to ransack soul society when Kilutie had just been banished to this place. There will be captains waiting there to fight what ever comes through" Yoruichi said confidently not wanting to seem unsure of her own plan, and their only safe way to get out of this hell hole.

"Err in case you can remember we are fugitives of soul society and the captains would probably send us straight back here" Ichigo said looking at her warily "unless you and the other somehow 1. fixed the whole mess or 2. took over soul society. The latter I very much doubt" Ichigo said making her laugh a little.

"No, we haven't fixed the issue and no we haven't taken over soul society. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Byakuya and Soifon will be waiting there" she said counting the people off on her fingers

"Wait wasn't Soifon one of the people who said that we were guilty?" Ichigo asked cocking an eyebrow at her

"Mmm, she was, but I failed to realise we needed someone on the inside to find information about who took you. And it seems she was that person." Yoruichi told him

"Oh right"

"She still hates you though" Yoruichi added

"And now the worlds back to normal" Ichigo said sarcastically rolling his eyes

"Come on guys, we have got to get going now if we want to avoid that guards. They change teams in five minutes" Yoritsu said tapping her foot impatiently

* * *

Crouching in the tall grass Soifon could clearly see the ruins of the Zankay house ahead of her as could her ten most trusted of the stealth force who assembled behind her waiting for orders. The other three captains however stood either in the open, on top of buildings or on tree branches waiting for Ichigo and Yoruichi to come out. Urahara was simply leaning against a tree playing with his hat.

"Late as usual Kurosaki" Soifon mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry Captain, he will come" one of the stealth force said to her moving beside her

"I know" she whispered 'But it isn't him i'm worried about' she though to herself.

There was a purple glow surrounding the ruins in the centre which began to glow more vibrantly with each passing second until there was a cataclysmic explosion of purple and blue light which flew off in different directions creating strange patterns in the air.

"HOOOOOLY SHIIIIIT!" came Ichigos voice as he fell against the hard floor creating a rather big crater and resulting cloud of dust.

"ICHIGO LOOK OUT!" screamed Yoruichi landed neatly beside him on her feet, but it wasn't her she was warning him of.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo shouted as Yoritsu landed on his back knocking the wind, and the life from him.

Ichigo slowly climbed to his feet only to be grasped by Yoruichi as he wavered slightly. Yoritsu stood there staring at the ruins behind her

"Is this is all that's left of the house?" she asked placing a hand on her hip

"Afraid so" Yoruichi said "come on they can't be far from here" she said leading Yoritsu and Ichigo.

After about ten minutes of trudging through tall grass Yoruichi stopped as they were greeted by the four captains and ten stealth force members.

"Its good to see you again" Ichigo said feeling relieved

"Yes ditto" Byakuya started with his hand drifting towards the hilt of his zanpakuto "but an enemy has followed you" he said drawing his sword and flash stepping at Yoritsu who raised her hand in front of her and floored Byakuya.

"I am no enemy Byakuya Kutchiki" she said stepping over him and standing next to Yoruichi who signalled Urahara to open the senkai gate.

After a short time the gate was open and everyone was filing into the gate. As the gate closed a collective sigh of relief could be heard between all of the people who were now walking to the Urahara shop

"My god I am never breaking a law in soul society again! Especially if that's what happens" Ichigo said

"Ichigo, you broke about every law in soul society within your first day of being here" Ukitake told him making everyone laugh.

As they reached the end of the path they could see the door to the Urahara shop and could see the training ground before them as the door slid slowly open. Though they never expected their light hearted mood that they hadn't had for so long to be cut so short, so drastically. As they stepped out of the senkai gate they were greeted by the bloody bodies of Uryu, Chad and Orihime.

"Oh my god!" Ichigo said stepping out surveying the scene, subconsciously his hand went to the hilt of his zanpakuto on his back watching as Yoritsu walked over to Orihime and placed a hand on her forehead

"She's not dead..." she said quietly pacing over to Chad and Uryu in turn doing the same she did to Orihime "Ichigo none of these people are dead" she said loud enough for everyone to hear making Urahara rush up the ladder to the shop to fetch everything they needed.

After a few tense hours Yoritsu returned to the group along with two of the stealth force who kept watch on her, not fully trusting her yet. As she approached the group, they all looked to her expectantly

"They're going to be fine" she said using a spare towel Byakuya handed her to wipe away some of the blood on her hands "but their memories are going to be a bit fuzzy. It seems this was the work of shinigami, I checked the traces of spiritual energy discharged onto their bodies and in the wounds, though there probably will be no match to a certain shinigami" she concluded seeing Urahara raise and drop his hand as she spoke. The four captains had now carried the four injured upstairs into the recovery area, where Renji was also resting. They had been told by him that he was injured fighting an arrancar, though the others probably thought it was a hollow, he just didn't want to admit it.

Soon after arriving back Tessai, Ururu and Jinta had began attending to the shop again and sometimes assisting with the training below and monitoring the real world for any entrances from arrancars or shinigami. Right now Ichigo was training determined to keep away from the subject of Rukia slightly grateful that the other captains had also kept off of the subject feeling guilty enough without others telling him how bad he should feel.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared sending a blue arc of spirit energy directly at Yoruichi who just dodged it in time to see it create a rather large cut in the ground where she was just stood.

"You've gotten better Ichigo" she called. Using shunpo she got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw line

"I thought we were meant to be training?" he asked chuckling slightly kissing her on her lips attempting to out do her.

"Yeah I guess you're right Ichigo" she said looking into the fake sky thoughtfully "it just seems unnatural" she said

"What does?" Ichigo probed not knowing what he was walking into

"Me... Saying that you were... Right" she laughed nocking him from the sky into the ground leaving a huge crater and a huge cloud of dust, making Yoritsu laugh heartily.

"What the hell! No fair!" Ichigo shouted "And don't you laugh" Ichigo exploded pointing at Yoritsu mowing both women laugh harder and harder 'gah! I have no chance' Ichigo thought but he was soon snapped from his thoughts by a massive spiritual pressure heading directly towards him. Turning around he saw Renji lunging at him

"Woah Renji slow down!" Ichigo shouted to him only to receive a stern gaze in reply. Then Ichigo saw it, he already had his zanpakuto released. Readying himself Ichigo took up his stance and deflected Renjis blade when they came into contact. Spinning round Ichigo just managed to deflect Renjis blade, but Ichigo was sent skidding across the ground smashing a large boulder when he connected with it.

"Renji what are you doing?" Yoruichi shouted grabbing his arm to stop him from attacking again

"Get off of me!" he shouted back nocking her off her feet taking up his stance against Ichigo again. Renji launched his next attack and to his surprise was met half way by Ichigo who was simply trying to stop the fighting, not win. Renji however was fuelled by raw hate, pain and blood lust, he wasn't fighting to win, he was fighting to kill. To kill Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who stole his fiancé!

"Renji what the he'll are you doing!" Ichigo asked again nocking him back to a safer distance with a shower of sparks as their zanpakuto slid across each other. Ichigos pleas fell upon deaf ears, he didn't have time for Ichigos excuses, lies or reasoning. He wanted to avenge Rukia. All the while Yoritsu was helping Yoruichi to he feet amazed at how much power these two were exerting in their own, even when the one called 'Renji' was injured.

"BANKAI!" Renji roared "Hihou Zabimaru!" he shouted, his rage literally flowing off of him on waves

"Looks like your serious, I'll buy. Let's do this! BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted absorbing himself in a column of red and black spiritual energy deflecting Zabimarus attack "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as his outfit rippled in the wind caused by the dispersing spiritual energy.

Renji released another wave of attacks on Ichigo who simply dodged them by using his improved speed to dodge. Standing behind Renji Ichigo observed his stance and tried to guess how he would attack next. Noticing that Renji was scanning out in front of him Ichigo stood there waiting for him to turn around, but his smugness was short lived as Zabimaru had snook behind somehow and got Ichigo in it's mouth, but Ichigo was able to keep himself from being ate by propping open Zabimarus mouth with his zanpakuto. Twisting his zanpakuto round he aimed it down the length of the skeletal snake. Holding the hilt and top half of the blade Ichigo focused all of his power and concentration into his attack. Releasing a huge blast of spirit energy he blew the skeletal snake to pieces the segments of Zabimaru shattering when they hit the ground. Standing there panting slightly Renji looked at Ichigo dismayed knowing that he was going to be in for one hell of a ride.

"What the hell Renji? You attack me in the shape your in, no less for no reason" Ichigo said walking closer to him until he was about half a metre away from him

"No reason? NO REASON!" Renji shouted "You killed Rukia in your selfishness! You didn't care for how your decision would affect anyone else!" he shouted into his face. Recoiling slightly Ichigo stepped back the guilt taking over as Renji continued his berating of him "You put your feelings ahead of everyone else's Ichigo. I watched as Rukia suffocated herself! I WATCHED HER DIE, AND BECAUSE OF YOU!" he finished raising what was left of Zabimaru to his chest and throwing it forward with the last of his strength. Everything slowed down for Ichigo as he saw Renji throw the remainder of his zanpakuto at Ichigo. Watching it come closer he didn't bother to move, everything that Renji said was true. It was all his fault. When he made his decision he wasn't bothered about anyone else he only wanted to see Yoruichi again. Through Ichigos current state he could hear Yoruichi and Yoritsu both screaming at Renji but it was too late, he had already sent his attack compressing all of his remaining spiritual energy into the remaining parts of the blade. The skeletal bone made contact with flesh and bone releasing a huge explosion of spiritual energy which devoured the majority of the training area, and everything became dark and empty.

* * *

**See, agh, I don't know whether it finish it here for the possibility of a sequel or do a kind of epilogue to wrap up the whole story.**

**HMMM if I get enough people wanting a lock off here for more mystery etc. I will do so, but if more people want the story to have an epilogue where I wrap up some loose ends and create a WHOLE NEW plot I think I will.**

**There will be a poll on my profile, check it out**


	14. The Epilogue Part 1

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to write some of the epilogue but it seems that when I try to do anything important I get bogged down by work or sheer laziness or being tired. Sigh I worked tirelessly till 2am this morning 12****th**** July 2010 to get the first part to a good stopping point. The next part of the epilogue, hopefully, won't take as long as this one did the churn out. Frankly I am a little disappointed in the readers and reviewers. I was oh-so close to not writing this that it hurt, but I decided to hammer on with it. Please guys when I ask something of you, you should have the heart to at least have a half hearted look at what ever I ask you to. I only got 2 or 3 results on the poll which is extremely annoying. **

**Read, Enjoy and Review please. Oh and there's Authors notes at the end of the chapter. Please read them. Thanks**

**Word Count: 6,005. That's why it took so long to write ^.^ I also had problems syncing my work to "google docs" so I couldn't work on it on my PC either.**

EPILOGUE – Part 1

"It's supposed to be around here" a hooded figure said to the other stood next to him who took a step forward

"No this is it, but how it got in this mess I will never know" he said his breath becoming mist in the cool night breeze which whipped against his features causing his cloak the ripple in the wind. Looking on as several pairs of feet echoed off of the alleys the figure saw several people, also hooded, walk past him and began to clamber on the rubble before them. As they began to pull away at the rubble a extra large piece began to slide from the pile creating a small avalanche as it did so also creating a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared several figures walked over to inspect the disturbance whilst others simply carried on with what they were doing

"Sir! There's a survivor!" a figure exclaimed looking over his shoulder. Moving as fast as their feet could carry them, the figure that had been called over rushed to break through the small group who were stood around their find. As the figure stood forth he saw nought but a pair of arms draped on a ragged and tatty green robe with messy blonde hair which held a tatty green and white stripped hat. Coughing slightly Urahara slowly began to pull himself from the rubble causing the group to back away slightly.

"Who are you?" the figure demanded as Urahara brushed himself off

"Well well Alumen I didn't think you would grant me such formalities" Urahara said readjusting his hat

"Silence fool. I want to know the whereabouts of Ichigo Kurosaki" Alumen spoke harshly

"Well don't we all" Urahara said reaching into his pocket. Pulling out some paper he cleared his throat "Sorry Urahara gotta' leave before Renji tries to kill me again. Tell him I'm sorry. Ichigo." showing the note to Alumen Urahara bid him farewell before flash stepping away

"Damit Kurosaki where are you?" Alumen said to himself scrunching up the note in his hand. Sighing himself he turned around "Come on, we're going home" he told everyone with a tone of defeat in his voice.

Meanwhile...

"Yoruichi I'm not hauling these bodies around forever!" Ichigo shouted trying not to fall carrying the bodies of Orihime, Uryu and Chad

"Don't worry Ichigo it isn't much further" Yoruichi said who was leading them who was also carrying Rukias body "just be glad you made it out of there alive" she told him feeling slightly empty and angry at what happened

***Flashback***

RENJI, NO!" Yoruichi and Yoritsu both screamed but where Yoruichi didn't move where Yoritsu did, and she threw herself in front of Ichigo taking the hit for him also taking the consequences for her actions. Yoritsu was blasted back by the explosion of spiritual energy slamming into Ichigo and then into a huge boulder of the training ground. Yoruichi also flash stepped over to find Yoritsu laid on the floor, her eyes open but void of life. Looking across the room Renji was stood there wide eyed but through the strain he forced his body to endure he had since fell to the floor creating a small cloud of dust.

"Ichigo we have to go! Now!" Yoruichi shouted at him and he responded by grabbing her hand as both of them flash stepped away collecting their friends bodies as they did so. As Yoruichi escaped from the crumbling shop and training area she noticed that Ichigo wasn't behind her. Waiting a few tense minutes she finally saw him coming. When Ichigo landed next to her she saw the rubble finally settled issuing a final cloud of dust

"We better leave Ichigo, this is going to attract a lot of attention" she told him

"Yeah let's go. But where to?"

"I know a place" she said with a cheshire grin

***Flashback end***

Yoruichi was so caught up him her own thoughts she failed to realise that Ichigo was starting to lag behind a little

"Come on Ichigo!" she called back over. Hearing slight mutterings she knew that Ichigo was just fine. Looking ahead she soon found what she was looking for. Before he stood a grand palace which was surrounded by miles and miles of gardens and other buildings, which were all decorated as lavishly as the next. Slowly coming to a halt in the air Ichigo was soon beside her

"What is this place Yoruichi?" he asked between pants

"This, is my home" she said making Ichigo look at her "well it's my parents but you know what I mean" she finished nudging Ichigo playfully who simply smiled

"Come on then" he said pushing her forward slightly. Taking the hint Yoruichi took off at full speed closely followed by Ichigo. The pair had vaulted through a window around the side of the manor and were now walking through the halls of the Shihoin residence, and it goes without saying that Ichigo was blown away by this

"Yoruichi it looks as if you have it so well here" Ichigo said his mouth hanging slightly open. Giggling a little Yoruichi pushed his mouth shut creating a small clacking sound gaining her a stern glare from Ichigo

"Oh lighten up Ichigo" she chimed skipping several paces ahead as he growled slightly

"I would if I could put these down somewhere" he complained as Yoruichi opened a door with her foot and ushered Ichigo inside. When Ichigo stepped inside he found something similar to the squad four barracks including Captain Unohana. Freezing in his place Yoruichi walked passed him and laid Rukia down carefully on one of the bed whereas Ichigo tossed off the three bodies he was carrying and then placed them roughly on a bed each, except for Chads body, he struggled because he was so big so he had to get Yoruichi to help him 'she'll never let me live that down' he thought to himself rubbing his shoulders to ease the pain.

"Ah good to see you back Ichigo Kurosaki" greeted Captain Unohana smiling at him. Whilst Yoruichi and Ichigo returned her gesture they both stood and watched Unohana inspect each of the bodies. After circling all of the beds she looked a the couple with a strange look "indeed, they are not dead" she started scanning over Uryus injuries "they seem to be in some kind of suspended animation or coma, it shouldn't be too hard to reverse" she finished muttering a few incantations with her hands over his forehead and his heart. Ichigo already felt the waves of relief flooding off of him and Yoruichi both. Without warning Ichigo was suddenly being crushed. Yoruichi had chosen this moment to throw herself at him and capture him in a back breaking hug which he tried to return as he spasmed from the pain in his spine

"Yoruichi...Agnh!" Ichigo choked but he really didn't care, because in truth this is the first close 'moment' that they had got since Ichigo came back from the Undead dimension. Bringing Yoruichis face to his own, lifting her head with his hand under her chin, he kissed her lightly growing more passionate by the second not really caring the Unohana was standing less than three metres away. Yoruichi melted into the kiss running hands through Ichigos hair and gripping the back of his shinigami robes. Breaking apart for air Ichigos eyes locked with Yoruichis own. Standing there panting slightly the couple failed to realise that Unohana had already brought round Chad, Orihime and Uryu who were trying to put their attention elsewhere, but there was only one place that their attention went to. Rukias body.

"Oh no Rukia..." gasped Orihime who's eyes began to well with tears. Ichigos feeling of euphoria soon began to twist and deform into a feeling of guilt and self loathing as he remembered what Renji had said to him; about him being too selfish to think of anyone else. This made Ichigo tighten up and go rigid which was noticed by Yoruichi who put an arm round his own and hugged it softly. Looking down at Yoruichi he noticed something in her pocket that was shining releasing a blue and white glow.

"Hey Yoruichi what's that in your pocket?" Ichigo asked sorely tempted to reach in and get it himself, but he knew it would end up with him being the owner of a broken arm or wrist. Reaching into her pocket she removed a small ornate vial and a piece of crumpled paper. Taking the note from Yoruichi and unfolded it carefully and he noticed a small note crest on the top of the paper. It was the Zankay house crest. The note was hand written and Ichigo recognised it as Yoritsus handwriting

[Use this to get your friend back. Three to four large drops should do it.

P.S. If you haven't figured it out yet, your friend isn't dead idiot. It's some kind of time freeze on their body]

"Oh god..." was all Ichigo could muster as he handed the note to Uryu who was beckoning for Ichigo to hand it to him. Looking at the vial Yoruichi was now holding he was beginning to wonder how that even got there in the first place. He was snapped from his thoughts when Unohana took the vial from Yoruichi and walked over to Rukias body, closely followed by Ichigo and the others who saw Unohana finish putting the contents of the vile into Rukias mouth. A few tense minutes passed and everyone was waiting with baited breath but Yoruichi was squeezing impossibly right on Ichigos arm making him wince slightly 'Come on work... Please!" Ichigo begged in his head. Soon enough Rukias eyes began to flutter and slowly open causing Ichigo and Yoruichi to both move forward slightly. After Rukias eyes opened she was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the lights, and as it subsided she noticed Ichigos and Yoruichis face peering over her. Rukias next actions stunned Ichigo so badly that he could not think for a short while. She sat up, turned to face Ichigo without saying a word and then slapped him as hard as she could leaving a prominent red hand mark on his left cheek. Raising his own hand to it he coiled slightly stumbling backwards falling into Chad who simply nudged him back onto his feet. Staring at Rukia his eyes were searing with rage but when his eyes locked with Rukias deep sapphire eyes all of his anger was lost due to the expression she wore. She looked like she was lost and she needed help. Swallowing the lump in his throat he eventually spoke

"Rukia... I am truly sorry for what has happened. Please. Will you forgive me?" he asked looking straight into her eyes as everyone else looked between her and Ichigo making the silence all the more uncomfortable. After a while Rukia sighed

"Yes Ichigo I forgive you, in your position. I would have done the same thing" she said leaping from her bed and hugging him drawing confused looks from the others where Yoruichi was attempting to stifle a laugh, and not very well. As everyone began to relax a little Serul and Crezat strode into their little reunion making Rukia break away from Ichigo and bow in respect to the Shihoins who had entered, but this was misdirected as Serul was behaving as nobility should, siding next to Ichigo getting too close for comfort. Yoruichi swiftly acted and Jumped between her mother and Ichigo reminding her that he was hers making Serul pout and whine jokingly.

After a while all offbeat friends were in the main sitting area of the Shihoin residence discussing nothing important but soon enough Uryu darkened the conversation

"So what do we do now, we're sat in the middle of soul society where, currently, Ichigo and Yoruichi and some captains are wanted for fraternising with a Vizard, and in case to didn't know, that means us and you too" he finished nodding towards Serul and Crezat who nodded in acknowledgement at the Quincys reasoning. Ichigo had initially planned to argue with Uryu but soon realised that he was right, they were all pretty much screwed. Looking around the room Ichigo noticed everyone deep in thought of how they are gong to avoid being captured.

"I need some air..." Ichigo stated walking from the room. When he reached a balcony he slumped on the railing scratching the back of his head 'there's nothing I can do now. Soul Society doesn't reasons with criminals and even if they did, old man Yamamoto would probably betray us anyway.' Ichigos head sank into his hands but he was soon distracted from his thoughts

"Don't worry Ichigo, we'll figure something out. In time" Yoruichi said in a soft voice letting Ichigo wrap his arms around her. Resting her head on his chest Yoruichi was already feeling like the situation didn't matter. As long as she had Ichigo she would be fine. The time passed and the couple stood there not wanting to leave each other, the wind blew past making their cloth and hair ripple within it's gentle coercing movements. At that moment it sounded like fabric was being torn in two, though faint at first the sound grew steadily louder. Turning around Ichigo and Yoruichi both gasped as they saw a Garganta opening just outside of Sereitei.

"You know Yoruichi. I don't like waiting. Wanna go get out names cleared?" Ichigo asked in a sarcastic voice

"You know" she started mimicking him "that's the best idea you've ever had. I'll tell everyone else" she finished quickly kissing him before using shunpo to find the others. Within minutes everyone was on the balcony, including Rukia, who spoke first

"So... What are we waiting for?" she said her voice full of confidence and defiance 'typical' Ichigo thought. Ichigo noticed that everyone was also restless and raring to go.

"All right then. Let's do this!" Ichigo said in a commanding tone jumping from the balcony with Serul, Crezat, Compul, Yoruichi, Captain Unohana, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and Uryu in tow. Looking behind him Ichigo felt a slight pang of guilt when he saw Rukia who was solely focused on getting to the Garganta. Looking back ahead Ichigo noticed that a mass of hollows had since dropped out followed closely behind by six espada who leaped from the Garganta followed by their respective fraccion but the espada were met mid air by six captains. Breathing a sigh of relief Ichigo powered on determined to redeem himself, but he was hesitant for a second when he saw another three White coats step from the Garganta; Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen and Sosuke Aizen stood on the edge of the Garganta simply observing their invasion of soul society. Fortifying his resolve Ichigo nearly failed to notice that he was on the very outskirts of the battle

"Send them back! All of them!" Ichigo shouted making everyone shout back in approval except Chad who simply began to release his power. Ichigo grasped Zangetsus handle and launched himself at his first enemy and he soon began to slice down Zangetsu, but before his zanpakuto collided with anything the enemy disintegrated.

"Talk about kill stealing" Ichigo said sarcastically looking at Yoruichi who had already released her Shunko and blew Ichigos enemy away

"You need to focus Ichigo" Yoruichi said with a teasing smile "that one by the way" she finished before flash stepping away. Slightly dumbfounded Ichigo started towards Captain Hitsugaya who was battling again three fraccion at once and was about to release his bankai when Ichigo sent a Getsuga past him and wiped out his enemies. Smiling slightly Ichigo waved to Toshiro and flash stepped away

"Get back here Kurosaki-" Toshiro began but he was stopped by another group of hollow and fraccion alike who he began fighting with this time releasing Hyorinmaru in an attempt at following Ichigo, but he soon realised that he had lost sight and sense of him and focused in his current battle. As Ichigo looked around he saw the Captains fighting harder than he had ever seen them do so before due to them slowly being overwhelmed thanks to the amount of fraccion and hollows that they had brought along with them then he saw Yoruichi and her family fighting in a close group, the waves of hollows washing off them like water upon stone. Smiling slightly he set off again destroying hollows as he went then he caught sight of who had been looking for all this time. Aizen.

Fixing his gaze on Aizen Ichigo noticed that Gin and Tosen had moved elsewhere. Not paying this any attention Ichigo launched himself straight at Aizen who was already prepared for Ichigos attack and parried his blade in a quick stroke.

"Ah, the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. Who would have thought that you would become so strong since it was so easy to almost cut you in half back at Sogyoku Hill" Aizen said in a patronising tone

"At least you had to block me with your zanpakuto and not your hand!" Ichigo said throwing his weight into another slice at Aizen who recalled the events that transpired at Sogyoku Hill such a long time ago

"Oh, it seems that you are correct" he concluded slashing at Ichigo carelessly at few times, not bothering to put any force behind his attacks "Ichigo you should join me, you could have your own part of Heucuo Mundo if you like" he said with a glint in his eye as Ichigo dropped his stance a little mulling over his request. Bringing himself back to reality Ichigo responded by launching a fresh wave of attacks on Aizen who had barely moved since they started fighting. Bringing Zangetsu from his far right to his far left it one huge, fast swing Ichigo released a Getsuga which Aizen just managed to deflect thinking that Ichigo was only slashing at him.

"Hmmm, it seems I must be more careful" Aizen said brushing away the charred part of his coat caused by the Getsuga. Grinning slightly Aizen launched himself at Ichigo with increased speed and power capturing Ichigo on the back foot. Countering quickly Ichigo flash stepped to his left, feigning an attack, then flash stepped to Aizen right flank narrowly missing him. Aizen was surprised at his fast and skilled Ichigo had gotten, his last attack was so fast it was if the attack were simultaneous. 'Maybe I underestimated this man' he though running a hand through his hair assessing Ichigos current stance, but he was soon snapped from his thoughts by a rushing Ichigo who was just about to remove Aizens arm but he felt the pain from behind instead. Slightly shocked Aizen raised his left arm to his eyes to see crimson blood running through the fabric, staining it and dripping slowly dispersing into the air as it went

"Originally I intended to remove your arm" Ichigo stated resting Zangetsu across his shoulders "but in the end I had to take what I could get"

"So why did you stop Kurosaki? Did you feel bad about attacking from behind?" Aizen asked trying to provoke Ichigo which, so far, seemed unsuccessful. Saying nothing Ichigo stood readying himself for another attack, but none came. He stood there slightly bewildered his yes tracing the neat swirling line the blood was taking, dripping from Aizens fingers to the air below. Then it hit Ichigo; he couldn't land a hit before even when he was in bankai, but now Ichigo had successfully gashed Aizens arm so now he was cautious of his actions. Grinning slightly Ichigo flash stepped straight at Aizen who raised his zanpakuto to guard from Ichigos attack but when the blades collided Aizens broke away into a million little stars dazzling Ichigo for a second.

"The hell is this?" Ichigo thought aloud

"This... This is my zapakutos true power. Total hypnosis. I control all of your senses; touch, smell, taste and your sight. See... Now I can do whatever I wish, no wait, you can't see unless I let you!" Aizen told him, his voice echoing around the sparkling mass which had surrounded Ichigo "Let's play a game Ichigo. Come and get me!" Aizen said whilst he Stood about three metres away from Ichigo who couldn't resist the temptation and cut Aizens arm off, but there was no blood. The body merely dissolved into the air. Ichigo took his stance again, straining his hearing. After a while Aizen appeared again flanked by two more of him.

"Which one Ichigo?" all three of Aizen said a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth upon seeing Ichigos worried expression. Ichigo launched himself at the Aizen to his right with reckless abandon cutting him cleanly in half with the same result as last time "You know Ichigo you should focus. There are certain... Consequences for your actions..." Aizens voice said trailing off. Ichigo stood pondering what he meant in the way of 'consequences' but he found out soon enough. Whilst Ichigo was stood there there was a sudden pain and a rush of wind and warmth. Across Ichigos chest the fabric of his shinigami uniform fell away as the rest became stained by blood which was seeping from a relatively shallow cut on his chest. Raising a hand to his chest Ichigo lightly dabbed the cut with his index finger, checking if it was real. The pain shooting through his chest signified that it was pretty real.

"Come on you scumbag. Face me!" Ichigo shouted at nothing and only heard his voice in reply

"Why..? Why when I have you in such a good position now?" Aizen asked mocking him slightly "I think I prefer it like this. This way you can't interfere Kurosaki..." Aizen finished trailing off at the end. 'Come on Ichigo! Think!' he scolded himself mentally wishing he were smarter until it hit him. When he battled with the enemy which used the Bakuto to make him relive his worst memories he raised his spiritual energy to such a level that it broke the seal on him. Figuring that this was the only decent thing he had, he positioned his zanpakuto in front of him, pointing forward, and then closed his eyes focusing on building his spiritual pressure. After a short time Ichigos spiritual pressure had already tripled and he was glowing with a blue and white aura. Feeling himself reaching breaking point, for his current release, he brought his zanpakuto up with the tip facing the ground. Grasping the handle with both hands he began to move his spiritual pressure into his zanpakuto. Throwing all of his effort into this movement Ichigo brought Zangetsu down into the floor, sinking it in until about half way up the zanpakuto, Ichigo released the pent up spiritual pressure allowing it to explode and move out at high speed and density in the formation of an explosion engulfing everything around it. As Ichigo put one last mass of spiritual energy into the technique Aizens dome began to crack and soon enough it shattered like glass sending tiny shards and dust everywhere. Opening his eyes again Ichigo spun his head around expecting to see Aizen or someone else attacking him, but luckily that wasn't the case. It turns out that everyone was still fighting though there seemed to be a lot less fraccion and hollows present, but Ichigo just out that down to his earlier attack.

"Primitive yet effective. I applaud you Kurosaki, I didn't think you would figure it out that fast" Aizen said clapping sarcastically angering Ichigo slightly. Launching a Getsuga at Aizen Ichigo followed close behind it swinging round assuming his bankai release as well as putting on his hollow mask then sending another Getsuga at Aizen. Watching black, red, blue and white contact and meld together Ichigo saw his attack explode on his designated target creating yet another could of dust which dissipated in the gentle breeze. Panting slightly Ichigo regained his composure ready to take another attack from Aizen. As the dust cleared Ichigo could see Aizen stood there brushing the dust off of his coat. Ichigo observed Aizen carefully taking note of his composure and his expression, and it was then that Ichigo noticed that he was grinning. Raising his hand above in front of him Ichigo noticed that Aizen was holding his zanpakuto in q downwards position similar to how Byakuya held his own when releasing his bankai

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" Aizen said before his zanpakuto began to glow with an ominous white light then his zanpakuto shattered into a several large pieces flying outward and disintegrating as they did. Recoiling slightly Ichigo was scanning with for sight, sound or presence for Aizen since he had disappeared when he released his zanpakuto 'crap, this is bad' was all Ichigo could think whilst straining his senses. Spinning round Ichigo saw Aizen trying to attack him from behind, countering quickly, Ichigo ducked the attack and slashed at Aizens stomach. As Ichigos blade sank through the myriad of flesh and bone he began to see through Aizen, literally and soon enough he had disappeared completely.

"Come on you coward!" Ichigo shouted letting his zapakuto fall to his side

"I'm a coward?" Aizen asked, his voice echoing around Ichigo who found himself standing in Rukongai and he wasn't able to sense anyone else either "Why Ichigo, I've been standing in front of you the whole time. I just didn't let you know" Aizen finished with a tone of glee in his voice. Ichigo was loosing his temper really fast but he was given another distraction as the world around him began to shift and swirl making him feel queezy.

"Remember this..?" Aizens voice sounded making Ichigo look up to his new surrounding which he immediately recognised. Before him stood the younger version of himself staring out into the distance, but as soon as Ichigo could register proper thought the younger him ran straight through him as he crouched in his place soon followed by a woman in a purple/pink dress with free flowing blond hair which fell just below her shoulders. Running to catch up to himself Ichigo was shouting frantically to stop, but he was too late he found himself and his mother face down in the sand as the rain pelted him and his mothers body mercilessly creating small streams of blood to run from Masaki Kurosakis body.

"No! NO!" Ichigo shouted kneeling next to his mom "No... This isn't real! It can't be!" Ichigo shouted to try and wake himself from what he thought was some elaborate nightmare.

"Or is it Ichigo?" Aizen said rattling his will "humans are so primitive. They strive to protect their own, yet they war with their common man. Their own. When humans strive to protect they love the most that is when, and only when, they become truly formidable beings. Humans... So interesting, so simple yet complicated at the same time. I wonder who it is you love the most Ichigo..." Aizen said trailing off with soft laughter as Ichigo tried to stem the tears stabbing at his eyes. Absorbing his words Ichigo began to wonder what his next move was but he was unpleasantly distracted by his moms face which moved

"Do you not love me the most Ichigo..?" the corpse rasped moving to prop itself up

"No, this can't be happening!" Ichigo roared holding his hands to his head. Looking back to his mom he felt himself become weak "no it's not that, I do love you mom it's just..."

"So why didn't you save me Ichigo? SAVE ME!" Masakis corpse screamed with a high pitches wailing noise "You didn't save me Ichigo!" she shouted again grabbing Ichigo by the throat, squeezing. As Ichigos breath faltered he found himself battling against himself to remove his moms hand from his neck. Ichigos vision was beginning to swim and become unfocused, and then he felt it. The darkness within him beginning to consume him, and his fears were verified when he saw the corner of his vision become dark in places which gradually engulfed his sight. It was not as if Ichigo was taken along for the ride because he could see himself kneeling in front of his mother who had her hand wrapped tightly around his throat, but us body began to react, and not of his accord. First his mothers hand was removed from his throat then Zangetsu removed it just above the wrist creating a small fountain of blood, which dissolved as soon as it reached the air. Cringing slightly Ichigo watched as his hollow who took his body and had the disregard to cut his mothers hand off, something Ichigo wouldn't have ever been able to do, stood and began to perform some random spins with the zanpakuto. Soon after the world Ichigo was watching began to change again but before it could white lines began to appear in the environment and they grew bigger, eventually connecting with one another with a deafening cracking sound as if someone was steeping on a frozen lake making the ice crack tortuously slow. As Ichigo watched he slowly saw the world come back to the one which he recognised, the soul society where he was fighting Aizen and then it dawned on Ichigo; he had been fighting Aizen and he remembered that he faked his own death using his zanpakutos ability. Total hypnosis.

"Now now, Kurosaki. Well done. I figured that you would not be able to attack your dear mother so I set up that trap, but I discounted the fact that the hollow that dwells within your spirit has no such restraints thus allowing you to break the spell, as it were" Aizen said making both his hollow and himself turn to see Aizen stood there holding his zanpakuto in his hand twisting it lazily.

**"Save it scumbag. I've been waitin' for a good fight!"** the hollow shouted before lunging at Aizen. Startled by the speed possessed by the hollow Aizen retreated back a few metres allowing him to counter attack knocking the hollow back too. Laughing manically the hollow jumped at Aizen again releasing a combo of slashes and stabs at Aizen of which most were parried so the hollow simply followed up by locking blades with him and releasing another Getsuga, making sure that the spiritual energy in this one was extra dense as to release a bigger explosion when it connected with something more solid.

Watching eagerly Ichigo took this time to asses how Aizen fought his enemies which seemed to be preliminary with tricks from his zanpakuto and then with his actually zanpakuto, next probably his bankai. Concluding that he didn't want to see or be the victim, of Aizens bankai he thought that it would be best to take him out as fast as possible. Coming up with the most insane plan he had ever thought of it was the only one he had thought of but would be effective. If it even worked.

"Hey hollow" Ichigo said smugly

**"Agh!... Crap what now?"** the hollow spat at Ichigo after taking a cut to the right arm causing him to back off to a safe distance

"I've got an idea, but I don't know if it'll work" Ichigo said which was followed by a long pause as he watched his hollow parry a string of combos from Aizen which consisted of zanpakuto attacks and kidou, the latter were swiftly dealt with by the hollow firing a cero vaporising them

**"Watcha' got in mind?"** was the hollows response making Ichigo chuckle slightly

The battle around the two had been continuing this whole time yet neither had paid any attention to what was happening. Yoruichi was fighting fiercely along side her family who had been broken apart several times to assist against the more powerful enemies. Yoruichi now sized up her opponent, a low level arrancar. Jumping forward she decided to use more  
melee against this opponent, but she was cut short due to the arrancar falling from the sky with a small hole between his eyes. Wheeling round she saw Uryu stood there giving her a thumbs up then he flash stepped away to vanquish more enemies

"Kill steal!" she shouted after him trying to catch up and she did soon enough as they both headed for a patch of fresh arrancar

"Eyes open then... i'm still on thirty-four" Uryu said smugly as Yoruichi dragged him back by the collar of his clothes

"Fourty-one" Yoruichi stated dropping in the middle of a fresh group of arrancar who all rounded on her and attacked. Seeing this Yoruichi seized her oppertunity

"Shunko!" she cried blowing away at least twenty arrancar making them dissipate into the air. Standing she flash stepped around the remaining arrancar who were scrambling to escape and some did, but they were picked off by Uryu who was covering her. Delivering a bone crushing blow to the last arrancars head with a flash of yellow and white cracking spiritual energy she stood next to Uryu who was scouting the rest of the battle.

"How's it going?" Yoruichi asked, panting slightly

"Good, the captains have killed several of the espada and the lieutenants and other shinigami are making nice work of the hollow and lower level arrancar" he said pushing his glasses up his nose "But... It's him we should worry about" he said turning around making Yoruichi follow his stare which rested upon the black swirling dome over where Ichigo had been fighting Aizen. Whilst Uryu and Yoruichi stood there they were witness to the most amazing sight either of them had seen in a long time. The dome began to crack with small white lines, at first, but they began to widen and lengthen smiling a brilliant white light from them until the dome smashed to reveal Ichigo and Aizen stood there sizing each other up and Yoruichi gasped when she saw Ichigos face. His eyes were black with yellow pupils and he was already in his bankai, so soon no less. Yoruichi was sure that he would be able to hold out longer than this.

"He needs help! Lets go!" Yoruichi told Uryu who grabbed her arm

"We would be more of a burden than aid. He fights like a barbarian" Uryu said bluntly releasing her from his grasp

"Yeah, you're right. This is his fight" she said sighing

"Don't worry. He can do this. I know he can" Uryu said attempting to reassure Yoruichi who flinched slightly. 'Don't make me a lair Kurosaki!' Uryu though before flash stepping away

"Please Ichigo... Stay safe" Yoruichi whispered into the wind that buffeted her.

**Review pl0x and I give cookies. No seriously, please review for me. Some ideas on how the next part of the epilogue should be structured (fight wise) would be good.**


	15. A Quick Update  Not Long Now

**I know i shouldn't post Authors Notes as chapters i know, but bear with me please...**

Don't think that By Her Hand is dead, or I am, because i'm not. It has been two weeks and I know people are anxious for the final installment (i dont know for sure if its going to be the final (as in last ever) chapter of this story but w/e) and i am writing it and it's got the stage where it is 5,300 words long and there's still a hefty amount of story i want to put in there which puts me in a pickle. I want to get the story out as fast as possible but with my limited time i can only type so much, plus i have lost the power cable for my wireless so i can't sync the chapter for editing and posting till i find it.

Alas this was a quick note for you guys to let you know that it is going to be epic and when i say epic i'm not just saying it, i really mean it! EPIC!

Also some other stuff, has anyone seen the new "Karate Kid"? It's pro isnt it?

New Avenged Sevenfold album "Nightmare" can be found on TPB (cant give links lol)

Anyone got the mobile phone Samsung Monte S5620? i want to ask some things.

Anywho, ill be signing off now till another 1 or 2 weeks. See Ya! And yes i promise to write as much as i can and in-depth as i can!


	16. The Epilogue Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back and with the last part of the epilogue which also signals the last chapter in this story! Please read, enjoy and review as always! Please read the A/Ns at the end for credits and other things. Thanks. This chapter rolls in at about 9,807 words.**

EPILOGUE

In the world of the undead sirens could be heard wherever you went. Here and there groups of soldiers could be seen running down corridors and searching various rooms as they came. Further down a thin dark corridor there was a roar and some screaming accompanied by the familiar sound of clashing metal which soon died down.

"I like your idea of 'stealth'" a mans voice sounded echoing off of the crude stone walls and carrying down the hallway allowing for a fresh batch of soldiers to find the source of the noise rather quickly

"Oh well, seems like we won't be needing stealth anymore" another man chortled lightly "seems we got ourself into a bit of a pickle. Wouldn't you say, Ukitake?" The man got no verbal response apart from a slight humph as they both began to focus on the enemy at hand and were about to draw their zanpakuto when two figures stepped past them and placed themselves a couple of metres ahead of them

"We'll take these" Soifon said sternly looking over to Byakuya who already had his zanpakuto ready to attack "you should head over to the main room. What you're looking for should be there. Follow the map" she finished handing over a small piece of crumpled paper detailed with a intricate map and the location of the objective. Flash stepping away Kyoraku and Ukitake left Soifon and Byakuya to deal with the ludicrous amount of guards that were attacking, but numbers were their only advantage. The enemy they were facing were no stronger than a fourth or fifth seat allowing them to make quick work of them. Bursting through another door Ukitake slew another three guards with ease and sheathed his zanpakuto walking to the next door which Kyoraku pointed towards. Using kidou to blast the door from its frame, Ukitake stepped through and narrowly dodged two well aimed attacks from some guards

"Shakkaho!" Ukitake half-heartidly said creating a small, red swirling fireball to speed at the two guards. Upon making contact both guards were thrown back into the wall, bouncing off it with a dull thud and then disintegrating into dust.

"Careful Ukitake, there will be no help for us here" his friend warned glancing up from his map.

"I know, I know. Where next?" he replied exhaustedly resting against a epitaph in the centre of the room. "In the next, uh, two left and then three right then we SHOULD be there." Kyoraku said stuffing the map in his rather eccentric cloak which rested over his haori. Slowly trudging through each room they weren't met by any great deal of resistance figuring that all of the guards had went to help with the searching efforts. Coming to the final door both Ukitake and Kyoraku took deep breaths and placed a hand on the hilt of their zanpakuto. Nodding to Kyoraku, Ukitake threw the door open letting his friend jump through first who promptly cut down the guards who were stunned by the sudden entrance of the two captains. When the two surveyed the room and found it clear their attention was brought to the light radiating from the far side of the room. Stepping closer they realised that there was a crack in the wall, and when they stepped through they were greeted by a space which was just a brilliant white light. Lowering their arms, their eyes having adjusted to the light, they noticed there was a swirling mass in the pool in front of them. Observing it they found it was swirling in a particular pattern and was different shades of blue, red and green, sometimes mixing together to form vivid colours plus the swirling mass was speckles with a few tiny bright spots here and there. Although the sight before them was enchanting and chased the curiosity to rise within them both there was a potent, evil aura flowing from it which radiated from the walls and they felt like it was seeping into their souls.

"I guess this is it... isn't it?" Kyoraku asked nervously tipping his hat to conceal his face

"I think it is Shunsui. I sure hope this works..." Ukitake stated, his voice laden with stress, apprehension and doubt making his friend even more nervous

"Just do it already. I don't want to be here for three reasons: one; when someone dies they stay dead and two; I don't want to be here when it happens and three..." he said trailing off counting the reasons on his fingers but he trailed off causing Ukitake to look at him with a grim expression on his face though he was soon relieved when Kyoraku went back to his normal self announcing his third reason "...and my lovely Nanao-chan isn't here to see me play hero." Kyoraku finished with a jubilant tone of voice making his partner cringe. Focusing back on what they were meant to be doing Ukitake fished inside his robes for what they were given by Kurosutchi. Laying his hand in something cold and smooth Ukitake withdrew his hand examining the object once more. It seemed to be a glass sphere encased in an intricate, ornately carved metal casing with a finish resembling that of brass. Inspecting the glass itself Ukitake noticed that there was swirling matter similar to that of what was before them now, but this was different. It radiated spiritual energy similar to that of the other but it was warm and uplifting

"The exact opposite?" Ukitake questioned the air drawing a look from Kyoraku

"What?"

"The spiritual energy from this... this thing is the same, yet the opposite of that" he said pointing between the two "Don't tell mentor haven't noticed" he finished sideways glancing at Kyoraku

"Hmm, I see what you mean. Maybe they will neutralise each other and stop this without a huge mess" Kyoraku pondered his companion also dwelling in what he said

"Let's hope so" Ukitake said dropping the glassware into the foreign swirling matter which was causing so much unease. Watching it, the item fell as if it were in slow motion, and when it contacted the surface of the matter the surface broke like water and the glassware began to glow with an ominous blue haze and lots of complicated marking began to shine as if they were etched upon the glass

"Looks like that's our queue" Kyoraku said as he and Ukitake flash stepped from the room and back to Soifon and Byakuya who weren't particularly busy. Byakuya was sat down gently sipping some tea which floored both Kyoraku and Ukitake whilst Soifon had released her zanpakuto and was lazily jabbing people twice like rapid fire as they approached and she wore a vacant expression on her face obviously bored with the easiness of the operation. Byakuya was first to notice the pairs return

"Back so soon?" he asked drinking the rest of his tea and standing up "Do I need to ask if you done it?

"Don't worry we did it" Ukitake said with slight annoyance as Soifon joined the conversation

"Good, I don't want to have to do this twice" she said taking out another couple soldiers "I think we should go before the big guns arrive" she said gaining nods of agreement from everyone else present

"I'll keep them busy whilst you open the senkai gate" Byakuya said drawing his zanpakuto and holding it straight up from waist height "Scatter, Senbonzakura" he said with a solemn tone watching his blade turn a bright promo and then dissolved away in a soft breeze that danced lazily past. Moving his hands in some confusing manor Byakuya had managed to get his release to form a barrier successfully blocking the tunnel from the oncoming enemies

"Ah that's better" Ukitake said relaxing slightly withdrawing his zanpakuto and thrusting it forward "Open!" he commanded turning his zanpakuto like a key allowing a wooden gate to slowly appear before the four of them which opened releasing four hell butterflies which circled their respective shinigami and flew back into the light urging the shinigami to follow which they did with Byakuya withdrawing the barrier at the last second not wanting to lose his zanpakuto. Slipping it back into it's sheath with a satisfying click he exhaled heavily releasing himself looking forward to being back in the familiar town of Karakura which had slowly became is second home after playing fugitive with soul society. Pushing the thought from his mind the four were slowly descending upon the exit gate which caused them all to break into a little jog attempting to reach the end faster. Throwing the doors open the four Captains were hauled from the gate by an unseen force making them stumble over their own feet. Looking around Soifon was the first to speak

"How the hell? Ukitake what was wrong with that senkai?" she asked sternly giving him a death glarebut remaining alert but another voice chirped up before either of the Captains could

"Nothing. Nothing was wrong with your 'senkai' gate" the voice said musingly "just the place you opened it. You see, when you decided to break into our world we put a re-routing service in action where all unauthorised modes of transport would be redirected... here" the voice finished their last words echoing off of the walls. "Welcome to death. Captains" the voice said as the room was suddenly filled with such dense and powerful spiritual energy that all of them faltered when going to draw their zanpakuto, but they continued nevertheless. All four were thinking the same thing as at least seven undead stepped into the light 'we are in trouble now'. Jumping forward to meet their attackers each Captain was responsible for two enemies though one captain only had one enemy to deal with leaving the others free to swap between having one and two opponents. The battle raged on with only the sounds of clashing metal and screams as signs of life within the world of the undead.

* * *

Elsewhere in soul society the current captains who were fighting the espada were losing badly, several lieutenants had been defeated in their battles including Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira and Momo. To the captains who were fighting, and slowly losing, their position was become increasingly desperate and they were now struggling to hold their own. Orihime and Uryu were huddled further back from the battle as Orihime healed felled shinigami where Uryu sprayed the battlefield with arrows that were killing massive amounts of hollows, sometimes catching the odd fraccion in the frenzy which, to be honest, did quite a lot to help. Chad was fighting against an arrancar who had already used his resurrection form and was soon emigre by Chad who moved onto his next opponent unphased from his injuries or extreme fatigue. Yoruichi was now lazily using kidou to destroy her enemies from a distance having wore herself out from jumping into the battle guns blazing. Her family was holding their own too, they stood in a line, a little distance apart, slowly making their way forward past the hordes of enemies, flanking them between the captains and them. Yoruichi was nearly ready to pass out from fatigue when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Bracing herself she spun as fast as she could and had already started her punch before she saw her enemy, then she saw a black shinigami uniform and a cowering shinigami making her hastily stop her attack

"Jeez you scared me there" she panted to the squad four member who took his stance fishing in his bag for something. A few moments passed and he said nothing but pulled a small yellow ball from his bag on his back which was labeled with a skull and crossbones

"Here, take this it will make you feel better" he said his voice shaking slightly. Yoruichi looked between him and the pill he was offering her

"Are you sure..? You know it has a skull on it. Right?" she said worriedly gaining a small laugh from the squad 4 member

"Yeah, look I'll take one myself" he said popping another into his mouth swallowing it whole "See? Look how full of energy I am." Yoruichi glared at his face and he couldn't have looked any more tiered if he tried, but took the pill he offered anyway and immediately she knew what he was talking about and he wasn't crazy.

"Wow it actually works... Thanks Hanatoro" she said flash stepping off to the fight leaving the timid shingami behind

"Uh... Thanks I guess" he said slowly thinking "who is she again..?"

Yoruichi got back in line with her family gaining questioning looks from her family but she smiled in response this time attempting to preserve her energy. Then it hit her. A pain she felt in her chest making her double over placing her hand over her heart clenching her teeth at the magnitude of the pain, and a few moments later it was gone and she felt fine. Brushing it off she killed a hollow which jumped at her with a simple punch, but she wasn't concentrating fully in the fight she was worried about the pain just then and Ichigo 'maybe it was just a side effect of that pill, after all it did have a skull on it' she thought killing hollows as quickly as they came "I hope Ichigo is okay' she thought looking up to where he and Aizen were fighting to find them standing a good distance apart. Looking at them she nearly forgot that she was in the middle of a battlefield and was pounced by a hollow which resembled a spiderweb stepping away she pointed her finger between the hollows eyes

"Byakurai!" she shouted as a stream of lightening burst from the tip of her finger and struck the hollow burning a hole straight through the mask and it's head destroying it "man that was close, I should worry about myself... Ichigo can take care of himself" she said out loud strengthening her resolve and relieving her urge to go help him. A roar snapped her from her thoughts and she turned to see several hollow charging at her but luckily for her they were some distance away. Focusing her energy she began to mutter a incantation

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui!" Yoruichi shouted towards the end facing her palm towards the hollow who were within striking distance of her and one had already began to raise its claw for an attack when there was a bright blue and white light shooting towards them which didn't explode like she expected but carried on after incinerating the hollow to fly through a large mass of hollows incinerating them and eventually exploding with devastating force. As the smoke cleared Yoruichi reckoned that the kidou traveled atleast 200 metres, killing enemies all the way but Yoruichi soon noticed that there was a figure emerging from the smoke. There stood Tia Harribel already in her resurrection form

"My my, what do we have here?" she said sarcastically "that was a pretty powerful kidou you fired there, maybe you will make my time here interesting" she finished flash stepping right in front of Yoruichi, who was expecting the attack, who promptly planted her fist straight into Harribels face with very little flare and grace. The attack resembled a punch that would be thrown in a sake bar in Inuzuri. Growling Harribel regained her composure

"You're really going to pay for that!" she roared lunging at Yoruichi.

Ichigo was panting as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his bankai which had been pretty badly torn up. The whole left arm was missing and there were holes and gashes elsewhere and most of it was blood stained along with his hair. Even in Ichigos state he was still feeling confident having his secret weapon and all, plus Aizen looked just as bad as he did. His white coat was torn and frayed at the back, the arms were missing half way up, the front was covered in cuts and gashes along with some of his and Ichigos blood and it was also covered in singes and burn marks where Ichigos Getsuga managed to get through his defence.

"Play time is over. Boy" Aizen stated running his hand through his hair calmly and he saw Ichigos stance falter showing his plan was working. Aizen was now releasing a load of spiritual energy which crashed down on Ichigo like a ton of bricks making him falter as he tried to overcome the sudden increase in Aizens spiritual pressure. Ichigo had been keeping his own spiritual pressure under wraps for now but he knew when it was the correct time to go all out to defeat his opponent. Ichigo knew at this rate he wouldn't last. Aizen would kill him or a cheap shot from a subordinate would certainly do the trick. Regaining his composure Ichigo stood straight with his zanpakuto in front of him which slowly began to glow with an ominous red aura as his won spiritual pressure was cancelling out Aizens who was, to say the least, surprised that this boy that he nearly defeated such a short time ago had become so strong. Ichigo could feel the depths of his soul stirring impatiently and soon enough there was a explosion of white from the tip of his zanpakuto which fell back on itself and slowly consumed Ichigos physical body and gave off a strange creaking noise when it took shape and hardened. When it finally stopped Aizen was smiling slightly at seeing Ichigos true power but he recoiled when Ichigo opened his eyes. Through the darkness there were a set of yellow eyes which were piercing his soul and there Ichigo stood in his full hollow form grasping a slightly longer and broader version of zangetsu but this blade was white with a black and red stripe running up the blade which entwined near the point of the zanpakuto. Ichigo took a step forward and when he did Aizen was blew back a couple of metres by the sudden release of Ichigos spiritual pressure. Flinching Aizen raised his arm under the crushing pressure to keep the wind from whipping at his eyes allowing him to focus back on his enemy which couldn't be seen. Panicking Aizen flash stepped into the air and frantically searched for the spiritual pressure of Ichigo. Upon finding none Aizen relaxed slightly thinking he must have run off

"That coward..." he muttered beneath his breath

"Who's a coward?" was all the warning Aizen got who looked up to see Ichigo swinging his zanpakuto at him, but Aizen parried the attack raising his own just in time but he was already hurtling towards the floor with Ichigo in hot pursuit. Raising his zanpakuto again Ichigo swung down towards a defenceless Aizen

"Soren Getsuga Tensho!" roared Ichigo in his hollowfied voice releasing a arc of super dense spirit energy which was red on the front edge of the Getsuga and the blue and white colour on the inside. Releasing this threw Aizen into the ground faster than he originally thought he had creating a huge cloud of dust and smoke and it also resulted in the loudest explosion like sound that nearly deafened those close by their fight. Ichigo watched curiously to see whether he had slain his nemesis in one strike, but to his disappointment he hadn't accomplished such a feat, Aizen was still stood there on a small platform which looked to be of the original ground that Ichigo had totally decimated. The floor around Aizen was marked with one huge fang shaped hole and Aizen was standing right in the middle of it. Ichigo was downhearted that such a powerful attack couldn't do much damage but he caught sight of something white. Aizens coat fluttered off in the strong wind surrounding them leaving him stood here with his arm bleeding heavily. This made Ichigo slightly more optimistic making his tail twitch in excitement as he flash stepped toward Aizen commencing another barrage of attacks, of which Aizen managed to parry them all with one hand. Ichigo forced him back skidding across the air knocking him through a tower causing it to crumble and fall to the floor below whilst Aizen was blasted through two more by another Twin Getsuga finally coming to rest in the crater of the fourth tower. Ichigo was already contemplating his next attack when he was interrupted by a sudden pain in his left arm. Unconsciously raising his right hand to the source of the pain he realised he had given time to Aizen. Looking back to where he was last, he was nowhere to be found. Ichigo scanned the perimeter with his eyes and searched for any sings of Aizens spiritual energy but he didn't find any. Ichigo took his stance turning on the spot every now and then the world around him began to swim and shift into impossible shapes

"Enough of your games Aizen!" Ichigo roared rejecting Aizens spiritual energy, which creates the illusion, with his own. Ichigo stood triumphantly, but it was short loved as Aizen re-appeared a short distance from him looking like he was shaking off some cumbersome burden though he quickly shrugged it off and stood gazing at Ichigo

"Ichigo, I want to see your true power, I know you are capable of much more than this... merge form" Aizen stated nodding towards Ichigo

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about, this is my true form, Aizen" he replied grinning slightly but Aizen stood un phased with signs of a grin pulling at the sides of his mouth

"Oh really? See, did you remember what I said earlier?" Aizen asked his face melting into an angry frown "No, of course you don't. Let's see how your resolve holds up NOW" Aizen said whilst the air around his right arm began to frack in several places and eventually cracked or exploded. As the large pieces of, what looked to be glass, fell away and disintegrated below the two Ichigo stared intently making sure to not miss any o Aizens moves. To Ichigos dismay he soon distracted by what or rather, who, Aizen had in his possession. Ichigo did a double take when he noticed the body in his hands, as he also felt the anger raging within himself making his blood boil causing his newly acquired tail to twitch in annoyance. Hanging limply in Aizens hand was Yoruichi. She dangled there as he held her body by the back of her shirt, her hair falling over her face stopping Ichigo from seeing her eyes but Ichigos question blurted out before he could even think about what he was saying. The sounds of the battle around them became feint and distant and Ichigos vision tunnelled straight for Aizen

"When did you..?"

"Fool! I've been holding her all this time I only decided to show you this now. All your friends saw was an illusion too!" Aizen cut over Ichigo making him become slightly wary as to Aizens reasoning and now Ichigo had to rethink his strategy 'if he's been holding her all this time this means that he couldn't fight properly meaning that he is holding back.' Ichigo grimaced at the sudden realisation which didn't go unnoticed by Aizen

"So you've figured it have you Kurosaki? Now... Let's really see if you stand up to your name, or she dies!" he said throwing her aside like some cumbersome load though Ichigo promptly caught her flash stepping away from the battle and laid her near other injured shinigami who were being tended to by squad 4 members. Promptly arriving back to his opponent Ichigo could see Aizens look of fascination

"That speed, it is more than a flash step. Could it be that is sonido?" Aizen wondered ignoring the fact that Ichigo had already charged at him and was about to cut him in half which, unfortunately for Ichigo, didn't happen.

"Wanna' find out?" Ichigo mused with his slightly hollowfied voice gaining a slightly 'tut' from Aizen in return. Ichigo jumped at Aizen and crashed down with devastating force, plus with the sun behind him he had a slight advantage. Ichigo tensed when he couldn't sense Aizen anywhere but whirled on the spot when he heard a slight whistling sound, raising zangetsu as he did so and luckily parried an attack from Aizen who used his own sonido to disappear again 'man he wasn't kidding, he's got so much faster it's nearly impossible for me to sense him.'

Panting slightly Ichigo took his stance once more while his brain went into overdrive trying to block out his pain and come up with a plan at the same time. Feeling a slightly prickle on his neck he spun around again and slashed at what he thought was his attacker but he just cut thin air and then he realised what he had done. Looking below him he only had chance to see Aizen for about a second when he was cut up his back on his left side letting blood spill out for a second. As soon as the blood had seeped from it's wound it stopped and the gash disappeared as if it never existed and Aizen had too taken the time to flash step off again leaving a stunned Ichigo rooted to the spot

"Instant regeneration..." he whispered having only experienced it when he was fighting his hollow allowing him to become a vizard. It was strange, there was pain which stabbed at the wound every now and then but it was warm and soothing at the same time. Brushing off this new found ability he refocused on his battle but his heart sank when he couldn't feel Aizens spiritual energy and at that instant Ichigo had a plan but it would, possibly, cost him a part of himself. Breathing deeply he slowly turned on the spot looking for Aizen, stopping every now and then to survey the area closer. Turning again Ichigo felt the familiar feeling but didn't have time to react and felt a searing pain in his left shoulder causing him to let out a tremendous roar of anguish startling those nearby. Ichigo looked down to see Aizens zanpakuto sticking at least six inches from his shoulder coated in his own blood running down the blade and dripping off the edge to fall freely through the air. Without a second thought Ichigo painfully twisted his left arm an grasped the blade of Aizens zanpakuto eliciting a slight 'hmm' of curiosity from Aizen, but Ichigo didn't stop he made sure he had a firm grasp on the blade before spinning Zangetsu in his right hand, catching it and ramming it into the air below him which caused a huge explosion of black, red, white and blue aortal energy which engulfed the two enemies and slowly spear outwards but began to slow and eventually stopped creating a creaking sound similar to that of an old tree that swayed in the wind.

"Zangetsu Suteiji Ichi: Kurai Tamashii Ie"(1) whispered Ichigo as silence filled the air around the two though it was broken by the steady dripping of Ichigos blood onto the ground beneath them. Aizen quickly withdrew his zanpakuto from Ichigos shoulder causing pain to sear his wounds and run through his chest and arm rendering immobile for some time allowing his eyes to adjust to the light conditions

"How did I..?" he wondered looking at Zangetsu which was stuck upright in the ground before him, then he realised that there was solid earth beneath them which kept him puzzled for a matter of seconds before his hollow explained it to him. Regaining his focus Ichigo decided to search for trace of Aizen and to his surprise he found him in an instant. Ichigo could feel the spiritual pressure of Aizen so well that he knew that he couldn't escape from him now, especially in an enclosed space as this too. Ichigo flash stepped right infront of Aizen and raised his zanpakuto above his head the brought it down with all his might shattering Aizens defence but he flash stepped away before Ichigo landed the hit

"You're in my world now Aizen" Ichigo said calmly walking towards his opponent "time to play by my rules!" he finished launching another wave of attacks on Aizen who parried the majority of them, but rather sloppily gaining a few cuts across his arms for responding too slow. Aizen flash stepped away again hastily realising that Ichigo was making a comeback

"Interesting technique Kurosaki. It seems that your spiritual energy has peaked on another level and your zanpakuto has seemed to have changed" Aizen stated from Ichigos left. It was true, his zanpakuto had indeed changed. Zangetsu was now slightly broader but straight as an arrow with small curved blades protruding from the length of the blade, plus the hilt and guard had now formed itself so that it fell over the wielders hand seemingly to protect it from attacks. Ichigo lifted his zanpakuto in his hand and observed it briefly before spinning and sprinting straight at Aizen who cursed as Ichigo punched him in the face and then he followed up with a cero fired from the point of his extended index finger. The cero was thin and moved at ridiculous speed exploding upon impact with Aizen causing the ground to shake. Ichigo stood frozen as the sweat pounded down his face under the mask as he panted waiting for the result of his surprise attack. The dust disappeared to reveal Aizen stood behind a huge scorch mark which appeared to be floating in mid air though Ichigos suspicions were confirmed when the black burn began to crack with lines emitting a brilliant white light

"So you used the hypnosis technique as a shield? Interesting" Ichigo said trying to think of how to avoid it next time

"Well, if I can't control you with it, why not?" Aizens said rushing at Ichigo who used his sonido to move past Aizen cutting his arm deeply in the process, but something was different. Ichigo felt Zangetsu jerk as he rushed past and then there was no resistance again. Turning back expecting to see Aizen with his own arm in his hand he looked at his zanpakuto in his hand attached to his arm, but his zanpakuto held something else. Upon the extra blades there was several small chunks of flesh which were bleeding profusely coating his zanpakuto in the crimson liquid. Ichigo raised his head disbelievingly, his eyes focusing on Aizens arm which was also covered in the same crimson fluid which gushed from a rather ragged and messy hole in his arm revealing several tendons and a mass of muscle tissue

"Aghhh... How did you..?" Aizen stuttered, shock taking over slightly. Ichigo scoffed slightly taking his stance and charged again, this time intent of cutting him in half or taking if his arm. Ichigo faltered at the sight of Aizen simply stood there but carried on nevertheless. Bringing his zanpakuto to his right side he swung a fast and wide arc across his body at Aizen, but he was stopped in his tracks and blown backwards by the sudden explosion of Aizens spiritual energy that he had kept hidden until now. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he skidded backwards across the ground sticking Zangetsu into the floor for extra drag. Coming to a halt Ichigo shuddered as he felt the cold, murderous and merciless chill of Aizens spiritual energy wash over him. Ichigo even felt his hollow recede slightly and he didn't blame it, the three of them hadn't felt anything this extreme since his first fight with Kempachi who was out there right now no doubt massacring helpless arrancar. Ichigo scooted forward to Aizen determined to show him that he wasn't deterred by his flashy show. When Ichigo got closer he could finally see a milky white glow swimming lazily around Aizen who looked at Ichigo the moment he got near and Aizen jumped at Ichigo who locked blades when they both came together releasing a shower of sparks singing each other clothes or armour in Ichigos case. Placing a hand on the blade of Zangetsu Ichigo released a powerful Getsuga which exploded instantly enveloping them both in a cloud of dust and swirling spirit energy. Pressing on Ichigo knocked Aizen back with a kick to the chest and a swipe of his tail which sent him spiralling into the ground with a tremendous crash. Casually walking towards Aizen Ichigo watched him get to his feet and take his stance, seemingly un-hurt from his last attack, but Ichigo could tell he was hurting, his level of spiritual pressure was fluctuating wildly. When Ichigo was within a couple of metres of Aizen he used sonido to swing at him from Aizens left but stopped atthelast scone and followed through when he got behind him. Zangetsu was thrusted straight at Aizens chest with all of Ichigos might aiming for his heart. Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo let loose a victory roar realising that this was it, he was finally going to end Aizens rain of terror allowing the occupants of soul society and the human world to love safely and peacefully. Ichigo watched in super slow motion as Zangetsus point pierced Aizens garments and he waited for the blood to spill as Zangetsu travelled through his flesh and bone killing him. Ichigo was soon greeted with sound though it wasn't one he was expecting he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear Aizens cry as he twisted Zangetsu within him without mercy, causing him the pain that he caused everyone he knew, all the lives he had ruined or that had been taken by those acting under his command. Ichigo was brought back to reality when he saw Aizens face in front of his

"What's wrong Kurosaki? not what you were expecting was it?" Aizens asked as his lips curled into a wicked smile stunning Ichigo further. Ichigo saw Aizen raise his arm above his head and instinctively Ichigo tried to raised his own in defence only to find his arm which held Zangetsu firmly in the clasp of Aizens hand. Struggling pointlessly Aizen only laughed maniacally, and finally after what seemed a life time Aizen began to move his arm into action. The action that would surely end Ichigos life. Suddenly Ichigo felt a empty feeling which was replaced by a swirling in the pit of his stomach. There was a stupendously loud 'crack' which made Aizen stop his attack. Ichigos armour was cracking all over eliciting small cracking noises over and over again like the clock counting away Ichigos remaining seconds of life. The armour fell away leaving a battered, cut, bruised, bleeding and panting Ichigo hanging by his arm in Aizens grasp

"Shit... No anytime but now..!" Ichigo cursed wriggling pointlessly in Aizens hold cursing his hollow for Saving his own skin. Aizen laughed cruelly as his spiritual energy subdued Ichigo. He began his attack again. Aizens arm swung in an arc intending to cut Ichigo straight in half from his left shoulder to his right leg. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the final moments of his life but the darkness was replaced by images of him, his family, his friends, other fights he won, those he failed to protect and Yoruichi. Yoruichi was prominent in his visions and he waviness the fact that her face would be the last he would see before he died. Feeling the warmth spread through his body he smiled and relaxed all of his muscles coming to terms that be was going to die. Ichigo was dropped suddenly to his knees with a dull this accompanying him thinking that he had already been cut in half by Aizen. He waited for the searing pain to come but there was nothing; no smells, no sound, no feeling.

"Is this what death is like?" Ichigo mumbled slightly into nothingness

"It still may well be" he heard a voice say "not unless you open your eyes." Ichigo was hesitant to what he might see. Could it be possible that he would see himself in half in the floor, his insides spilling across the ground with the other captains and shinigami all dead or being tortured. Hesitantly squeezing his eyes open Ichigo saw a body in front of him. He looked closer to see Aizen crumpled in a head with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping but there was a pool of blood forming around him caused by the two holes in his chest. Ichigos head started pounding at that second causing his to sway and hold his head in pain, it felt like someone was forcing their foot in one ear and out the other. A image filled Ichigos vision, it was of himself but it wasn't at the same time. He also saw himself kneeling before Aizen whos zanpakuto was inches from cutting him down. Then there was a white blur, Ichigo had to look twice to see Aizen drop him and then himself crumple to the ground holding his chest muttering

"Impossible..!" Aizen became still and quiet. Ichigo was soon back kneeling on the floor where had been seconds ago

"woah, that was weird, to say the least" Ichigo said holding his head

"Yeah, how did you like my style, partner?" came the voice from earlier. Ichigo looked up to see his hollow offering out his hand to him, and he took it graciously wavering slightly as he stood

**"Told you the plan would work"** he said in a matter of fact tone smirking at Ichigo

"No, not now. My head... Feels like it's gonna' explode" Ichigo said quietly still nursing his head "can we just go?" Ichigo asked gaining a 'humph' from the hollow who made the dome disappear by simply looking at it, though Ichigo would have to ask how he done it, but right now he was just happy to be alive.

As the dome slowly crumbled and faded away the chaos around them suddenly became apparent and everyone looked to the pair of Ichigo standing side-by-side. The remaining espada turned to find Aizen laid on the ground several hundred metres below the two in a deep pool of blood. Ichigo looked on at the espada and other arrancar who joined them noticing that their expressions had all turned into slight grins

**"Sorry, forgot to take care of somethin'"** the hollow chimed flash stepping to the group of espada grasping Aizens corpse in the process. Several shouts sounded as the hollow retreated with his corpse over his shoulder. Flicking his wrist a garganta was opened to the hollows right, eyeing it for a while he took Aizens corpse and hauled it unceremoniously into the darkness , promptly closing it as espada, arrancar and fraccion alike charged forward only to be halted by four captains who stood between them and their masters murderer. Ichigo was shocked to say the least when he saw four familiar faces which he thought that he would never see again, and he was nearly sick when he saw the state that they were currently in. Soifon and Byakuya were both covered in blood and their clothes were in tatters which swayed ominously in the stiff breeze that was washing over all of them. Ukitake and Kyoraku on the other hand seemed fine, they looked almost the same as they had before excluding a couple of cuts and bruises.

"You guys..." Ichigo mumbled causing the captains to turn around and look at him with an obvious look of concern on their faces "don't worry about me, what happened to you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at them, but he payed the price when his head began to throb painfully.

"Save your strength Kurosaki, you may still need it yet" Soifon said softly making Ichigo tense up

"What do you mean..? Agh! My head!" Ichigos vision swam when he tried to walk and he quickly decided against it, venturing down to ground level to find somewhere to sit. When he got there his hollow had disappeared, presumably back into his soul, and he observed the four captains attack the remains of Aizens attack force scattering them quickly. A loud roar went up and Ichigo felt the ground shake as hundreds of shinigami surged forward attempting to aid the still fugitive captains. Ichigo stood up again intent of getting far away as possibly from any danger, but when he did his vision swam again and this time it became dark and misty as he slumped to the ground.

Ichigo felt the warmth over his body though slightly strange he felt strangely reassured by this presence and it was then that he noticed the weight over his legs. Wiggling his toes he found that he hadn't lost either or his legs, wiggling his fingers he found that he hadn't lost either of his arms, but he couldn't move his fingers in his left hand too well. Trying harder he felt resistance against his own fingers it was something soft and warm. Ichigo prised open his eyes slowly like a child using them for the first time to see Yoruichi sat beside him beaming. Ichigo responded smiling slightly

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" she asked quietly as he began to sit up, but he was forced to lay back down when he head began pounding again. Raising his hand to his head he spoke horsely

"Ugh, Agh... I've been better". Seeing his lopsided grin again she pulled him into a tight hug which he returned as well as he could in his present state "Yoruichi, how did it go? Did we win?" he asked cautiously as she pulled away. Looking into her golden orbs Ichigo was lost and nearly missed her reply

"Yes Ichigo! You defeated Aizen! Everyone say the two holes in his chest and then your hollow tossed him through the garganta and that's when you fainted". Yoruichi spoke with a triumphant tone in her voice which was interrupted by Ichigo again

"What about Soifon, Byakuya, Ukitake and Kyoraku? They came rather late" he said sarcastically casting his stare to the door expecting them to enter as if on queue

"Yeah, they're fine, they had other stuff to take care of like getting our names cleared" Yoruichi said squeezing Ichigos hand as he turned back to look into her eyes to see if she was playing some kind of sick joke. All Ichigo found was raw passion and love for him. Feeling a weight slide from his shoulders Ichigo relaxed slightly. Over the next couple of hours Yoruichi gave Ichigo a description of the fight after he passed out telling him of how the captains and other shinigami rallied together and defeated the arrancar, espada and hollow who were left behind after Aizens defeat. She also told of how Urahara had miraculously reappeared right near the end of the fight, chipping in his two pence where it wasn't needed or wanted, causing more trouble than he helped out. Ichigo laid there whilst Yoruichi talked and he listened intently until the door on his room slid open and in walked Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Compul and Crezat. Greeting each of them in turn Ichigo was left with a nagging feeling at the back of his mind and he talked without thinking

"I'm sorry, but where's Serul? She normally would have ambushed me by now" Ichigo asked bluntly raising an eyebrow at his friends though he wasn't disappointed. Laying in his recovery bed he looked up at the ceiling thinking deeply, but suddenly his vision was encroached upon by some mass blocking out the sum light. Trying to sit up he soon found a pair of hands on his shoulders not allowing him back up. Forcing even harder he looked up to see Seruls face hanging over the edge, of what Ichigo assumed, were her 'Assets' (for want of a better word). Ichigo began to freak out when she started to smoother him, cutting off his breathing.

Ichigo was gulping the air when Serul was tore away from him who sarcastically scorched her daughter for keeping her from Ichigo. When Ichigo regained his composure he sat up and inspected his friends who were all asking him how he was feeling, to which he simply said

"I'm fine". Ichigo was confused when be saw that his friends had no trace of the battle on them, they looked like they had been loving in the lap of luxury for quite some time "Guys, how come you don't look like you've been in a fight?" he asked raisin an eyebrow at them when they looked away unsure of what to say. Before any could answer Yoruichi was at Ichigos side again

"Ichigo" she said softly "When you collapsed the pressure put on you by your hollow form had nearly broken every bone in your body... You were asleep for nearly a month". Yoruichi looked into his eyes which were dilated with shock. Raising a hand to his chest he pressed his ribs to see if they were broken, which they weren't though he found they were still very sore. Ichigo saw stars whilst the pain continued to run through his body and his soon felt dizzy and fell back onto his bed blacking out.

"How do you think he's doing?" said a distant voice

"He looks okay but we can't know until he tells us" came another

"There's only one thing we can do for now". Ichigo heard nothing but rustling "Sake anyone?" came the same voice which sounded cheery but was soon silenced by an outrage of other voices, which were slowly becoming more distinct and distinctive. Ichigo blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the room. Slowly the roof came into focus. Sitting up Ichigo saw four captains assembled around the room.

"Good morning Ichigo" Kyoraku said raising his Sake bottle in the air. The other captains said nothing but merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey... How you guys doing?" Ichigo asked groggily gaining looks of surprise from the captains

"I think we should be asking you that, Kurosaki" Soifon piped up with her usual tone of dislike towards Ichigo firmly in place

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired" he replied making Soifon scoff as she leaned against the wall. All the captains looked towards her and began laughing seeing straight through her act, but Soifon just stormed out of the room

"Oh man she's feisty" Kyoraku said swaying in his seat slightly. As the three sat together they talked of the arrancar defeat, how the shinigami had destroyed Huecuo Mundo, Kurosutchis latest misadventure to squad four to steal patients for "testing" and finally how they had got their names cleared.

"It's all thanks to you Ichigo. If you hadn't beat Aizen, I don't even want to think what would've happened" Ukitake told him who smiled at him widely, giving Byakuya and Kyoraku to agree with him, but Kyorakus testimony wasn't really real, it was more a string of in coherent words

"Yehah. Ichigoisthebestttst" Kyoraku slurred into his haori as his Sake bottle rolled across the floor making him chase it, falling over every now and then "Nonono! Comebackladyofmylife!" he cried as he chased the bottle out of the door where Byakuya closed it behind him sighing slightly, which made Ichigo laugh, but a little too hard because the pain started to rise in his chest again

"Ahaha, ugh ow! Don't make me laugh!" Ichigo said wiping tears from his eyes holding his ribs at the same time

"Don't worry Ichigo, Captain Unohana said she would be here shortly after you woke up. She should have you going in no time" Byakuya told him smiling slightly as he heard screams, yells and the sound of things getting mocked over down the hall. Undoubtedly it was Kyoraku still chasing his empty Sake bottle.

Ichigo was gulping the air when Serul was tore away from him who sarcastically scorched her daughter for keeping her from Ichigo. When Ichigo regained his composure he sat up and inspected his friends who were all asking him how he was feeling, to which he simply said

"I'm fine". Ichigo was confused when be saw that his friends had no trace of the battle on them, they looked like they had been loving in the lap of luxury for quite some time "Guys, how come you don't look like you've been in a fight?" he asked raisin an eyebrow at them when they looked away unsure of what to say. Before any could answer Yoruichi was at Ichigos side again

"Ichigo" she said softly "When you collapsed the pressure put on you by your hollow form had nearly broken every bone in your body... You were asleep for nearly a month". Yoruichi looked into his eyes which were dilated with shock. Raising a hand to his chest he pressed his ribs to see if they were broken, which they weren't though he found they were still very sore. Ichigo saw stars whilst the pain continued to run through his body and his soon felt dizzy and fell back onto his bed blacking out.

"How do you think he's doing?" said a distant voice

"He looks okay but we can't know until he tells us" came another

"There's only one thing we can do for now". Ichigo heard nothing but rustling "Sake anyone?" came the same voice which sounded cheery but was soon silenced by an outrage of other voices, which were slowly becoming more distinct and distinctive. Ichigo blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the bright light of the room. Slowly the roof came into focus. Sitting up Ichigo saw four captains assembled around the room.

"Good morning Ichigo" Kyoraku said raising his Sake bottle in the air. The other captains said nothing but merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey... How you guys doing?" Ichigo asked groggily gaining looks of surprise from the captains

"I think we should be asking you that, Kurosaki" Soifon piped up with her usual tone of dislike towards Ichigo firmly in place

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired" he replied making Soifon scoff as she leaned against the wall. All the captains looked towards her and began laughing seeing straight through her act, but Soifon just stormed out of the room

"Oh man she's feisty" Kyoraku said swaying in his seat slightly. As the three sat together they talked of the arrancar defeat, how the shinigami had destroyed Huecuo Mundo, Kurosutchis latest misadventure to squad four to steal patients for "testing" and finally how they had got their names cleared.

"It's all thanks to you Ichigo. If you hadn't beat Aizen, I don't even want to think what would've happened" Ukitake told him who smiled at him widely, giving Byakuya and Kyoraku to agree with him, but Kyorakus testimony wasn't really real, it was more a string of in coherent words

"Yehah. Ichigoisthebestttst" Kyoraku slurred into his haori as his Sake bottle rolled across the floor making him chase it, falling over every now and then "Nonono! Comebackladyofmylife!" he cried as he chased the bottle out of the door where Byakuya closed it behind him sighing slightly, which made Ichigo laugh, but a little too hard because the pain started to rise in his chest again

"Ahaha, ugh ow! Don't make me laugh!" Ichigo said wiping tears from his eyes holding his ribs at the same time

"Don't worry Ichigo, Captain Unohana said she would be here shortly after you woke up. She should have you going in no time" Byakuya told him smiling slightly as he heard screams, yells and the sound of things getting nocked over down the hall. Undoubtedly it was Kyoraku still chasing his empty Sake bottle. After a short wait the door to Ichigos room was pulled open almost silently to reveal the smiling face of Captain Unohana

"Now Mr. Kurosaki, let's get you fixed up shall we?" she said in her sweet tone sending shivers up his spine suddenly making him very wary of the strange grin she held on her face. Ichigo watched as she walked to his side and gently poked at his wounds making him flinch every now and then. Unohana turned her back and faced Ichigo again wearing a pair of gloves which startled Ichigo and made him suddenly nervous

"Hey, uh, what're they for?" he asked stuttering slightly trying to back away

"Oh these?" Unohana asked sweetly raising them in the air "they amplify healing powers... Nothing to worry about" she reassured him pulling him back towards her, laying him back down "Relax" she told him "this won't hurt a bit. Yes. Not a little..." she trailed off pressing her full weight onto Ichigos ribs making him scream in pain which could have probably been heard across soul society. Ichigo laid back writhing in his bed and Unohana continued her, er, onslaught by tipping some vile, distrusting and rancid looking and tasting potion down Ichigos throat making him gag

"Agh! I though you were meant to be making me better!" Ichigo roared at Unohana sitting bolt upright which stopped Ichigo in his tracks pushing him back down.

"There, all done. Honestly..." Unohana said leaving the room motioning Byakuya to walk with her leaving Ichigo totally alone with how wounds which, to Ichigos relief and disbelief, didn't seem to hurt as much as they should. Touching them tentatively he sat himself up looking out of the window to his left. Ichigo found entertainment watching several shinigami attempts to catch hell butterflies. Sighing he rested his head back again the headrest of his bed.

"Thank god this is all over..." he sighed feeling a huge weight slip from his shoulders and leave him free to return to his not so normal everyday life.

"For now at least... Kurosaki" a voice emanated from his room

* * *

In the colour blanched desert hollows roamed freely on the surface now, not caring for the other predators around. In a cave there was a soft orange haze coming from the opening. Within there was a figure crouched with their knees to their chest, arms wrapped around their knees. Edging forward slightly the man hugged the small fore closer, rejoicing in its unworldly warmth. The man snapped his head round at what he thought were footsteps, but he was disappointed to find himself face to mask with a hollow at least five times his size. Retreating slightly the mans white coat fluttered in the wind allowing the hollow to edge closer. Within seconds the man had successfully backed himself into a corner. A small smile seemed to play upon the hollows features. The hollow launched itself towards its prey, teeth snapping and claws tearing. Putting it's head sideways the hollow brought its jaws onto the mans ribcage snapping the ribs as the huge knife like teeth sunk into the flesh eliciting yells and shouts from the hollows victim who squirmed helplessly between the hollows jaws allowing more blood to run from the hollows jaws. Tossing the dying man into the air the hollow opened its mouth wide and devoured him whole relishing in the taste of his spiritual energy.

* * *

**END  
FIN  
DONE**

**I would like to donate these last words of this story to those who reviewed regularly and took a keen interest in my story. I really appreciate all of these people because they took their own time to make constructive criticisms of my story:**

**Hayden101 (regular reader and reviewer. Always had something to say)**

**DarkJason (arrived a little late but I don't care, he's pro)**

**Alex (offered the idea for the epilogue)**

**Strangevoice (I actually know him, so high-five)**

**Nickstar1991 (awesome reviews)**

**And last but not least**

**RoasrioDorkfish (This person was the first to review my story and offered me some great advice that changed the way I wrote my story. Thanks to him/her the story became the behemoth it is today. Thanks a lot!)**

**Now I would like to take this time to sign off and tell you to keep your eyes open, and subscribe to the author (me) because incase you didn't see it, I left it so that I could easily start a sequel. For now though I will be churning out my Avatar Fic.**

**Look below for a description of Ichigos technique what he used. Also the Special Edition of Avatar gets released August 27****th****.**

**Bye, Cya, Catch ya later!**

**

* * *

**

Zangetsu Suteiji Ichi: Kurai Tamashii Ie

Spells out roughly as "Zangetsu Stage One: Dark Soul Dome" which is the name of the technique that I invented and will give a little insight to it below:

The technique is commenced when Ichigo stabs Zangetsu into the ground like when he goes to release a massive Getsuga blasting everything in a 360 radius, but this time he makes the spiritual energy denser and heavier. Doing this makes it move slow and makes it harder to break. When the 'incantation' is recited the spiritual energy reaches it's full size and hardens into a dome, though when in mid air the air the opponents are standing on becomes the top of the floor and below that is all ground, based on users preference, until it reaches the bottom of the dome which, whilst in mod air, forms a solid sphere. From the outside it looks like a still image of liquified spiritual energy of red, black, blue and white and appears as half a sphere (fighting on ground) or a sphere (fighting in air). This technique allows the user to create a restricted world in which they know where everyone but themselves are allowing them to have a early warning of oncoming attacks giving them an advantage in the fight. Whilst in the dome/sphere the residents inside cannot detect spiritual pressures outside of the dome and vice versa. The dome/sphere offers a defensive front too, as it is very difficult to destroy or break though it can be manipulated at the users will.


	17. The Sequal

**This isn't a chapter, more of an update to the current situation...**

Thank you to all of you who are still following this. I really appreciate it. Honest.

Now for the sequal another chapter will be posted redirecting you to it but for now I am asking people what **Plot Twists **they would like to see and **credit will be given**where neccessary.

Currently i am tied down with Avatar fics so the first chapter will be getting released at around 10,000 words. Nice huh? Anywho. I will keep regular updates on the situation in this story, for those who want to know.

Thanks a lot.

Offender1992

P.S. Send a **PM **to my profile if you want more info or just wanna talk. KTHNXBAI!


	18. The Sequal  part 2

**This isn't a chapter, more of an update to the current situation...**

* * *

Alas, i have started work but it's ground to a halt already over certain things i will explain. My original By Her Hand story (this one) gets nearly 1000 readers a month. Thats cool and all but no-one seems to reply to the stuff i put here which, right now, is what i really need. I need you guys to help me, i'm really stuck.

I need a new title for the sequel. By Her Hand 2 doesnt really work. Its lazy.

Does anyone have any Oc's to add. I will happily let them play their part whether it be for good or bad.

**Thanks guys.**

* * *

Thank you to all of you who are still following this. I really appreciate it. Honest.

Now for the sequal another chapter will be posted redirecting you to it but for now I am asking people what **Plot Twists **they would like to see and **credit will be given**where neccessary.

Currently i am tied down with Avatar fics so the first chapter will be getting released at around 10,000 words. Nice huh? Anywho. I will keep regular updates on the situation in this story, for those who want to know.

Thanks a lot.

Offender1992

P.S. Send a **PM **to my profile if you want more info or just wanna talk. KTHNXBAI!


	19. SEQUEL IS LIVE!

**This isn't a chapter, more of an update to the current situation...**

**_The sequel to By Her Hand has just been posted. Click on my profile to find the story, its kind of obvious which one it is, becuase it should be at the top. Happy reading guys!_**

* * *

Alas, i have started work but it's ground to a halt already over certain things i will explain. My original By Her Hand story (this one) gets nearly 1000 readers a month. Thats cool and all but no-one seems to reply to the stuff i put here which, right now, is what i really need. I need you guys to help me, i'm really stuck.

I need a new title for the sequel. By Her Hand 2 doesnt really work. Its lazy.

Does anyone have any Oc's to add. I will happily let them play their part whether it be for good or bad.

**Thanks guys.**

* * *

Thank you to all of you who are still following this. I really appreciate it. Honest.

Now for the sequal another chapter will be posted redirecting you to it but for now I am asking people what **Plot Twists **they would like to see and **credit will be given**where neccessary.

Currently i am tied down with Avatar fics so the first chapter will be getting released at around 10,000 words. Nice huh? Anywho. I will keep regular updates on the situation in this story, for those who want to know.

Thanks a lot.

Offender1992

P.S. Send a **PM **to my profile if you want more info or just wanna talk. KTHNXBAI!


End file.
